<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Songbird's Melody by Aliza_Thompson_Official, impalaloompa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369412">A Songbird's Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Thompson_Official/pseuds/Aliza_Thompson_Official'>Aliza_Thompson_Official</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa'>impalaloompa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, original character whump, poor communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Thompson_Official/pseuds/Aliza_Thompson_Official, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whose crypt do you think this is anyway?” Jaskier hummed, taking a few wary steps toward the nearest brazier. </p><p>“Not sure, legends vary.”</p><p>“Legends?” Jaskier threw over his shoulder as he leaned over to inspect the hunk of metal.</p><p>Geralt watched him with a raised brow but shook his head and continued to explain as he too began to carefully inspect each of them.</p><p>“There are several surrounding Daedra, but all of them relate to Skyrim.” </p><p>Jaskier perked up, tilting his head. </p><p>“Skyrim?” he parroted quizzically, “You mean...Like the...myth?”</p><p>Geralt nodded, amber eyes glancing down at each of the burners for only a moment before confirming, “Exactly like the myth.” </p><p>“But it's a myth...right? We can’t possibly be in a tomb relating to...” Jaskier paused at the Witcher’s expression. His eyes widened with excitement, “Melitele’s tits! You mean we really-?” </p><p>Geralt gave a simple nod </p><p>“Just...Don’t touch anything,” he gruffed. </p><p>Jaskier scoffed. “Oh please, I’m not an idiot Geralt.”</p><p>OR</p><p>When Jaskier and Geralt accidentally rescue Vayla, last of the Dragonborn, they are thrown into a journey of death and destiny, heroics...and heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt of Rivia/Priscilla, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl in the Crypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a Witcher/Skyrim crossover that I (dont-tempt-me-frodo on Tumblr) and my friend (littlemissordinary on Tumblr) are writing together. This was born out of an RP between her original character Vayla, and me writing for Jaskier, and has just grown from there. She keeps me right on the Skyrim stuff, I keep her right on the Witcher stuff, and together we are producing something we are both immensely proud of. We'd love to know your thoughts, and feedback is always greatly appreciated.<br/>For the purposes of this story, Jaksier is 24 at the beginning and we have condensed some of the events of the show so that they happened over 6 years rather than decades.<br/>Shout out to Phoebe594 (cuteasdeath on Tumblr) for being our beta reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier wasn't complaining, but they had been walking for hours with no respite. Up a mountain, no less.  Parts of the climb were hard going and Geralt seemed to forget that he couldn't leap rocks like a mountain goat. He was only human, after all. They had been forced to leave Roach at the bottom when the steep incline came upon them suddenly as there was no way the mare could make the climb safely. Geralt had insisted that they would reach their destination by sundown, yet the sun had already begun its descent down the horizon and as far as Jaskier could see, their ‘destination’ was still nowhere in sight. He had quizzed the Witcher mercilessly about what the fuck they were doing and what they were looking for, but the only answer the bard received was a series of grunts followed by a few words, such as “professional curiosity” and “heard a rumour.”</p><p>“I swear to the gods, Geralt, if you’re dragging me up this mountain for nothing,” Jaskier had warned, but Geralt simply smiled and shrugged him off, saying that if it really bothered him that much he didn't have to come. Which was unfair. Of course, he had to come. He wasn't about to be left out of any adventures his Witcher went on, even if they were tedious.</p><p>At least it beat hunting dangerous monsters, he had thought. </p><p>After what felt like days, Geralt finally stopped by the face of a rock. Carved into it was an ornate marbled door with inscriptions laid into the stone surrounding it. </p><p>“Uh...Geralt?” Jaskier peered around the Witcher to get a better look at the door, “What is that?” </p><p>The Witcher’s jaw tensed and he hummed, placing a gloved hand over what looked to be somewhat faded words. His amber eyes meticulously inspecting, squinting as he noticed the words cut off as if left unfinished. Confusion ghosted the Witcher’s face, and he tilted his head. </p><p>“It’s…” he paused, taking a moment to think, “Daedric?” he gruffed, turning amber eyes to find his bards blue. Years ago, when he was still only in training, he had learned of such a language, but it was supposedly a myth, all a part of a legend. </p><p>“Aaand, what is Daedric?” Jaskier chirped, pretending to be more interested in this than he actually was. </p><p>“Impossible,” Geralt grumbled, returning his eyes toward the stone doors.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘impossible?’ Geralt?”</p><p>Jaskier frowned as the Witcher ignored him. Geralt was busy racking his memories, trying to remember the books he had poured over in training and what they said about this language. </p><p>The bard huffed indignantly, arms folded over his chest as he glared out toward the setting sun. </p><p>He squeaked when the ground underneath his feet rumbled. The air vibrating with the sound of stone grating on stone as the door slid open.</p><p>“What...What did you do?” Jaskier stammered, heart in his throat. </p><p>“I asked it to open,” Geralt hummed</p><p>“You asked it to-what?” </p><p>“To open. In Daedric.” </p><p>The Witcher’s amber eyes narrowed at the dark gaping hole in the side of the rock face.</p><p>“Please tell me we’re not going in there?” Jaskier whined.</p><p>“We are going in there,” Geralt rumbled.</p><p>“Mother of-” </p><p>Geralt handed the bard a torch from his pack, using Igni to light it. </p><p>“Wait,” Jaskier looked slightly panicked, “Where’s your one?”</p><p> The Witcher quirked a brow at him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot you can see in the dark,” the bard mumbled. </p><p>“I won’t be in the dark,” Geralt rumbled, indicating the torch in Jaskier’s hands. The bard’s mouth hung open to shoot some barbed comment, but quickly closed it as his lips twisted into a knot. </p><p>“Dick,” he shot at him.</p><p>The Witcher smirked, then turned to walk through the door. </p><p>The minute they stepped into the inky shadows, the air grew as cold as death itself. Jaskier glanced at the Witcher, then took cautious steps as they made their way deeper into the cave. In caverns like this, gods only knew who or what was lurking about, or what traps had been set in place for terrifying creatures that were hiding. </p><p>He gulped, sticking close to the man in front of him, switching the torch between shivering hands to look around. Strange carvings decorated the walls right down to the corners. Visible skeletons peeked out from behind large stone columns, almost as if they were on guard and watching them in the uncomfortable darkness. The bard shuddered. </p><p>“Geralt?” he winced when his hushed voice sounded obnoxiously loud in the dark space, “What is this place?” </p><p>“A crypt I think,” the Witcher had a gleam to his eyes, the same one he got when on a hunt. </p><p>Jaskier pressed closer to him and Geralt’s fingers curled around the sleeve of his doublet. The bard felt infinitely safer than he had a few moments ago, even though the oppressive darkness on the outskirts of his dancing flames sent chills down his spine. </p><p>They made slow progress, wandering deeper into what was starting to look like catacombs. Jaskier swallowed thickly but kept silent, trusting the Witcher to guide them through, though he was pretty sure Geralt had no idea what he was looking for, if anything at all. </p><p>Jaskier glanced around for a moment only to bump into the Witcher’s back when he stopped. A spike of fear shot through him.</p><p>“What is it?” he hissed.</p><p>“We’re not alone,” Geralt gruffed, reaching for his silver sword.</p><p>Wonderful, the bard thought to himself. Simply wonderful. Of course they weren’t alone. Jaskier cursed to himself, blue eyes darting around as panic tightened in his chest.</p><p>“Do you know what it is?”</p><p>“Something old,” the Witcher growled, scanning the passageway just in front of them. The cold was catching in Jaskier’s chest as he forced himself to keep his breathing steady. </p><p>“Easy Jaskier,” Geralt rumbled softly, “I’ve got you.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded then yelped as a shadow to his left reached for him. Geralt spun them so that he was between the smoke-like hand and his bard. </p><p>“Geralt? What is-?” Jaskier stammered, clinging to the Witcher.</p><p>“Don’t move Jask. We don’t want to provoke it,” Geralt narrowed his eyes at the figure emerging into the light cast by Jaskier’s torch. </p><p>It was humanoid, tall and slender and seemed to be made out of the shadows themselves. What it truly was he could only guess, but it did have a striking resemblance to a creature he did know.</p><p>“A spectre?” Geralt said quietly, “Been protecting this place for so long that it’s soul has become...Well this. It’s been attracted by our heat. As long as we take it slow and don’t make too much noise, it should leave us alone. It can’t tell the difference between us and a real threat so as long as we don’t give it a reason to believe we are one, we’ll be okay.” </p><p>The Witcher stopped for a moment as he glanced around. He wasn’t entirely sure what the ‘real threat’ even was but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. </p><p>“How...how many of them are there?” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes flickered around for only a moment before his stomach dropped unpleasantly.</p><p>“At least six or seven,” he grumbled. </p><p>He could feel the bard shudder against him, and he cursed himself for leading him into danger. He had been so focused on figuring out more about this place and now he could practically taste Jaskier’s fear. This was his fault.</p><p>Taking a tighter hold on Jaskier’s sleeve, Geralt slowly guided him to retrace their steps. If they could make it out of the crypt they could regroup and form a plan but the door they came in was now shut tight. The gentle blue and pink aura of the ancient magic sealing the door caused Geralt’s Witcher medallion to hum. Jaskier cursed as he frantically searched the ornate door, fear tearing through him. He shot a glance toward Geralt and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to ground himself. </p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt grunted, the static of magic in the air making the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end, “I guess we go further in?” </p><p>Jaskier sighed glancing back toward the wall of black. </p><p>“Don’t like that,” he mumbled, “Not one bit.” </p><p>Keeping a tight hold of his bard, Geralt tugged him back the way they had come, passing the spectres cautiously but, to Jaskier’s horror, the shadows seemed to follow them. The Witcher peered into the darkness ahead of them. Through the pitch black he was sure he could see another door. As he stepped forward however, he felt the stone underfoot shift. He cursed as the corner of the slab of rock crumbled into a deeper, darker pit below them. </p><p>“Watch where you’re putting your feet,” Geralt warned.</p><p>Unfortunately, to the Witcher’s chagrin, Jaskier hadn’t been paying attention. He was still watching the shadows moving behind them.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt grunted.</p><p>The bard turned toward Geralt. He gave a questioning look and muttered a “What?” before his foot went straight through the stone slab. </p><p>Jaskier shrieked and the Witcher caught him, pulling him away from the pit of black that waited so eagerly to take them both. </p><p>The rumbling of the stone and Jaskier’s cries echoed through the passage, and Geralt dared a glance at the spectres hiding in the darkness beyond the torchlight. What had been blank, expressionless faces before, now inhabited glowing red eyes.</p><p>“Shit,” Geralt quickly hauled the bard to his feet and practically threw him toward the door, “Run Jaskier!” </p><p>He didn’t have to be told twice. Jaskier sprinted forward with Geralt hot on his heels. The wisps of shadow descended on them, only kept at bay by Geralt’s silver sword and the occasional Quen sign. The shrill hissing and screeching reverberated off the stone walls, creating an almost deafening roar.</p><p>The bard nearly bounced off the door when he reached it but without breaking a stride, Geralt threw his weight against it. The stone shifted enough for the pair to slip through and as soon as Jaskier was clear, Geralt shut the door behind them. The wailing and hissing from those creatures grew louder as they grew nearer but to their relief they seemed to be stuck behind the door.</p><p>Geralt let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding and upon seeing Jaskier doubled over, hands on his knees and shaking, he swallowed thickly. </p><p>The lit torch lay at his feet. Not that they needed it anymore, Geralt realised. There was light coming from somewhere above them, a crack in the rock, enough to illuminate what looked to be a tomb. </p><p>“You okay?” he gruffed, laying a hand on the bard’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah,” he huffed, “Thanks.” </p><p>“Hm,” Geralt responded. He scanned their surroundings, wandering for only a moment as he neared several silver braziers, each of them meeting in the middle of the large open space.</p><p>“So,” the bard coughed, “Where are we now?” </p><p>Geralt turned to look at him then back to the peculiar pattern in which the silver pyres stood. </p><p>“I think it’s a tomb,” he hummed lowly, “We’re safe for now.” </p><p>“Thank the gods.”</p><p>After a moment or two Geralt turned back to look at the bard, a pang of guilt overwhelming him.  </p><p>“I…I’m sorry Jaskier,” he mumbled </p><p>Jaskier lifted his gaze to meet Geralt’s. A mix of both surprise and confusion dancing in his eyes as the Witcher continued.</p><p>“We’re in this mess because of me. I could have gotten you killed. I’m sorry,” Geralt hung his head, amber eyes toward the floor. </p><p>“Geralt of Rivia! Did you just apologize for something that was actually absolutely your fault?” the bard grinned, mirth in his eyes. </p><p>Geralt’s head snapped up, pursing his lips. </p><p>“Don’t push it,” he grit out.</p><p>“Well, we’re not dead, so apology accepted,” Jaskier chuckled softly, forcing some composure even though the Witcher could still smell the sour scent of fear coming from him.</p><p>Geralt grunted.</p><p>“Whose crypt do you think this is anyway?” Jaskier hummed, taking a few wary steps toward the nearest brazier. </p><p>“Not sure, legends vary.”</p><p>“Legends?” Jaskier threw over his shoulder as he leaned over to inspect the hunk of metal.</p><p>Geralt watched him with a raised brow but shook his head and continued to explain as he too began to carefully inspect each of them.</p><p>“There are several surrounding Daedra, but all of them relate to Skyrim.” </p><p>Jaskier perked up, tilting his head. </p><p>“Skyrim?” he parroted quizzically, “You mean...Like the...myth?”</p><p>Geralt nodded, amber eyes glancing down at each of the burners for only a moment before confirming, “Exactly like the myth.” </p><p>“But it's a myth...right? We can’t possibly be in a tomb relating to...” Jaskier paused at the Witcher’s expression. His eyes widened with excitement, “Melitele’s tits! You mean we really-?” </p><p>Geralt gave a simple nod </p><p>“Just...Don’t touch anything,” he gruffed. </p><p>Jaskier scoffed. “Oh please, I’m not an idiot Geralt.”</p><p>“Could have fooled me,” he shot back. </p><p>Jaskier scowled at him, but it quickly twitched into a grin as Geralt wandered the crypt, his steps light and careful. </p><p>The bard tilted his head as he watched the Witcher cross one of the bridges to inspect what looked to be a chamber near the back of the tomb. He glanced back toward the centre of the room, then knelt down next to the brazier. Curiosity played in his blue eyes as he went to try to blow away years of dust and filth to reveal the numeral etched into it but, to his surprise, the brazier rumbled. Without warning, it ground its way forward causing him to fall back. Once it had stopped, a violet light glistened around it. He gulped, watching as each of the burners did the same, moving to what he assumed was their correct place before a violet light emitted from it. </p><p>“Shit!” Jaskier scrambled back.</p><p>“What did you do?” Geralt growled, sprinting back to him, an expression like thunder, “What did you touch?”</p><p>“I didn’t - I just - I’m sorry,” Jaskier blurted, as the Witcher yanked him by the nape of his doublet and dragged him back as the stones grated and shifted. </p><p>Without hesitation he pressed the bard against the wall, putting himself between Jaskier and whatever might emerge from the moving stones. </p><p>Dust showered the bard and the Witcher, the two cursing as the floor around the middle of the room moved. Jaskier, with wide eyes, swallowed hard as he watched a large stone sepulchre grind its way upward. He shivered but once everything was still Geralt took a step back and cautiously, let Jaskier free and the pair approached.</p><p>Geralt strained his senses to try and pick up... anything, but the only thing he could hear was Jaskier’s rapid heartbeat. Keeping a wary eye out, the Witcher ghosted his fingers over the stone. Most of the symbols and writing were hard to read, but as he stepped closer, peering at it, he tried to decipher it. </p><p>Jaskier kept close to him but his curiosity made him brave, or foolish. He made his way toward a polished granite pedestal with a large marble flagstone at its base. Tilting his head, he placed a cautious foot on the flagstone. Nothing happened. Confidence growing, he stepped towards the pedestal. </p><p>Geralt scanned the writing quickly, chest constricting as the words fell into place. He glanced at Jaskier and his stomach dropped when Jaskier reached out to inspect the pedestal. </p><p>“Jaskier wait-” he lunged for the bard. </p><p>His warning came too late.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jaskier screamed as a spike shot out from the base of the pedestal, spearing straight through his hand. </p><p>Blood dripped from the wound, splashing onto the polished granite. </p><p>Geralt crowded Jaskier, an apologetic look on his face as the bard wailed in pain.</p><p>“This is going to hurt,” he bit his lower lip.</p><p>“What’s going to-?” Jaskier cried out as Geralt lifted his hand up off the spike in a quick, fluid motion. </p><p>He tore a strip off his shirt to wrap around the wound. The bard whimpered as Geralt tied off the binding. Blood was already seeping through the material.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Jaskier,” Geralt gruffed, voice tight. </p><p>He pulled the trembling bard to his chest but froze when he noticed the bloodied spike slowly re-enter the pedestal.</p><p>Something wasn’t right.</p><p>Another tremor sent debris and dust raining down on them. The vibrations caused what seemed to be a chain reaction as the sarcophagus opened, the lid to it shattering as it fell to the ground. </p><p>Geralt went to pull Jaskier away when he noticed the figure inside.  </p><p>A woman, who looked no older than her early twenties, but gods only knew how long she had actually been in there. She was beautiful, but not in the classic flawless skin and flowing hair kind of beautiful. No, long wispy hair the colour of warm molten lava fell around her soft square face in waves and porcelain skin dotted with a plethora of freckles that complimented her feminine features. An elegant green dress accentuated her frame, long sleeved and embroidered with lace. She stood with both eyes closed, her head hanging and arms at her sides. Both men waited, trying figure out whether or not she was alive. </p><p>Warily, Geralt moved closer, fingering the pommel of his blade. A strange aura, like the one that kept them from exiting earlier, flooded over her as if some sort of spell had been broken, causing her to jerk, gasp, then stumble forward.</p><p>Jaskier, in a moment of adrenaline, caught her before she hit the floor. Her green eyes met him briefly as she clawed at his arms. Gazing at her face, he lowered her to her hands and knees, balking at the pain shooting through his hand. </p><p>As soon as Jaskier let go, Geralt grabbed a fistful of his doublet and stumbled back, pulling the bard with him. They stood together in shock, the Witcher’s arms winding tight around Jaskier’s shaking form. The woman in front of them didn’t move, taking the air in gulps like she had been underwater and couldn’t breathe. </p><p>When nothing else happened, Geralt uncurled his arms from Jaskier and crouched down by the woman. Jaskier cradled his injured hand to his chest as he stood by the Witcher. </p><p>“Who is she? Is she okay?” Jaskier asked, voice reedy with pain. </p><p>The Witcher hummed as he scanned her. Everything about her seemed absolutely ordinary, except for the fact that she was locked away in a crypt. </p><p>She rose on wobbling legs but collapsed. Geralt caught her, and she fixed him with a fearful look, the green in her eyes like two jade stones glittering under a new morning sun.</p><p>“Where...Where am I?” she gasped, glancing around and blinking, “Did my mother send you?” </p><p>The two glanced at each other and Jaskier gave a slight shrug. </p><p>“No,” Geralt rumbled, “You’re in a crypt, deep within the purple mountains.” </p><p>“The purple mountains?” she blinked up at him.</p><p>“You’re in the Continent. Temeria to be exact,” the Witcher rubbed his chin thoughtfully. </p><p>Jaskier shuffled forward slightly. The woman’s eyes flicked over him, an unreadable expression on her face. </p><p>“Who are you?” the bard asked softly. </p><p>She looked between the Witcher and Jaskier for a moment. </p><p>“Valanthiel, call me Vayla,” she paused and clutched her head, shaking it like she was sure something was wrong. </p><p>There was a strange tingling down Jaskier’s spine as he looked at her. He couldn’t place what was causing it, and it was setting him on edge.</p><p>As Geralt cautiously offered her a hand to help her up, he snapped his head round to look at Jaskier who had inhaled sharply. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was returning tenfold and the bard looked utterly miserable. </p><p>“What...What happened?” she asked, taking the Witcher’s hand. Her eyes never left Jaskier, worry flickering behind them. </p><p>“He tried to touch the pedestal,” Geralt narrowed his eyes at the bard who gave a weak, apologetic look.</p><p>The Witcher sighed, pulling her up onto her feet. </p><p>“And who are you?” she glanced between them.</p><p>“Geralt. Of Rivia. I’m a Witcher,” Geralt grunted, “and that’s Jaskier.”</p><p>
  <i>A Witcher?<i> Vayla felt her chest squeeze tight. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She didn’t have long to contemplate it however because she was distracted by a pitiful whimper from Jaskier. She looked down at his hand which was bound in a strip of black cloth that was clearly doing nothing to stop the weeping blood.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She bit down on her bottom lip, chewing it for a moment before she carefully made her way up to him. Jaskier’s eyes flicked to the girl before he began to stumble back and Geralt’s grunt made her stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s okay,” she said gently, “I won’t hurt you. Just...let me see your hand.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier’s eyes met Geralt’s, almost like he was asking permission. Concern glinted in the amber, and Geralt gave in. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What can you do?” Geralt gruffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Basic healing magic. It’ll do until I can make a potion to help. If...If you let me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her green eyes looked searchingly into blue and Jaskier swallowed hard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay,” he said slowly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As gently as she could, she unwound the strip of material, which she quickly realised was part of the Witcher’s shirt, and inspected the wound.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She ground her teeth together. Whatever it was that injured him, it had speared right through his palm and she was pretty certain that a few bones might be broken. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay now hold still,” she said steadily.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She took a breath, her hand hovering just over his. Closing her eyes, she whispered something but neither Witcher nor bard could make out what it was. A bright, golden light, almost like a ring of fire with rays stretching into wisps of white energy, radiated around her hand. The feeling coming from it was almost unbearably warm, like being huddled close to a campfire in the middle of summer. Her fingers curled slowly, then danced gracefully just over Jaskier’s, the magic following her movements as it spun around his injury, stitching it together.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier would have yelped with the heat of the spell penetrating his flesh but was too transfixed watching the magic to react comprehensively.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla let out a breath as the light faded and withdrew her hand again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier studied it meticulously, eyes wide with awe. Geralt just grunted but the bard knew he was impressed. The wound was still open, not quite fully healed but at least it had stopped bleeding. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You okay?” the Witcher rumbled, soft affection playing in his eyes as he looked at Jaskier. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier nodded. Vayla couldn’t help but notice the way the Witcher looked at the young man. From what she knew of Witchers, affection didn't come easily to them and it took someone really special to pull even a smile from them. As she was puzzling this, Jaskier flashed her a brilliant smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thanks,” he let out a breathy sigh. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla felt her heart fluttering in her chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now how do we get out of here?” the bard narrowed his eyes at the cavern around them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla took a breath then placed both hands at her hips. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well how did you two get in here?” she asked, raising her brows, “Can’t we just go back in that direction?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier and Geralt shared a glance. She frowned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, we can’t,” Geralt grumbled, “Spectres.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Spectres?” she tilted her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Black shadowy things with red eyes and a lousy sense of what counts as a threat,” Jaskier pouted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla thought for a moment. Then it dawned on her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Those aren’t spectres,” she said wide eyed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What are they then?” Jaskier folded his arms across his chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She glanced at the door for a moment before her eyes flickered up to both of them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’re vampires, and if they can’t tell the difference between friend or foe that means we have a bigger problem on our hands.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No kidding,” Jaskier snorted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt could pick up the scent of fear creeping back over the bard and his gut knotted unpleasantly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There must be another way out of here,” the Witcher gruffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There is,” she explained, her voice dropping low.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Motioning for them to follow her she made her way across one of the several bridges that lead towards different chambers at the back of the tomb.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt followed with Jaskier close behind him. He could hear the bard’s shallow breathing and pattering heart. Out of curiosity, he turned his hearing on Vayla. Her breathing was slightly elevated, and her heart thrummed in her chest. It told him she was scared, uncertain. He couldn’t blame her, who knew how long she had been stuck in this crypt. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She led them through a network of corridors and chambers at the back of the tomb. The light was much dimmer here and he felt Jaskier reach for him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a few moments Vayla entered one of the chambers and without even thinking, used Igni to light the torch hanging in the corner of the room. With the new flickering light, it wasn't nearly as dim as the rest of the corridors and channels they had gone through, but the inky darkness still hung in the corners. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She smiled as she noticed the chest just under a stone table in the middle of the room, a decently sized healing potion set aside with an archaic scroll beside it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jaskier,” she spoke softly, his name sounding strange on her tongue. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Motioning him over, she pulled the cork from the vial and held it to her nose as if making sure of something before handing it over to him. He narrowed his eyes at it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” she inquired, “I wouldn't poison you if that's what you're thinking. The worst that would do is just make your stomach hurt if you drank too much of it. Ambrosia tends to do that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier sniffed the vial suspiciously, glancing at Geralt who was very obviously scenting the contents of the vial from across the room. The Witcher grunted and folded his arms across his chest so Jaskier concluded the potion wouldn’t kill him. He turned his blue eyes on Vayla.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“For my hand, right?” Jaskier peered at the liquid in the vial, “do I just drink it or-?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Pour it on your hand. A little bit goes a long way,” she explained a slight smile playing on her lips, “drinking it cures what ails you, pouring it heals external wounds.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She flicked her gaze to the Witcher briefly before she returned her eyes to the chest. With a sharp tug she was able to bring it closer but once she managed to do so, the sound of stone grating on stone filled the room and she smirked. Clever, mother. Having come up with a back way out of this wretched prison, clever indeed.  Glancing back up toward Jaskier, she watched him gingerly pour some of the potion onto the wound. With a hiss, he yanked his hand back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt hurried to his side, eyes laced with concern. Vayla smiled, casting her eyes down. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier let out a breathless laugh and turned to her, eyes sparkling. “It worked.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course it worked,” she chuckled, pulling the top of the chest open.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She couldn’t help but notice the way Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s wrist to inspect his hand. His brow was furrowed with concern and Jaskier’s entire body language radiated with patient reassurance. She couldn’t hear their muted conversation but the fondness in Geralt’s eyes took her breath away. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She turned her attention back to the chest and smiled to herself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s that?” she heard Jaskier chirp.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A chest filled with things from my home. Things I’ll need,” she reached her arms inside, digging through the contents before setting aside a decently sized apothecary pouch and a change of clothes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They could hear her muttering something but couldn’t make it out. At the sound of steel clashing against the wood of the chest she gasped. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Holy shit!” she giggled pulling two black blades from the chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Both blades were decorated with a red inlay and while both of them had serrated edges, only one of them narrowed to create two separate points. The cross guards on both blades curved back up toward the point with a guard curving down towards the arrowhead pommels. The grip mirrored the concave nature that formed the half of the blade protruding from the cross guard. The two of them practically radiated dark malice. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Infamy...and Thorn. By the nine I missed you two,” she chuckled softly before she shot a look up at them, “So I’m sure you two have questions, but before you ask...um...turn around.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt quirked a brow but Jaskier grabbed his shoulder and practically marched the Witcher out of the room with a garbled apology to her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She giggled when she heard him berating Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s polite to leave - she would be uncomfortable - by the gods Geralt what do you think she’s doing - Geralt! She wants to change. You know, her clothes? - Yeah exactly.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She shook her head, amusement playing in her expression.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It didn’t take much longer than a few minutes to dress into what was given in the chest, simple leather pants and a white cotton shirt, brown boots and a green cloak that highlighted her eyes, before she placed the old clothing aside, strapped the apothecary pack to her thigh, filled with several potions and other ingredients from inside and sheathed both her swords, Thorn at her hip, Infamy at her back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright you two, you can come back,” she giggled, glancing at the chest again before closing it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier smiled at her, boyish and charming, and she couldn’t help the flutter in her gut.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, well,” he grinned, leaning on Geralt’s shoulder nonchalantly, “two swords? Rather like yourself Geralt. And don’t think I didn’t notice the sneaky little Igni sign you cast earlier. Are you some sort of Witcher or something? Do they have girl Witchers?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before she could reply Geralt cleared his throat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can discuss all this later once we are out of this crypt,” he grumbled, fixing her with those amber eyes, the same questions and more clearly playing on his mind.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She blushed lightly under their gazes but after a moment she motioned the two to follow her once again and she pulled the torch from the wall. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With Jaskier and Geralt behind her, she weaved her way through channels of the crypt, her fingers occasionally dragging across the walls as she went. Jaskier tilted his head, watching her. So many questions filling his mind he was sure that his head might explode. She dropped her hand and Geralt noticed the slight skip to her heartbeat and her breathing change. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s wrong?” he rumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Run,” her voice was barely audible.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that?”  Jaskier questioned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She snapped her head back toward the two of them, “Run! Now!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The fear and urgency in her tone were enough to tell Geralt that she was being serious. He pushed Jaskier until the bard was sprinting, following Vayla closely with the light from the torch dancing across the walls. Jaskier was struggling to see the ground beneath his feet and stumbled more than once. Geralt was quick enough to catch him each time. The Witcher could smell his fear scent, all too familiar and twisting in his gut. Vayla’s fear was new but it was equally unpleasant, and he had the sudden urge to protect her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She glanced back toward the uncomfortable darkness just behind them and grit her teeth, the faint sound of wailing and hissing not too far behind them. She gulped and took a breath before skidding to a complete halt. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’re you doing?” Geralt growled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just run!” she ordered before the side of her fist hit the wall, magic pulsating through it as she hit it again, then again. She watched as the roof above started to crumble then turned on her heels and fled in the direction they were heading. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come on!” she cried, the hissing from the vampires vanishing under the cascading stone but she couldn’t take a chance, “Do you trust me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” Jaskier cried.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you trust me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do we have a choice?” Geralt grumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She rolled her eyes and grabbed both the bard and the Witcher’s hands. Slivers of light could be seen just in front of them, so she knew at least they’d be safe. She took a breath, every inch of her body radiating with power that made Geralt’s medallion vibrate. She opened her mouth, a voice like thunder erupting from her before forcing the three of them forward.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier clung to her as his vision blacked out and then the piercing bright of the day cut through the darkness and his stomach lurched as the ground under his feet disappeared and he was tumbling forward onto solid rock. The pain he was expecting didn’t come however, and cracking open one eye, he realised that Geralt had somehow managed to pull him to his chest to cushion the fall. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As his breathing evened out and his heart stopped hammering against his ribs, he realised he felt another warmth pressed into his back and his racing mind put it together. Geralt had managed to put himself between Jaskier and Vayla, and the rock, bundling the two to his chest and taking the brunt of the cold stone. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier was able to see the gap in the cliff face that they had escaped through, now blocked with rubble, a cloud of dust still in the air that fragmented the rays of the new morning sun. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bard shuddered and tipped off Geralt with a grunt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Melitele’s tits!” he let out a breathy laugh, “that was close!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla would have laughed if she hadn’t already noticed Geralt’s expression. She pulled herself from the Witcher and ran a hand through her hair, groaning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What the hell was that?” Geralt barked, sitting up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She flinched. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I just saved your ass. What do you mean what the hell was that?” she scowled. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You know what I mean,” the Witcher growled, “was that...Aard you used? Who are you and more importantly, what are you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Woah hey take it easy Geralt. Let’s dial down the aggression a notch, okay?” Jaskier jumped in front of Geralt, hands up in defence as the Witcher tried to advance on her, “Vayla just saved our lives. I think a thank you should have gone in there with your threatening.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt glowered at him but his expression quickly fell as he looked into Jaskier’s wide blue eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm,” Geralt grunted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Better. Sort of,” Jaskier sighed and then turned to face her, “Thank you very much for getting us out of there,” he said firmly with a scolding eye on Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re welcome,” she sighed, “As for your question Witcher, you wouldn’t believe me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s eyes narrowed toward the woman that Jaskier was still separating him from.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Try me,” he gruffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I studied Witchers as a kid. My mother was raised by them in... Uh...” she bit down on her lip trying to remember the name, “The school of the wolf, Kaer Morhen. Yeah that’s it. She taught me everything I know. As for what I am... that’s...complicated...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She rubbed her arm, fisting the white feathery fabric of her shirt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s frown grew even deeper. He absently touched the medallion hanging around his neck and for the first time she got a good look at it. It depicted a wolf. Her breath hitched in her chest and Jaskier matched Geralt’s frown.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait a minute. Hold up,” Jaskier spun to face her, hands on his hips, “I mean...what? How is that even possible? Geralt?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt shrugged at Jaskier’s glance. Clearly there was a lot more to this story that she seemed willing to tell them, and he definitely had more than a few questions for Vesemir when he next saw him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay so I’m getting an idea of who you are. Still don't know what you are though because clearly, you’re not human. At least, not all human,” the Witcher cast a long eye over her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When she didn’t answer, Geralt took a step towards her, the only thing stopping him reaching her was Jaskier. She shrunk back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, okay I’m...I’m Dragonborn...” she admitted, heart pounding, eyes wide. She looked terrified of him and it would have made his heart ache had he not been so confused. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought they were extinct.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier shot a glance at his Witcher. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They...” she started and licked her bottom lip, eyes dropping to the ground, “They are, I…I’m the last.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s expression, his posture, it changed completely. He was no longer the intimidating bulk but smaller and quieter in his movements as he approached her. The desire to run left her as she was drawn in by those amber eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry,” he hummed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And I’m confused,” Jaskier whinged, folding his arms across his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’ll explain later, Jaskier, but first we need to get her somewhere safe. You’re not safe right now, am I right?” Geralt blinked slowly at her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She stilled, her fingers reaching back and gripping the fabric of her shirt again. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Unfortunately, I don’t know,” she sighed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t know?” Jaskier exclaimed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She bit her tongue, “No, I don’t know. I’m not sure how long it’s been since I’ve been locked up. I barely remember anything past...” she paused, her eyes growing distant, “Do you...Do you know a man named...Vesemir by chance?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes,” Geralt said after a pause, “the man taught me everything I know.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier glanced between them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“How do you know Vesemir?” the bard asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s a long story, but my mother knew him,” she explained gently, “He’s the one who suggested I was put here.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier quirked a brow at her when his eyes met hers, “Why?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Protection. People have been after me since I was little. Monsters, elves, dragons...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And I imagine they’re still after you,” Geralt hummed softly, “can I suggest then that we head to Kaer Morhen? Vesemir will know what to do and how to help. Once we’re safe we can work out where to go from there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Isn’t Kaer Morhen like five...six weeks walk away from here?” Jaskier quickly calculated.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm,” Geralt responded, “we should head back down the mountain, rest up at the tavern in the nearby village. I’ll gather supplies for the journey, and we can set out tomorrow morning. That is, if you want to come with us.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s amber eyes searched her expression curiously and Jaskier’s eyes lit up with excitement.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you sure I wouldn’t be a burden?” she asked, shooting them both a concerned look. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The last thing she wanted was to lead them into danger. She knew Geralt was a Witcher, but she’d never forgive herself should something happen to him or his... she turned to Jaskier, having realised she didn’t know what he was, and arched a brow at him. He was dressed in a teal doublet that brought out his eyes, matching breeches and well-worn boots. He looked too...soft. Too gentle. And she couldn't see a weapon on him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Also, I thought Witchers travelled in solidarity. Are you... surely you can’t be a Witcher too?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier scoffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m too pretty for the Witcher life,” he winked at her, “blood and guts just doesn’t suit me. And these fingers were made for the delicacy of a lute, not the brashness of a sword. No. No, I’m Geralt’s barker. A bard telling tales of the White Wolf so that history will remember what he and his kind have done for them.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s also my...my friend,” Geralt glanced at Jaskier with that fondness she wouldn’t expect from him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier beamed at Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That too. Best friend actually. We’ve been traveling together on and off for about six years now,” Jaskier hummed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He forgets to mention the fact that there’s not many across the continent who haven’t heard his songs and music. The fame of Jaskier the bard is renowned. Thanks to him, life is...easier as a Witcher than it used to be,” Geralt rumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A slight blush tinged Jaskier’s cheeks pink and Vayla could tell that Geralt thought very highly of his human companion.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She shot Jaskier a look, one that seemed to say she was impressed by his talents. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A bard and a Witcher, interesting sight to see,” she chuckled, her eyes flicking between them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not one you see every day,” Geralt nodded, “Come on. Let’s go.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She blinked at them, watching as Geralt and Jaskier talked, how the two acted around each other as they made their way down the mountain. They were very comfortable with each other and it made her heart ache, finding herself envious of such a relationship. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As they reached the bottom, they were greeted by a beautiful chestnut mare. Vayla realized Jaskier had asked her something and she’d accidentally muted him out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Vayla?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm, sorry. What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I asked if you sing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She flushed, “I mean, I never went to the bard’s college, but I’ve...I’ve sung before a few times just never professionally, though there was one time I was mistaken for a bard...” she chuckled gently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I feel a story coming on,” Jaskier grinned at her, patting the mare on the nose then retrieving his lute and pack from her saddle bags.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt nodded to him as he strode over to stand next to Vayla and then the Witcher untethered his mare from the sapling. With soft encouragement, he guided her with him as they walked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla quirked a brow at Jaskier and the bard laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No matter how much he denies it, I am convinced Roach is the love of his life,” Jaskier teased, falling into step with Geralt. The Witcher pushed him playfully and Jaskier smirked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla walked beside the bard and he gave her a warm smile. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The tavern is a couple of hours away, so we’ll get there just before dark,” Geralt grunted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And I fully intend to play a set or two before turning in for the night,” Jaskier walked with a bounce, a gleeful expression on his face, “But until then, why don’t you thrill us with your bardic tale, love.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She glanced at him, her ears perking at the word. Love? She looked down for a moment as if trying to compose herself and found herself giggling. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” she said after a moment, “I was wandering around the vast city of my home, Solitude, when a storm came raging. Ruined a game a couple of the kids and I were playing but no matter. We all ran our separate ways, but my home was further into the city and it was becoming flooded, so I just ran toward the tavern.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Witcher hummed and she smiled gently. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I hurried inside. The bartender knew me and made sure to let me know should the storm become worse. I was welcome to stay there for the night. My mother or father wouldn’t have worried too much seeing as Argen and my mother knew each other well enough to be family. I ended up wandering into the kitchen and happened to notice that a boy no older than I was, was screaming at one of the cooks. Entitled lordling clearly. Irritating. Anyways I went to one of the back rooms and noticed that a young bard from earlier had left their lute. Being who I was, I went to run out to find them when a few of the drunken patrons, those who didn’t really know me, saw me with it...and they all started...tossing septims at me. Coins. I kept trying to tell them I was just a 14-year-old girl trying to return a bard’s lute, but they were drunk and Argen just told me to go with it...So I did. I sang, I... well I didn’t play because I can't, but I sort of strummed a rhythm to sing to. No one questioned it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier looked thoroughly delighted by her story, his gaze was bright and soft. She felt a tremble of warmth shoot through her. How was he capable of such a thing with just a look?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well when I met Jaskier he was singing some nonsense song about made up monsters. None of the patrons were particularly impressed by him,” Geralt chuckled, “they didn’t throw coin at him that’s for sure.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What did they throw?” she glanced at Jaskier curiously.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bread,” Jaskier mumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla laughed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And then the idiot came up to me with the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard,” Geralt grinned, enjoying the embarrassment that burned in Jaskier’s face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, I was eighteen and fresh out of Oxenfurt with zero clue what I was doing,” Jaskier defended himself, “and now look at me. One of the most famous bards in the continent, thank you very much.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla gazed at him, trying to imagine a younger Jaskier starting out with the gruff Witcher. Jaskier was a handsome man, strong and lithe. It was hard to picture him not quite filled out and matured yet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Anyway,” Jaskier smiled at her, “You were saying?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I found out later that the bard who left their lute was drunk and outside snogging some girl in the rain. Strange moment for me when he came back in. He was...well for lack of a better word displeased and smacked me with his lute. First time I’ve ever been hit with a musical instrument, I can tell you. So, naturally, I took it back and whacked him with it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Witcher shot her a look</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He hit me first, and with his lute no less. You didn’t expect me to take it, now did you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fair enough,” Geralt flicked his amber gaze to her then back towards the road ahead.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“With his lute?” Jaskier repeated with a shudder, absently reaching round to touch his slung over his back, safe in its travel case.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla shrugged slightly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It got the job done,” she said nonchalantly, trying not to enjoy the way Jaskier squirmed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“After I smashed his drunken face into a drum, I stole his coin and ran off. Bastard hitting a girl with a lute,” she grumbled before crossing her arms.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt smirked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, I definitely think I could grow to like you,” he rumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? You don’t like me now?” she pouted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Witcher grinned, a flash of white teeth, “I’m getting there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier rolled his eyes at Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well I like you,” he hummed pleasantly, nudging Vayla’s shoulder with his own. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla giggled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jask, you like everyone you meet until they do something that makes you not like them,” Geralt gruffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And it’s a very pleasant, unpredictable and fun way of living. You should try it sometime. You might surprise yourself,” the bard wrapped an arm around Geralt’s shoulders.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m a Witcher. Caution is safer,” a taint of seriousness in Geralt’s tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know,” Jaskier sighed, a sad expression crossing his face before he looked to Vayla again and smiled at her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, what do you think? You like us any?” he chirped.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She smirked, glancing at the two of them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If I didn’t like you, you would have known,” Vayla placed both hands behind her back, “But traveling with you both definitely sounds like an adventure. A charming and protective Witcher and a coquette, handsome bard, a -” she paused, “lone prophesied hero...seems like a song doesn’t it Jaskier.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nudged him playfully.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t read my mind,” the bard scowled, bumping her back with his shoulder, “but yes. Yes, it does. And it could be my greatest ballad yet.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You say that about everything you compose,” Geralt scoffed, then he frowned, “Wait. Prophesied hero?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah...” she said, her happy tone seeming to drop, biting her lip, “Never heard the song?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The two looked at each other, then at her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uh, no,” Jaskier said with a tilt of his head. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla sighed, humming. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck...Okay,” she ran a hand through her hair, “I um...I can...um...sing it...maybe?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She shot the Witcher a look, one that seemed to ask specifically for his permission.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt tilted his head slightly, a slight nod to her as he patted Roach’s neck.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier had his full attention on her and she felt a little flustered under his bright blue eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please do. Sing it for us,” the bard implored.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She took a deep breath, her fingers fidgeting as they made their way to her front. Clearing her throat, she shot her eyes toward the dirt beneath them, before her eyes narrowed on the horizon. Her voice came out gentle and like velvet as she sang. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 <i>“Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart, I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes.<br/>
With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art. Believe, Believe the Dragonborn comes.”</i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She didn’t meet their gazes, but she felt them on her, and felt their paces shift as they walked slower. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 <i>“It’s an end to the evil of all Skyrim’s foes, beware beware the dragon born comes.<br/>
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows. You’ll know you’ll know the dragon born comes.”</i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She paused a moment, closing her eyes. Heart pounding so hard she was sure the Witcher was going to say something but to her surprise he didn’t, and she continued. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
<i>“Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,<br/>
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal,<br/>
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,<br/>
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal.<br/>
Our hero, Our hero claims a warrior's heart, I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn...comes.”</i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jaskier, you might have just found someone who can rival your vocals,” Geralt hummed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re telling me,” Jaskier gaped, mouth open.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her cheeks felt hot as they looked at her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That was beautiful. You’re a really good singer,” the bard went to reach for her, thought better of it, then after a moment swung his lute off his back, removed it from its case and held it confidently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla had to admit that it was a gorgeous instrument. Dark wood with ornate carved decorations. Sinew strings of the highest quality. It was very obvious Jaskier took very good care of his lute.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bard plucked a few chords and then began to sound out the tune she had just sung. It astounded her how quickly he picked it up after hearing the song just once. Geralt was watching the bard with a proud warmth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She watched his fingers dance over the strings. He made it look easy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier caught Vayla’s expression and paused in his playing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” he asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She smiled then looked away, a flush at her cheeks, “Oh nothing, just admiring that you can play the lute so well is all.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She twirled strands of hair between her fingers then looked to the Witcher, “And while I thank you both for your compliments, I’m honestly not that good.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you kidding?” Jaskier gasped, “if I’m the one telling you you’re good then by the gods you’re good.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And you haven’t even heard him sing yet,” Geralt teased gently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier grinned. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well that’ll change tonight,” he started strumming his lute a little faster, picking up a jauntier tune.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt rolled his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please Jask. Not that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ohohoho yes Witcher,” Jaskier smirked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s that one?” Vayla asked him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, you’ll see, love, I’ll play it tonight at the tavern,” Jaskier beamed at her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There it was again. That affectionate name. Love. It just fell so naturally from him, even though he’d only known her for a few hours, and she couldn’t deny the flutter in her chest every time he said it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well we’re almost upon the village so you won’t have long to wait,” Geralt rumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla forced herself to look away from Jaskier and down the road. She could see just in the distance the glowing light of a settlement in the creeping gloom of the evening.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As they made their way into the town her eyes wandered, catching many of the glances of those passing by.  She blushed under the handsome lads’ gazes and waved gently at the women who curtsied to her or smiled. The Witcher’s brows knitted together as he watched her. The air she exuded was almost like... she was of a higher class than she made herself out to be.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But for now, he kept the thought to himself. It had been a long few days and he was tired. He was looking forward to a tankard of ale, a plate of something hot and a straw mattress to lay his head on. He would puzzle more about the enigma that was Vayla in the morning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A group of children ran towards them, chattering with excitement about the Witcher, and Jaskier grinned at them, crouching down to their level and whispering something to them. The children giggled and ran off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What did you say?” Vayla raised her eyebrows at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That the Witcher’s a grumpy guts and needs some rest, but will lavish them with tales about monsters in the morning,” Jaskier mused.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I will do no such thing,” Geralt grumbled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier rolled his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest, but they don’t know that. You’re welcome by the way for steering them away rather than letting them get in your face with questions,” Jaskier huffed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm,” Geralt led Roach over to the stables behind the tavern.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier and Vayla waited for him by the main door. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The sound of merriment and laughter trickled through the open windows and the scent of alcohol and stew filled the air. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier glanced at her and ran a hand through his hair.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You okay?” he asked, “I mean...you were locked in a crypt for however long. I just... how are you doing?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She gave a breathless snicker but watched as people passed, men and women sneaking off together, half drunken men hollering while whores and their clients passionately kissed against walls and doors. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was thoughtful, it made her smile a bit, but it quickly fell as she thought about his question.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s just strange. The readjusting to a new society. Gods know how long I’ve been away, but nothing feels familiar, except for well... Geralt and...” she paused mid-sentence and looked to him, “You. I... I know that sounds strange and I’m sorry for being bold...” she chuckled covering her face with her hands, a tinge of a blush dancing around her cheeks, “Oh that was dumb, I’m so sorry Jaskier.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not at all,” Jaskier smiled at her, nothing but soft kindness in his expression.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It stirred something deep in her chest and as much as she wanted to, she just couldn’t stop looking into his blue eyes. It took her a moment to work it out but eventually she realised it was because she wasn’t used to this. This unconditional affection he seemed to have for her like they’d known each other for years. It had been a long time since someone had been this kind to her without an alternative motive. Jaskier gave everything and expected nothing in return and it hurt her heart. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There’s something...familiar about you too,” Jaskier said gently, “I just can’t decide what it is but... well it’s there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, isn’t that the fun part about all of this?” she chuckled gently, “figuring out what someone means to you, how you’re going to end up caring for them?” she asked, before snickering again. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her smile was contagious as Jaskier soon found himself doing the same. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry. Stories and songs are my only windows to what any of this...” she gestured out toward her surroundings and shrugged. “...is like. I barely got a chance to be a person, let alone find actual friends and people who love and care about me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” Jaskier nudged her playfully, “I am officially deeming myself your friend.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She giggled, a swell of warmth rising in her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And I’m your friend too,” she smiled shyly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right. Good. Now that we’ve established that, where in the bloody hell is that Witcher?” Jaskier pouted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As if on cue, Geralt appeared around the corner.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come on then, let’s not stand around here all evening,” Geralt gruffed, striding past them and into the tavern.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier gasped in mock indignation and Vayla was pretty sure he tried to flick Geralt on the ear but the Witcher caught his wrist without even turning around.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nice try bard. Come on,” he grunted. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla giggled and followed them into the tavern.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The tavern was as warm as she expected it to be. There was a welcoming air to the place and soon enough an ache for home twisted into her gut. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As she took a seat, she could feel people’s gazes, though she was positive it wasn’t because of her, or at least she hoped. Her fingers went back to fidgeting, something that wasn’t missed by the Witcher, who was sitting at her side. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nervous?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head, a sense of amusement playing in his amber eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Huh? Oh...” she felt her cheeks warm and clasped her hands in front of her, giggling gently, a tinge of anxiety hidden in her tone, “A... A little?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t worry,” the Witcher said kindly, “it’s not you they’re interested in. It's me, and... well that idiot.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt nodded his head to Jaskier who was by the bar, chatting loudly with the barkeep and the patrons around him. There was a calm confidence to the bard, an energy radiating off him that seemed to be infectious.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He waltzed back over to them with three frothing tankards of ale, followed by a barmaid who placed three plates of stew and a loaf of bread on the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you,” Jaskier winked at her as he sat down, and the barmaid scurried away with a bashful smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bard handed them each a tankard and then drank deeply from his own.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well?” Geralt quirked a brow at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” Jaskier leaned back in his chair and pulled a plate of stew towards himself, “got rooms for the night but there’s only two so you and I can share Geralt. And breakfast will be provided for free in the morning as long as I impress him with my performance tonight.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla took a drink and smirked at Jaskier, the froth from the cup painting the bow of her lip causing a bit of laughter from the bard which was quickly silenced by the Witcher’s hum. Noticing it she quickly brushed it away with her sleeve. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“By the divines, my mother would be mortified,” she chuckled gently pushing around a few of the vegetables with her spoon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’ll be our little secret then,” Jaskier hummed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She caught the Witcher’s gaze, a sense of recognition flashing behind his amber eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She tried to distract herself from Geralt’s interested gaze by watching Jaskier wolf down his stew as if he’d never seen food before. He finished off with another deep swig of ale and then practically threw himself from the table, lute in hand. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gotta go earn our keep,” the bard winked at her as he strode away from the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt smirked at her bewildered expression and said, “Just enjoy this.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla turned her gaze back to Jaskier who had taken up a place in front of the hearth. Already a crowd of patrons were gathering around him as he was giving his lute a quick tune up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla’s heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him roll his shoulders slightly, flex his fingers and then point towards Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“This one’s for you, you sexy beast,” the bard grinned.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt rolled his eyes and Vayla couldn’t help her giggle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 <i>“When a humble bard, graced a ride-along, with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song,”</i> Jaskier sang.</p><p>His voice was rich and melodic, and Vayla could see why his fame was widespread. He was very good. There was an engaging charm about him, a warmth and a gentleness that just drew her in. 
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She couldn’t take her eyes off him and listened to every word intently. She was utterly captivated.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When Jaskier hit the chorus, the tavern became alive with the voices of the patrons singing along. The buzz in the room sent a chill down her spine.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
<i>“Toss a coin to your Witcher, o’ valley of plenty, ohohoh,”</i> Jaskier winked at her which sent another flurry of fluttering through her chest.</p><p>As the song continued, more of the tavern's patrons joined in and when Jaskier sang the next chorus, Vayla heard herself adding her voice to the crowd as they sang. 
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt grinned at her as the song ended and she flushed slightly under his steady gaze.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier was chattering to the patrons as he prepared for the next song and Geralt nudged her under the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, what do you think?” the Witcher hummed, inclining his head towards Jaskier, a bright pride in his amber eyes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She cleared her throat and hummed, biting down on her bottom lip before glancing at the bard who was starting his next set. She smirked gently then looked down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Definitely a songbird, and better than any I know,” she said, popping a piece of bread in her mouth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt winked at her, nodding in agreement.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m very lucky to have him as a friend,” the fondness in Geralt’s tone had her tingling.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever looked at her or spoke to her with the same love Geralt had for Jaskier. It sent a pang through her chest. She shook herself slightly and flicked her gaze back onto Jaskier.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After another three songs, Jaskier paused to accept a goblet of wine that was thrust into his hand and took a quick drink.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bard had a thoughtful look on his face as he plucked absently at his lute, listening to the man who was gesticulating wildly in front of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla stiffened when she recognised the tune lilting from Jaskier’s skilled fingers. It was the song she had sung for them. Jaskier caught her gaze and quirked his brows at her, flashing her a grin. The subtle tilt of his head was an invitation to join him. No pressure, just an open invite to come up with him beside the hearth.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt understood the silent communication and blinked warmly at Vayla.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She slowly rose from her seat before sauntering over to him, a blush tinging her cheeks as she made her way forward and chuckled. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I already told you I’m not nearly as good as you say Jaskier,” she said, her voice low.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You are very wrong about that, love, and anyway,” he dropped his voice as she joined him, leaning in a little closer, “most of them are too drunk to care. They’re the perfect audience to start building confidence with. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Vayla bit her lower lip.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The patrons that had gathered around to enjoy Jaskier were not so subtly questioning who she was and why the bard had let her join him. Jaskier had enough influence over them to keep them settled and he gazed imploringly at Vayla. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you think? You want to give it a try? Just for fun?” he smiled.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She smiled to herself this time and glanced up at him, the memories of the first time she ever did this flashing through her and she shrugged. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why not,” she could see the joy in Jaskier’s eyes, and she found herself growing hot under his cornflower blue gaze, “However, probably not best if I’m singing a song about...myself. I only did it before to show you...”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then what do you want to sing?” he hummed, eyes bright.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>The patrons were becoming a little impatient but Jaskier hushed them.</p><p>“My friend and I are discussing what to perform for you next. I swear to the gods that you are in for a real treat, but all good things come to those who wait,” the bard chided them.</p><p>His blue gaze flicked back to Vayla and his expression was so soft it made her heart melt.</p><p>“Do you know...Touch the Sky by chance?” she asked curiously a slight raise to her brow and both hands on her hip. It was a hit when she was but a child, so she doubted it highly but even still, it was worth asking.</p><p>“I might be able to pull that off,” he grinned at her, “you ready?”</p><p>She nodded shyly but his brazen smile reassured her.</p><p>“Don’t look at them okay? Look at me. Pretend they’re not there,” Jaskier hummed softly.</p><p>She shifted slightly, fixing her eyes on him, on his face, damn he really was very handsome, and tried to keep her focus on him, determination rippling through her.</p><p>Jaskier met her gaze steadily and then began playing his lute. The familiar melody made her feel giddy and homesick. The patrons cheered, raising their drinks and excitement buzzed through them.</p><p>As Jaskier played the intro beautifully, she felt a rise of nausea in her gut, that flutter of nerves, but Jaskier’s expression was soft and warm and... dammit it was comfortable and safe.</p><p>As the intro was about to run into the verse, he gave her the cue with a quirk of his brow and together they started to sing.</p><p>Her voice rang out, pure and sweet. Every higher note she hit had many of the patrons cheering. A few of the drunken men shouted, twirling her into their arms and she giggled as she danced around them.</p><p>
  <i>“I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky,<br/>
I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky!”</i>
</p><p>She glanced over at Jaskier who pulled his hand away from his lute long enough to twirl her, not that they needed the music anyway. The stomping and clapping made up for the beat.</p><p>It was exhilarating, freeing. After so long stuck in the crypt, after so long with the pressures put upon her by others to fill certain rolls, she finally had nothing to stop her from just enjoying herself. And she was. There was a spark of confidence in her that surprised even herself.</p><p>She was aware of the Witcher in the corner, watching them with warmth. She was aware of Jaskier’s eyes on her, an expression on his face she couldn’t quite read.</p><p>Vayla smiled at him as they continued their performance and it took her a moment to realise that Jaskier had stopped singing. He quirked a smile at her, encouragement to keep going, and showed his real skill with his lute. He chased each melody with a complex harmony, his fingers flitting about the strings, and still somehow managed to dance around in time with the beat.</p><p>She had never met a bard that could rival his skill and she suddenly felt dizzy with the honour of performing with him.</p><p>She beamed, giving a quick curtsy just as the song ended and watched as the crowd around them erupted with praise and applause. She felt herself blushing. By the gods she never felt so giddy in her life, everything around her spun.</p><p>“Thank you!” Jaskier cried, taking her hand and raising it high, their fingers intertwining, before bowing low, “Vayla, ladies and gentlemen! The hidden Lily of the Valley!”</p><p>She blushed gently at both her new nickname and her actual name leaving his lips. It sounded so natural and good coming from him, and her heart fluttered at it. The two of them gazed at one another, the world around them fading as she smiled at him. Blue on green, euphoria ghosting her face for only a moment before turning to the crowd but as their hands dropped from their place in the air, she noticed he didn’t let her go and she giggled.</p><p>“I think that concludes our evening,” Jaskier beamed at the patrons, giving Vayla’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>There were protests mingled with the applause. The crowd started to disperse and as Vayla went to head back to Geralt, Jaskier tugged her back to him and brought her hand up so he could press a gentle kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>“Thank you, love. You were wonderful,” he gazed at her softly, something flickering in his blue eyes that she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“Oh no. I wasn’t-” she blushed.</p><p>“Hey none of that!” Jaskier scowled at her, “you did brilliantly, and I just wish you knew how good you actually are.”</p><p>Her already red cheeks darkened, and he rubbed circles into the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>“You look tired,” he said after a pause, “Come on, let’s go see how Geralt fared without us, and then we can retire for the evening.”</p><p>Vayla chuckled and the two of them made their way over. The Witcher gave them both a bright smile as she walked so fluidly with Jaskier’s hand in her own. He sensed something different in the way she acted around the bard, something fond in both of them.</p><p>She glanced at Geralt and ran a hand through her hair, exhaling deeply.</p><p>“That was...fun,” she chuckled softly.</p><p>“It looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Geralt smiled at her as they both sat again at the table.</p><p>“They were a good crowd,” Jaskier beamed, “couldn’t sing for shit but what they lacked in vocal talent, they definitely made up for in enthusiasm.”</p><p>“Rather like yourself then,” Geralt rumbled teasingly.</p><p>Jaskier’s indignant offence lasted a mere second before he was grinning at the Witcher.</p><p>“Say what you like Geralt, we all know you’re just jealous that you can’t even hold a tune,” he smirked.</p><p>“My talents lie elsewhere,” Geralt winked at Vayla and she giggled.</p><p>Jaskier finally let go of her hand to rub at his eyes. It was odd, but she immediately missed the contact, the warmth and pressure of his fingers twined with her own.</p><p>The bard stifled a yawn and it was adorable. The way he arched slightly, the little noise he made. Vayla had to focus on her hands in her lap to distract herself. She knew that Geralt had seen her reaction by the look on his face.</p><p>“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m definitely ready for a sleep,” Jaskier hummed hazily, “come on Geralt, you’re bunking with me. Vayla your room is across the hall from us.”</p><p>She nodded and quickly turned to the stairs, following behind them. Once she got to her room however, her heart pounded, and she swallowed thickly. It was so dark that it reminded her of...no... she wasn’t going to think about that, it was behind her and she had to remember that she was okay, she was safe now.</p><p>She quickly lit the candle by the bed, and watched as it illuminated the room but like the crypt it did very little. She pulled herself onto the bed and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>Breathe in Vayla, breathe out, you’re fine, she told herself as she watched the flame near her bed and glanced at the door. The darkness suffocated her as she looked around. Her feet carried her to the door before she even realized she had done it and she quickly crossed the hall and knocked on their door.</p><p>“Geralt? Jask...Jaskier?” she cried gently.</p><p>The door creaked open and she was met with concerned blue eyes.</p><p>“Vayla? What’s wrong?” Jaskier tilted his head as he opened the door fully. He had shirked his doublet and was just in his shirt and breeches. One boot was off, and she realised she had interrupted him.</p><p>She could see the Witcher already lounging on the bed, watching her curiously.</p><p>“Sorry. I... no sorry it doesn’t matter. Good night,” she said hurriedly, turning to go back to her room.</p><p>Jaskier caught her arm, stopping her and bringing her round to face him again.</p><p>“What’s going on, love?” he said gently, reaching out to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear but she backed away before he could touch her.</p><p>A strange pang went through his chest, but he held his hands up quietly, trying to show her he wasn't about to try it again and the tension in her eased slightly.</p><p>“Sorry…” Jaskier blinked softly at her, “Just...tell me how I can help.”</p><p>She was struggling not to cry.</p><p>“I can’t...I don’t...I don’t want to be alone,” she managed to say.</p><p>Understanding passed through Jaskier’s expression and he glanced at Geralt who just simply nodded.</p><p>“Alright. Give me a sec Vayla and I’ll come through with you,” he said softly, brushing his fingers down her cheek so feather light she wasn’t sure it had happened.</p><p>She hovered in the doorway as he gathered his doublet jacket, boot and pack, said good night to Geralt with a joke about how the Witcher was getting the bed all to himself tonight and then joined Vayla.</p><p>“Come on then, love,” he smiled at her and she went back into her room with him following.</p><p>There was a churning in her gut that she couldn’t attach one single emotion to. Nerves, embarrassment, relief, apprehension, all of it and more swirling round and round and making her wonder if this was better after all but then Jaskier’s hand was on her shoulder, warm and reassuring and his eyes were soft and full of kindness and she wanted nothing more than to hug him.</p><p>As they re-entered her room, she ran a hand through her long red hair, practically fisting it on one side as she exhaled and sat back on her bed. Jaskier sat his things beside the nightstand and turned to Vayla with a gentle smile. She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers and she shook her head.</p><p>“I know it’s...I’m sor-”</p><p>He tilted her chin upward so she could look up at him and clicked his tongue, “No, no, don’t you apologize. You’ve been alone for gods know how long in that damned crypt.”</p><p>She shrugged, “So it isn’t ridiculous that I’m scared?</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Jaskier sat down on the bed beside her and after a slight hesitation, he put an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>Before she could stop herself, she was leaning into his warmth, her head resting against his.</p><p>“Thank you Jaskier,” she mumbled.</p><p>Jaskier laced their fingers together in response, his arm around her squeezing her slightly.</p><p>“Tell me what you need from me, love,” he whispered, “do you just need me in the room with you? Lying next to you?”</p><p>“Can you just... can you just hold me?” she asked, voice very small and quiet.</p><p>Jaskier smiled gently and pulled her to him.</p><p>“Of course, my lily” he chuckled tilting her chin so she could look at him and just for a moment he forgot how to breath as his eyes met hers.</p><p>She moved away from his touch and she rested her head on his chest and sighed. She felt a slight indignation as she was held, she shouldn’t be scared, this was stupid but, holding onto him, sitting there wrapped in the bard’s arms, she could care less about any of it. She just wanted to be safe, to feel safe.</p><p>Jaskier hummed as he ran his fingers through her hair. His heart was thundering in his chest and there was a giddy feeling in his gut as Vayla nestled into him. The sudden need to keep her safe sparked through him and he bit his bottom lip to stop the noise rising in his throat.</p><p>He leaned back onto the bed, pulling her with him, shifting around until they were both settled and comfortable under the blanket.</p><p>Jaskier’s arms were tucked around her, bundling her to his chest and she curled into his warmth with a sigh. Her head on his chest, listening to the rapid thump of his heart. He pressed his nose into her hair.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked softly.</p><p>She hummed in response as her fingers curled into his shirt, her eyes fluttering closed and she sighed happily. </p><p>“Hey Jaskier?” she mumbled softly burying her face into his chest. She heard him hum sleepily, “Thank you, for this.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jaskier blinked slowly as the events of the day finally caught up to him.</p><p>He forced himself to stay awake though, listening to the steadying of her breathing until he knew she was asleep.  Then, and only then, did he surrender to the darkness himself. His thoughts full of green eyes and red hair and beautiful singing.</p><p><i>“Come Vayla,”</i> came a whisper. Her heart pounding as her feet carried her forward. She couldn't see a thing but knew wherever she was going she’d be safe. <i>“Mother,”</i> she heard herself say, <i>“Where are we going?”</i> She didn't receive an answer, only a hum and a squeeze from both wrists. <i>“Safety,”</i> she heard another voice say, the feeling of magic in the air made her stomach lurch and skin crawl. The entire room was dark and she cried, <i>“Mother! Annika!”</i> fear clutched her, she wanted to scream, the walls were closing in, then she heard another voice “Vayla? Vayla, love wake up.”</p><p>Vayla’s eyes snapped open and she gulped in the air. The darkness was still there but through it she could just about make out concerned blue eyes.</p><p>There was a warmth on her cheek, and it took her racing mind a moment to realise that it was a hand.</p><p>Jaskier was leaning over her, thumb brushing back and forth across her cheek as he tried to bring her back to wakefulness. Her face scrunched as tears leaked from her eyes and she reached for him, feeling her hands connect with his shirt and fisting them into the fabric.</p><p>Jaskier pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in a tight embrace as each breath shuddered through her and she wept into his shoulder. She lay there practically being cradled in the bard's arms, slight tremors rippling through her body as she wept, the darkness around her making her uncomfortable.</p><p>After some time, Jaskier relit the candle and she took a breath, her tears turning to tremors and hiccups.</p><p>“It’s alright, love, I’ve got you,” he hushed her gently, “I’ve got you. You’re safe with me.”</p><p>She pressed her face into his neck, struggling to control the sob that threatened to escape her. She didn’t know why, but she believed him.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier settled back on the bed next to her, cocooning her in his arms as if trying to protect her from whatever unseen horror had her so scared.</p><p>It hurt in his heart to see her like this. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Just a simple, affectionate, reassuring, natural reaction on his behalf and it had her tingling, making her wonder what she had done to deserve such tenderness from him.</p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he mumbled, his breath warm against her skin, “but if you do, I will always be here to listen, okay? You’re not alone anymore.”</p><p>She sniffled and placed a hand at his heart yet again bunching up her fist in his shirt.</p><p>“It was before I was put into the crypt. Annika...was leading me inside...I... was so...so scared...” she whispered trying to keep herself from breaking down again.</p><p>“Hey hush now,” Jaskier had to bite back his own tears, his heart breaking for her, “I’ve got you. You aren’t ever going back into that crypt, you hear me? I won’t let it happen. I... I would rather die than let it happen."</p><p>His voice broke slightly on the last few words and she lifted her head to look at him.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, bewilderment and confusion etching her face.</p><p>“Because I hate how much pain you’re in. I hate how terrified you are. I hate that there’s very little I can do to take all the hurt away but... if you’ll let me, I want to help you put it behind you, to move on and focus on...on bigger and better and brighter things.”</p><p>“Jaskier,” she buried her face into his shoulder, and he cradled her gently as she cried.</p><p>The bard held her for a few moments longer until she was once again asleep but as he watched her relax, he carded his fingers through her hair. Her breathing was still shaky, and his heart ached. He could only imagine what she’d gone through, but what he spoke was true. He’d sooner die than let her go through it again and he was sure that Geralt would feel the same way about it. He sighed and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Eventually sleep claimed him again but all too soon dawn was spilling through the window and he was blinking back to wakefulness. His head felt hazy and his eyes ached but the heavy weight in his arms had him quickly forgetting about his lack of sleep.</p><p>Vayla was still curled into him, one hand against her chest, the other resting on his stomach. Their legs had tangled in the night and her soft breaths tickled his neck.</p><p>She looked so peaceful and beautiful, the fear from her nightmare but a mere memory.</p><p>He brushed his thumb across her cheek, and she shifted but didn’t stir.</p><p>Jaskier stared at the ceiling, a pang going through his heart.</p><p>There came a rapt knock on the door and Jaskier lifted his head to see Geralt peek into the room.</p><p>“Coming for breakfast?” the Witcher kept his voice low.</p><p>“A minute,” Jaskier mouthed back, not quite ready to disturb her.</p><p>Geralt nodded and disappeared again and Jaskier let out a sigh.</p><p>After a moment he slowly shifted on the bed, turning himself so that he was on his side and facing Vayla. He trailed soft fingers up and down her cheek until her eyes fluttered and her breathing hitched slightly.</p><p>“Morning,” Jaskier smiled at her when green eyes met blue.</p><p>“Good morning,” she nuzzled into the pillow and smiled, her voice was laced with sleep, “You must hear this a lot but you’re quite comfortable,” she snickered gently, “but not bad for a girl's first time."</p><p>Jaskier pulled a face, “Thanks. I think?”</p><p>She couldn’t take how cute he looked with his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkled, and she placed a hand on his cheek, a caress that had him softening, blue eyes wide and bright.</p><p>“Thank you Jaskier,” she said sincerely.</p><p>He hummed, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his hand came up to cover her own against his face. He laced their fingers together and then, resting his blue gaze on her, brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.</p><p>“Anytime, love. I’m here if you need me,” he smiled.</p><p>That thought was a strange one. For so long Vayla has had to count on herself. But last night, she needed Jaskier and he helped her without a second thought, and as she looked into those beautiful eyes, she could feel a deep warmth building in her. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to need him. Or the Witcher, she thought to herself.</p><p>Jaskier kissed the back of her hand and then rolled himself off the bed.</p><p>“Come on,” he chirped, pulling on his boots and shrugging on his doublet, “Geralt is waiting for us to join him for breakfast.”</p><p>Vayla pulled herself from the bed and hummed. The early morning sounds from the tavern below barely audible but they made her smile as she slid on her boots. Pulling back her hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she arched in a delicious stretch and turned to Jaskier, before making her way out the door.</p><p>“Come on songbird,” her voice came out as a chuckle.</p><p>Jaskier quirked a brow at her, his expression playful.</p><p>“Songbird yourself,” he nudged her as they left the room.</p><p>She giggled, a strange feeling building in her as she came down the stairs by Jaskier’s side and they both joined Geralt at a table. It was almost like... but no that was ridiculous. She had known Jaskier for just over a day. There was no way he could feel like...and yet there it was. Warming her heart and fluttering in her gut. That feeling of home.</p><p>She was being silly, she told herself, she was just...touch starved after being in the crypt for so long and sleeping curled into Jaskier had been nice, comforting. That’s what it was. That’s all it was.</p><p>Vayla shook herself as she sank into a chair, Geralt’s rumbled greeting making her smile.</p><p>“Sleep okay?” the Witcher asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I...,” she trailed off and bit her lower lip, trying to force away the embarrassment that came with being scared of being alone in the dark.</p><p>Geralt nodded in understanding and a soft yawn fell from Jaskier. He arched with the motion. Vayla did absolutely not see the patch of his bare stomach that became visible as his shirt rode up slightly and was absolutely not still thinking about it when Jaskier gave Geralt a sleepy smile. </p><p>“How about you dear Witcher?” the bard asked.</p><p>“It was great,” Geralt smirked, eyes blazing with mirth, “I didn’t have you hogging all the sheets.”</p><p>“I do not hog the sheets you ass,” Jaskier pouted, arms folding across his chest.</p><p>Geralt just grinned.</p><p>“So, what’s for breakfast?” the bard hummed, resting his arms on the table.</p><p>“Porridge. The barkeep will bring it over when it’s ready,” Geralt gruffed.</p><p>Vayla’s stomach growled and she glanced over to the bar. There weren’t many people milling about this early in the morning, a few drunks left over from the night before but that was about it.</p><p>She suddenly realised that Geralt had asked her a question and she turned her attention to him.</p><p>“Sorry?” she asked.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’ve recovered from your performance last night,” Geralt winked at her.</p><p>She ran a hand through her hair and sighed gently.</p><p>“Well enough I suppose,” she spoke honestly, her green eyes falling to the table. The darkened circles under her eyes weren't easily missed but Geralt understood.</p><p>“Nightmares?” he rumbled. Her ears perked and she shuddered but gave no reply.</p><p>Geralt made a noise of sympathy but before he could ask her more questions Jaskier jumped in.</p><p>“It’ll get better with time,” he sounded sure, and the hand that he placed on her thigh under the table was reassuring, “we’ll just take it night by night and we’re both here for you if you need us, right Geralt?"</p><p>Jaskier flicked his eyes to the Witcher who nodded, then back to Vayla.</p><p>She was grateful but she didn’t know how to put it into words.</p><p>“So, after breakfast we’re headed to Kaer Morhen right?” Jaskier tilted his head, eyes back on Geralt.</p><p>“Right. It’s the safest place for her for now, and Vesemir will know how to help her,” Geralt hummed.</p><p>The thought of going to the Witcher’s keep sent mixed feelings through her but she knew Geralt was right.</p><p>“Breakfast,” the barkeep grunted, placing three bowls of steaming porridge in front of them.</p><p>He turned and left before they could give their thanks. Geralt and Jaskier exchanged a look. Jaskier shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe he’s just tired?” he suggested.</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt dug a spoon into the thick oats and began to eat.</p><p>Even though she was hungry, she barely ate that morning, too many thoughts, and the nightmares that haunted her mind were a lot to handle and while Jaskier and Geralt understood the feeling, the bard could feel his heart aching for the girl.</p><p>Once they were finished in the tavern, Geralt made sure to pay the barkeep and the three made their way from the building. Once they did, she pulled her hood just over her head. Geralt glanced at her.</p><p>“What?” she asked, “You never know who knows me or is maybe looking to kill me.”</p><p>Her voice was gentle but just a whisper.</p><p>Geralt understood. Gods how he understood. He had spent nearly thirty years after the incident in Blaviken being very careful to conceal who he was to the best of his ability. It wasn’t until he met Jaskier when things started to change. He remembered the feeling all too well and as he took Jaskier and her packs from them to sling over Roach’s saddle bags, he gave her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>Jaskier hummed pleasantly in the new morning sun, readjusting his lute strap and sucking in a lungful of crisp air.</p><p>“It’s a good day for travelling,” he beamed at them and Vayla couldn’t help but feel pulled in by his enthusiasm.</p><p>Geralt swung himself up onto his mare and nudged her on. Jaskier took up his usual place beside her and he offered his hand to Vayla.</p><p>“Coming, love?” he smiled at her.</p><p>She felt herself smiling back and took his hand.</p><p>The journey to Kaer Morhen was far from uneventful. The very same morning they set off, Geralt had to haul Jaskier out of a stream because the bard had been too distracted musing at the world around him and tumbled headfirst into it.</p><p>“Why didn’t you warn me?” the bard had spluttered.</p><p>“Because I knew it was going to be funny,” the Witcher smirked.</p><p>Vayla couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from her and Jaskier’s indignant expression didn’t help.</p><p>Camp that night was based at the foot of an old oak tree and after an impromptu jamming session from Jaskier, they turned in for the night. Vayla had hesitated, and when Jaskier invited her to share his bedroll with her, she clambered in next to him without a second thought. She was plagued by nightmares again that night but Jaskier was there to wake her and settle her again.</p><p>The days were long and, in the early summer, just the right side of warm. Endless walking with the occasional strumming from Jaskier. The bard and the Witcher shared stories about their adventures together and Vayla found she could listen to them all day. The various monsters Geralt had hunted, and some of the courtly performances Jaskier had been invited to. The story of how they met in Posada at the edge of the world and the elves they had encountered there, and Jaskier’s first winter in Kaer Morhen where he met Geralt’s brothers for the first time.</p><p>She never really revealed much of herself to them, but they never pushed her, knowing she would open up in her own time. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone before but Geralt and Jaskier made it easy.</p><p>They stopped in a village market on the third day, just for essentials Geralt had said. Jaskier insisted that honeycakes were essential and eventually Geralt gave in. Jaskier bought enough for each of them.</p><p>“I love honeycakes,” he had said with a gleeful smile.</p><p>They continued on, their journey interjected with gathering herbs for Geralt’s Witcher potions, chasing after Roach who took off to investigate a particularly tasty patch of clover, Jaskier trying song lyrics on them and asking for their opinions, Vayla getting particularly invested in this and having a debate with the bard about the best way to describe the sound of a doves wing much to Geralt’s chagrin, being set upon by bandits who were very quickly sent scurrying in the opposite direction, being chased out of a village because Jaskier accidentally mistook the alderman’s wife for the man’s mother, a competition being established between Jaskier and Vayla of who could flick the most grass seeds onto Geralt before the Witcher noticed but the joke was on them because Geralt was very aware of what they were doing and when they stopped for a rest, dumped an entire armful of leaves on the both of them, stopping in a little hamlet and Geralt dealing with their leshen problem while Vayla and Jaskier stayed with the civilians, Jaskier quizzing Geralt mercilessly about the hunt with Vayla just enjoying their banter back and forth. She had been tempted to ask the Witcher to let her go with him, but she was trying to keep a low-profile and leshen’s aren’t exactly low-profile monsters.</p><p>Through it all she had to admit, she was having fun. She was having more fun with them than she remembered having in years.</p><p>Each evening they camped under the stars, Geralt cautious about drawing too much attention to themselves or leaving a trail of tavern rooms that could be followed. And each evening followed a very similar pattern.</p><p>After dinner, Jaskier would play his lute for a bit, Geralt would mediate and Vayla would watch the dancing flames of their fire. Then Jaskier would tell her a story about him and Geralt or about his time in Oxenfurt or one of the other millions of stories he seemed to have stored away somewhere.</p><p>She felt safe and relaxed and comfortable and one evening she found herself with Jaskier laying on his back, his head in her lap, gesticulating wildly as he told her a tale whilst she carded her fingers through his hair. It was the most natural and right feeling thing in the world and the tightness in her chest was slowly easing. Each night ended the same, with her tucked in next to Jaskier, falling asleep in his arms.</p><p>The nightmares were coming less and less with Jaskier’s help, though there was one night when she woke trembling to find that she hadn’t disturbed Jaskier and he was still fast asleep. Geralt on the other hand had been very aware of her movements and moved his bedroll beside her so that he could sooth her back to sleep with gentle words and caresses. She had woken the next morning practically sandwiched between the two of them, warm and for the first time in a long time, actually feeling happy.</p><p>She was hit by the sudden realisation that she trusted the pair of them, and it sent a thrill down her spine. It had been too long since she had been able to trust anyone. Who knew it would end up being a Witcher and his bard?</p><p>As the days dragged into weeks, she found herself laughing more and engaging with them both in conversation which thoroughly delighted Jaskier. The bard referred to her as his and Geralt’s friend on many occasions, and she was starting to feel that they were truly her friends too.</p><p>Eventually, one night, about two days south of Kaer Morhen, as she played with Jaskier’s hair, his head a solid weight in her lap, listening to him talk more about the estate where he grew up, she finally decided to give them both something.</p><p>Jaskier felt her shift slightly and looked up at her. She gazed down at him, affection for him swelling in her heart and she cupped his face lightly, brushing her thumb back and forth across his cheek. What was it about him that just drew her in? He was so soft and sweet and loving and kind. Patient and understanding and it hurt her heart that he was so willing to drop everything to help her. She found herself wanting to protect him. To keep him safe. To give him the world and more. It was a strange feeling. A good one, but strange. It occurred to her that she had never felt like this before.</p><p>“Can…can I tell you a story?” she hummed softly.</p><p>Geralt lifted his head from where he had been whetting his silver blade, amber eyes wide with interest.</p><p>Jaskier blinked softly at her, blue eyes bright and leaning slightly into her touch.</p><p>“I mean…” she bit her lower lip, “Something about…me. I know you both pretty well by now but…well neither of you really know me.”</p><p>“Then let us know you,” Geralt said simply.</p><p>The realisation that it was that easy hit her like a punch to the gut and suddenly all the reasons she had for holding back disappeared.</p><p>“The ones who are after me, the reason I was put into the crypt for my own safety,” there was a slight bitterness in her tone, “They are called the Thalmor."</p><p>“Thalmor?” Geralt tilted his head slightly, sure he had heard that name before but not quite remembering where or what it meant.</p><p>“Elves. Soldiers. They’re not very…fond of me. Of what I am. The Dragonborn power I possess. The power is a gift from Talos and Akatosh the dragon god. Talos was…um…he was the Dragonborn before me. A hero turned god. Which the Thalmor also despise,” she took a breath.</p><p>It felt like an invisible weight was being lifted from her. There was so much she wanted to tell them, that she had to tell them, but this, for now, this was a lot for her, and they could tell. Jaskier had taken both of her hands in his, his head still in her lap as he looked up at her. Geralt was very still, his attention focused on her.</p><p>“My power is a threat to them you see. The...my potential…” she trailed off and felt Jaskier shift in her lap, “I was put into the crypt to keep me safe from them and from…others."</p><p>The memories of the crypt filled her mind and she stiffened, becoming lost in the fear and darkness. The pressure of Jaskier’s hands in hers brought her back and she had to bite back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jaskier said gently.</p><p>“I think that might be enough for one night,” Geralt grunted and she nodded in relief.</p><p>“Thank you Vayla. For opening up to us,” Jaskier reached up to caress her cheek and she let her eyes flutter shut under his warmth.</p><p>That night she curled up next to Jaskier as usual, his arms around her safe and familiar and she fell asleep quickly. No nightmares plagued her that night.</p><p>As they started the last part of the journey through the mountains towards the Witcher’s keep, she told them little bits about her home, where she grew up, what she used to like to do as a child.</p><p>Jaskier lapped up every word she said, never pressing her for more than she was willing to give.</p><p>Though as they neared Kaer Morhen, a nervousness settled in her gut and she couldn’t bring herself to explain why when they asked her.</p><p>It was around midday, the air cooler with the altitude and the sky blanketed in fluffy clouds, that they finally arrived at the gates of the stone keep.</p><p>“So, did you live in Tamriel all your life then?” Jaskier asked as they passed under the stone archway leading into the courtyard and she nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I have...I only ever came to the continent to-”</p><p>But before she could explain further a loud, hearty laugh erupted from the doors of the main keep, near about startling the red-haired woman next to her Witcher and bard. Her head snapped toward the source and her eyes widened.</p><p>“Are my eyes deceiving me?” boomed a gruff voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends, New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt’s confusion and bewilderment rooted him to the spot. He hadn’t seen Taige in... years, decades. The older Witcher only came to the keep when he needed to rummage around in the library or discuss something with Vesemir. Other than that, he usually stayed away. There were too many painful memories here for him at Kaer Morhen. But what was even more confusing, and bewildering, was the fact that Vayla seemed to know Taige and Taige seemed to know Vayla, which didn’t make any sense at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d know that gruff voice anywhere. Taige. Vayla smiled.</p><p>“Well you must be pushing... what? 300 or something? Wouldn’t surprise me that the Great Dragon Slayer can’t recognize his favourite girl!” she grinned.</p><p>This was met with another booming laugh.</p><p>A rather tall, rather broad, and rather hairy Witcher stood in the doorway. His greying beard was pleated down his chest and his leather armour was well worn. On his back was the signature silver blade of the Witchers but instead of a steel sword, he carried a battle axe. </p><p>Geralt’s confusion and bewilderment rooted him to the spot. He hadn’t seen Taige in... years, decades. The older Witcher only came to the keep when he needed to rummage around in the library or discuss something with Vesemir. Other than that, he usually stayed away. There were too many painful memories here for him at Kaer Morhen. But what was even more confusing, and bewildering, was the fact that Vayla seemed to know Taige and Taige seemed to know Vayla, which didn’t make any sense at all. </p><p>Also, that fact that Taige was smiling. Something Geralt was pretty sure he had never seen the old Witcher do.</p><p>Jaskier was hovering by Geralt’s side, picking up on Geralt's confusion and trying very hard not to say anything that would make things worse or awkward.</p><p>The bard didn’t recognise the Witcher who had swept Vayla up into a bear hug that had the girl giggling. He had been at the keep enough times to know Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir really well, but this new Witcher was a mystery to him. It was also very exciting. A new Witcher meant new stories which meant new ballads.</p><p>“Little Dragon,” Taige boomed, “It’s been too long.”</p><p>He finally put Vayla down and glanced at Geralt who was still holding Roach’s reins. Taige nodded to him. </p><p>“Geralt. You’re looking well,” the old Witcher grunted, losing the affection in his tone, “and who’s that human next to you?”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Jaskier puffed up slightly.</p><p>“Ah yes the little pet bard you allow to trail around with you,” there was scathing in Taige’s voice and Jaskier couldn’t hide his flash of hurt.</p><p>“He’s not-” Geralt tried to defend him but Taige’s attention was drawn back to Vayla.</p><p>“How have you been?” the old Witcher rumbled.</p><p>“Better now that I’m not stuck in that damned crypt old man,” she said, running a hand through her hair, but she didn’t miss the expression on Jaskier’s face. </p><p>“Taige,” she said pointedly her eyebrow raised, “Apologize to Jaskier.” </p><p>Taige glanced at her then to him. From where Geralt stood he could see the bard blushing in embarrassment, remarks of protest coming from him, but Vayla held her hand up and then crossed her arms.</p><p>“He’s not Geralt’s pet, you bastard. Apologize. Now.” </p><p>Taige let out a loud roar of laughter and messed with her hair, “Oh sweet little lass, you remind me so much of your mother.” </p><p>“I was taught well, but even still. She wouldn’t have allowed your behaviour.”</p><p>Taige rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry bard,” he threw in Jaskier’s direction.</p><p>It was as insincere as apologies come but from him, it was the best she was going to get.</p><p>Her heart panged in her chest when she saw Geralt place a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p><p>Geralt had a deep frown set into his face. The way Vayla spoke to Taige, the way she acted around him, she didn’t just know the old Witcher, she was comfortable with him. Which was insane. Impossible. Taige was nearly 3 centuries old. Geralt had known him for nearly 100 of those years. If Vayla knew him that would make her…</p><p>“Okay,” he growled, “would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on here?”</p><p>Vayla chuckled and glanced at Taige who wrapped his beefy arm around her shoulder and let out a gruff hum. </p><p>“Ah you haven’t told ‘em yet have ya?” he asked, and she cringed.</p><p>She shook her head and sighed, “I was born in the 4th era of Tamriel in 158 of the Evening Star. In your time that was...”</p><p>“A little over 100 years ago,” Taige sighed.</p><p>“I was placed in the crypt at 21 and left there. My Dragonborn blood and magic stopped my aging process completely and... well... that means I’m a hundred and twenty-one... technically. I was raised in Tamriel, brought here around 13 and trained until 21 by the Witchers. That’s when I met old Taige here. He knew my mother Annika.”</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier shared a look. The white haired Witcher had mirrored the way Taige had an arm around Vayla by wrapping a protective arm around Jaskier. The bard looked very lost and confused. </p><p>“It’s... it's a lot, I know, and I wanted to tell you sooner it’s just... I can explain better over dinner or something,” she gushed.</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt narrowed his eyes slightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry wolf,” Taige gruffed, “you’re not the only one who isn’t too happy to see me. I think Eskel and Lambert are trying to avoid me.”</p><p>“Eskel and Lambert are here too?” Geralt’s frown deepened, “what is this? Some sort of family reunion?”</p><p>“It would be if Ves was here, but the old bag is apparently doing something in Nazair,” Taige huffed.</p><p>Shit, Geralt thought to himself, he was hoping Vesemir could help with Vayla. He definitely didn’t want to broach the subject with Taige. The old Witcher was prickly towards his own kin at the best of times and he obviously hadn’t received a warm welcome which probably meant he wasn’t in a particularly good mood. </p><p>Geralt reminded himself to talk to Jaskier later about being careful around Taige. In his old age, with what he had been through, Taige wasn’t as sound in the mind as he used to be, and he could be unpredictable. Geralt wanted the bard as far away from Taige’s violent tendencies as possible. </p><p>“Let’s get in and get settled,” Geralt said slowly, “I want to find Lambert and Eskel, and then we can all properly talk.”</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it,” Taige growled, “I’ll be in the great hall.”</p><p>After giving Vayla one last smile the old Witcher marched back into the keep, and Geralt let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.</p><p>“I’ll show you to a room, that is, if you guys are still sharing a bed?” Geralt flicked his gaze between Jaskier and Vayla.</p><p>Vayla felt her cheeks warm and looked to Jaskier. </p><p>“I’m... I’m sorry about him,” she explained, shooting her eyes up to Geralt in a way as if apologizing to him for not saying anything sooner. She would have, but she hadn’t had the first clue how to start. </p><p>“Taige is like... like that estranged uncle no one is particularly happy to see when he turns up at parties,” Geralt explained to Jaskier after a nod to Vayla. </p><p>This wasn’t her fault, Taige was just like that. Once a trainee Witcher went through the trails Taige had very little patience for them. He had even less patience for humans. Geralt knew that Taige had been heavily involved in the defence of the keep in the attack that nearly destroyed it, killing most of the Witchers inside, and once Vesemir had decided that no more Witchers would go through the trials after Lambert, Taige had become even more distant. He seemed to like Vayla though and Geralt couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. Taige could be a little overprotective, and sometimes, it could be a problem.</p><p>Geralt sighed as he led Vayla and Jaskier into the keep and up a flight of stone steps.</p><p>“Jaskier, just be wary of him,” Geralt warned as they stopped outside one of the many empty bedchambers, “you’re human and it won’t matter to him that you’re my friend. If he decides he doesn’t like you, I don’t know if I can protect you.”</p><p>“You won’t be alone,” came a voice down the hall.</p><p>“Eskel,” the smile that lit up Geralt’s face had the other Witcher smiling too.</p><p>“Good to see you brother,” Eskel clapped Geralt heartily on the back, pulled Jaskier into a tight hug and gave Vayla a curt nod, “I hear you’ve spoken to the old bastard?”</p><p>“The dick just breezed in here like he owned the place, demanding to see Vesemir, and when we told him he wasn’t here, he practically took over the library,” Lambert appeared from behind Eskel. He hugged Geralt, pulled Jaskier into a hug too then took a step back to examine Vayla, “So you’re the one huh? His precious little dragon?”</p><p>“Don’t be a prick, Lambert,” Eskel chided.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not. I’m genuinely interested to meet the girl that somehow managed to earn his affection and avoid all the bullshit he hands out to the rest of us,” Lambert folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>Vayla didn’t know what to say. It was strange to hear the Witchers talk about Taige like this. He had only ever been kind with her. </p><p>“We’re going to have a talk, a proper talk, in the great hall after I get these two settled,” Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“We’ll be there. You’ll probably need the moral support,” Eskel mused but his eyes were hard.</p><p>Vayla winced at the words and ran a hand through her hair. She shot Lambert and Eskel a look, one that caused Eskel’s eyes to flash. </p><p>“You know... You look familiar...” the dark haired Witcher mused, his eyes bright as he looked her over. </p><p>“Did you know Annika? My mother?” she asked, glancing at the two. They shook their heads. </p><p>“That was before our time. We’ve only got stories, but I heard she was really close to Vesemir and Taige,” Eskel folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>She smirked, if only they knew.</p><p>“Well it’s lovely to meet you Lambert, Eskel. I’m Vayla.”</p><p>Both Witchers gave her a nod. Eskel seemed very soft and sincere. Lambert had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.</p><p>“Well I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to get to know you properly,” the youngest Witcher grinned, “but for now we’ll let Geralt settle you into rooms.”</p><p>“Catch you later,” Eskel hummed but before he turned around, he winked at Jaskier, “and you and I need to have a discussion about your ballad of The White Lady of Kavaleer Keep. The poetry is excellent.”</p><p>Jaskier flushed a dark red, a smile pulling at his lips. </p><p>Geralt watched his brothers go with a warmth in his chest.</p><p>“Right you two,” he said after a moment, “this room should suit you fine. Mine is just down the hall.”</p><p>Geralt brought them both into the bedchamber. It was simple enough. A bed with a straw mattress and stacked high with furs and blankets, a bedside table with a candle, a chest of drawers by the far wall. </p><p>Vayla and Jaskier shared a glance. The fact that they had shared a bed every night since they had first met should have been weird, but it was a habit now and felt like the most natural and comfortable thing in the world.</p><p>She stepped further into the room then looked back at him as she took a breath. There was a strange expression on Jaskier’s face that she couldn't quite decipher. She was sure Jaskier had questions, but was almost too afraid to even mention what had happened back there. </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked levelly. </p><p>Vayla shrugged in response.</p><p>“I’m okay. Strange to see someone I know. He’s been here since I was a kid,” she explained, “But as I say that... It’s probably strange for you to know a woman who’s 121 huh?” </p><p>Jaskier chuckled, softening slightly, “Well you don’t look a day over 20.”</p><p>“Elven beauty,” she flipped her hair jokingly but didn’t miss the look in his eyes. “Are... are you okay?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean... I will be,” Jaskier sighed, “there’s a lot to... to understand and... process.”</p><p>He glanced to where Geralt was waiting for them just outside the door and lowered his voice. </p><p>“Vayla, you’ve not had any nightmares for a good few nights now. You don’t really need me to help you sleep but... but if it’s okay with you I’d rather um... I’d rather stay with you,” he sounded very small, almost scared as if he feared what her answer might be. </p><p>It hurt her heart.</p><p>She smiled at him and pressed a gentle hand to his cheek. It felt like forever ago that she had met him, but it was only over a month. </p><p>“Oh Jaskier, you loveable bard. You can stay with me. I’d be honoured to have you,” she whispered gently before placing a kiss to his cheek where her hand was, now resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Though, I assumed you and Eskel might be...” she wiggled her brows and giggled.</p><p>“What? No,” Jaskier snorted, a little too quickly, “Eskel is the only one of this lot that actually appreciates my work for what it is. Every time I see him, he wants to dissect my latest ballads with me and he’s always very interested and asks lots of questions. It’s fun. Refreshing actually.”</p><p>Vayal smiled at him and he looped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a quick hug and then pressed a soft kiss to her temple.</p><p>“Thanks though, Vayla,” his expression became sincere and her heart fluttered.</p><p>“There’s no one else I’d rather have in my bed,” she hummed.</p><p>After a moment the two left their room and made their way with Geralt to the great hall where Taige and the others sat around the table near the hearth. Each had a tankard of ale, though no one seemed to be drinking. The old man was scowling at the youngest Witcher and Vayla rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Excuse me a moment Jask,” she said, pulling away from the bard with a gentle grin and kissing his cheek before running off and tapping Taige before smacking him upside the head, “Down boy. Behave.”</p><p>Taige grunted, eyes still fixed on Lambert.</p><p>“Oh, I will. But you’d think Vesemir would have taught you some respect,” he gruffed.</p><p>“Oh, he did, old man. I respect the hell out of Vesemir,” there was a glint in Lambert’s eyes that accompanied the dare in his tone. Come on, keep pushing, see what happens, it said.</p><p>“Lambert,” came Eskel’s low warning.</p><p>Lambert snorted.</p><p>Jaskier sat himself down next to Eskel and Geralt settled next to him, putting himself between the bard and Taige. He didn’t like the way the older Witcher’s eyes narrowed at the bard. </p><p>“As pleasant as this talk is,” Geralt rested his clasped hands on the table, “I think we’d all like to know more about the fact that you trained here Vayla.”</p><p>Taige mumbled something but watched as Vayla took a seat next to Lambert and she sighed. </p><p>“Maybe you should use your powers to tame some of these wild wolves, little dragon,” the old Witcher grumbled. </p><p>She rolled her eyes then shot her elder a look. </p><p>“I don’t tame wolves, old man, I run with them, remember?’</p><p>Vayla didn’t miss Geralt's smirk as Taige continued, “Ah yes the wild wolf of Kaer Morhen. Vesemir was definitely proud of you.” </p><p>She chuckled softly. Eskel nearly spit out the ale he had just taken a sip of. His eyes flickering to her. </p><p>“Wait you’re... you’re the wild wolf?” he asked, “All those stories Vesemir told... were about you?”</p><p>She hummed a gentle response of agreement. </p><p>“Particularly good with Quen too if I’m not wrong,” Eskel mused.</p><p>Taige chuckled back “Well you tend to be but not about that.”</p><p>Eskel darted a withering look at Taige but held his tongue.</p><p>Lambert on the other hand, demonstrated one of his more obtuse personality traits, not knowing when to shut up.</p><p>“I could recite the stories Vesemir used to tell about the Wild Wolf in my sleep,” the young Witcher had his amber eyes trained on Vayla, “who knew that a beautiful woman such as yourself held the starring role?”</p><p>Vayla felt her cheeks grow hot under his steady gaze.</p><p>“As for taming wolves, you’d know all about that wouldn’t you Taige. How many boys did you beat into submission when they just couldn’t get it right? And what was so special about Vayla that had you going soft for her? Because I don’t know about Eskel and Geralt, but I have never, ever seen you show any one of us or our kin an ounce of respect or affection,” Lambert’s voice was tight and there was a placed nonchalance in his expression.</p><p>Valya raised her brows at him, eyes flicking to Taige as she heard the Witcher growl. She held a gloved hand up to stop Taige and turned her eyes to Lambert then to Eskel. She pursed her lips. </p><p>“You all act like he didn’t beat me into submission myself. He only got soft for me when I protected kids in training, helped them as much as I could. I remember him saying if I wanted to be the best of them and run with the wolves, I had to fight like my life or theirs depended on it,” she explained.</p><p>“Oh, so you impressed him?” Lambert’s scathing was directed at Taige. </p><p>He held no ounce of ill will towards Vayla and the girl could sense it. From what Geralt had told her about him, Vayla knew Lambert spent a good portion of his life in training seeking the approval of his betters and never receiving it. He resented being made into a Witcher and he could be quick to anger, especially when he felt an injustice was being served.</p><p>“If you had but applied yourself pup, you might have captured my interest too,” Taige sneered, leaning back in his chair and clearly enjoying Lambert’s crumbling restraint.</p><p>“Lambert,” Eskel placed a hand on the young Witcher’s arm.</p><p>“What Eskel? Are you gonna just let him keep treating us like dirt? Because I’m tired of it,” Lambert hissed. </p><p>Taige shifted but at Vayla’s expression he settled again, a smirk on his lips but keeping quiet.</p><p>Geralt had a dark expression on his face but it was hard to tell what he was really thinking. Jaskier looked slightly embarrassed and awkward. He leaned into Geralt and whispered something into the Witcher’s ear.</p><p>Vayla didn’t miss the way Taige’s eyes flashed as he watched the interaction. </p><p>Geralt nodded and Jaskier went to stand.</p><p>“Sit yourself back down bard,” Taige growled, snapping the focus of the group to Jaskier, “you’ve clearly got something to say, so say it.”</p><p>Jaskier went red, his mouth fluttering slightly. It was odd to see him floundering in a social situation. Vayla was used to his charm and confidence but Taige’s burning amber glare rendered Jaskier frozen.</p><p>“He’s going to get some air,” Geralt grumbled.</p><p>“Speaking for your pet human now are we? What? Is he incapable of defending himself?” Taige leered and Geralt’s hands balled into fists, “I have to ask Geralt. Of all the traveling companions you could have picked, why the fuck did you let that human be the one? You know better than most what humans are like. Their treatment of Witchers. Or have you forgotten the tales about the attack on Kaer Morhen? Where an army of humans killed your kin out of fear and ignorance?”</p><p>A stunned silence trapped the Witchers. Jaskier looked like he had just been slapped. Vayla felt a confused hurt shoot through her. She had never seen this side of Taige before.</p><p>“He doesn’t care for you. He’s using you to gain fame and reputation and when he’s done with you, he’ll dump you like the piece of shit he is. He’s not your friend, and you keeping him around and looking after him is just sad,” Taige’s eyes flashed dangerously, “And allowing him here? Into Kaer Morhen? You disgrace the memory of your kind Geralt. Humans are good for one thing and one thing only. And that’s a good fuck. I’d understand why you’d keep him around if you were fucking him. Witchers have needs too. But otherwise they are useless, cowardly beasts.”</p><p>Jaskier looked mortified. Geralt shot to his feet, his anger coming off him in waves, but Vayla, her heart aching and her blood on fire, turned on Taige first.</p><p>She grabbed him by his beard, fire in her eyes and teeth bared. Out of everyone in the hall she looked the most feral, the most like her title as a would-be Witcher. Her eyes flashed with fury. Her voice trembled like thunder. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up. Jaskier has done you no harm and bears no ill will toward us. He has done nothing but spread cheer about your kind, and knows he is but a humble bard. Geralt and I care deeply for him and I trust him more than I trust half the people in my life, especially considering those I did trust locked me in a crypt for 100 years and left me there! So, I suggest you remind yourself that while people can be pricks, you don’t have to torment the poor bard because you’re a prejudiced fuck!” with a scowl, her face darkened by the anger that ran through her, boiling in her blood like lava, “Remember old man, I put you on your arse several times before you called me a Witcher, I’ll do it again in front of everyone,” she hissed pushing him back.</p><p>The shock in Taige’s face very quickly twitched to fury. He rose from his chair, deathly silent, flicked his cold eyes to Jaskier who shuddered under the fierce stare, then turned and stalked out of the great hall.</p><p>Vayla let out the breath she had been holding. She wanted to cry but managed to keep herself together. </p><p>Lambert let out a hooting laugh as Eskel shook his head in bewilderment.</p><p>“Are you single? Because gods be fucked, I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life,” Lambert grinned at her.</p><p>Vayla felt her cheeks flush and she forced herself to look away from the youngest Witcher.</p><p>Geralt had bundled Jaskier to his chest in a tight hug, muttering something quietly to him as he stroked up and down his back. Jaskier’s arms were curled around Geralt. Vayla couldn’t see his face.</p><p>She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. </p><p>“Wild wolf indeed,” Eskel glanced at Jaskier, compassion and concern twisting his face.</p><p>Vayla looked down, shame burning in her as she stood from the table.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” she mumbled before making her way out of the hall where she found the old Witcher leaning against a wall and narrowed her eyes. </p><p>She could feel his anger but didn’t care at this point. Vayla stalked toward him, arms crossed.</p><p>“Really old man?” she asked her voice tight and clipped, the same fury flashed in her green eyes as they met with amber, “They say you’ve gone soft but still you hold stupid disdain over people who’ve done you no wrong! I get it, you have history with people, humans, but guess what you great big git, I’m human too! Maybe not wholly but I’m still human and I bore you no ill will even when you nearly killed me!”</p><p>The Witcher opened his mouth to say something but she cut across him, lost in her own anger.</p><p>“Fuck your history Taige. My mother, also a human, fuckin loved you! I love you goddammit and I will not allow you to show such prejudice over a bard who cares nothing about fame or money. He hasn’t sung a fucking song about the girl he found in the crypt, he hasn’t told the tale of the Dragonborn. He’s keeping me safe. He doesn’t even know you and yet you treat him and my kind, humans, like we matter nothing to you!  Fuck your history Witcher! You told me years ago, that if you hold onto the past it’s going to catch up with you and it’s like poison in your blood. You hold nothing but hatred toward people, and it’s poisoning your mind! Learn to let it go!”</p><p>“You weren’t there,” Taige muttered darkly, his eyes focused on some unseen enemy over her shoulder, “you didn’t hear the screams of your kin as they died trying to protect each other. You didn’t watch helplessly as the walls of your home came crashing down around you. You didn’t smell the blood that slicked sword, stone and flesh. Vesemir, myself and a handful of others. That’s all that was left. All that survived. When Vesemir first brought your mother, and then you to the keep, we argued, and I did everything I could to get rid of you. But I quickly learned that neither of you were wholly human. You were like us, the Witchers. You were capable of far more and eventually you earned my love and respect. But I can’t forget, and I won’t forgive,” Taige sighed, deflating as the fight left him. </p><p>He no longer looked like the big scary Witcher. Just a tired old man.</p><p>“The bard can stay. But I will not listen to anymore in his defence. I will be in the east tower, or in the library if you wish to see me. If not, then this is goodbye for now.”</p><p>He glanced at Vayla, the fire that was in his amber eyes completely gone.</p><p>She shook her head and looked away but was quickly met with Geralt who seemed to have been standing there while she shouted at Taige. She gulped. </p><p>“Sorry...” Vayla muttered softly, her head hanging, “Is Jaskier okay?”</p><p>“He will be,” Geralt folded his arms across his chest as he watched Taige turn and walk away, “Eskel is with him currently quizzing him about ballads and poetry and all that crap.”</p><p>“I... I’m sorry about Taige,” she mumbled.</p><p>“I’m sorry too,” Geralt sighed, softening, “He’s been through a lot and suffers in silence. He won’t take any help though. I think seeing you again has been good for him, even though it ended... this way.”</p><p>Vayla hummed but was struggling to control the wave of emotion that threatened to consume her. </p><p>Talking to Taige like that had been horrible, painful. Hearing the man that she considered to be a gentle giant talk about Jaskier the way that he did had been even worse.</p><p>Geralt made a noise of sympathy and stepped forward, pulling her into a quick hard embrace, and then leaning back to look at her.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” he asked.</p><p>She shrugged. </p><p>“Just hurts that’s Taige isn’t the man I thought he was, that he hates humans so much. I just couldn’t let him talk about Jaskier like that anymore. It was driving me insane.” </p><p>Geralt gave a gentle smile and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.</p><p>“If Eskel was more confrontational, he would have jumped to Jaskier’s rescue just as quickly as you did,” he gruffed and she chuckled at the thought of soft spoken Eskel yelling at the old Witcher. </p><p>Vayla felt a few tears slip down her cheek. She dabbed at them.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, I promise,” she said gently at Geralt’s concerned look, thought her voice betrayed her as it broke, more tears escaped, and she quickly wiped them away.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you impressed Lambert,” Geralt nudged her and she managed a small smile.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I did more than impress him white hair.”</p><p>Geralt led her back into the great hall, her spirits lifting as she took in the scene before her. </p><p>Jaskier and Eskel were bundled up together on the floor in front of the empty hearth, sharing the same blanket and pouring through one of Jaskier’s notebooks meticulously. The bard was smiling as Eskel pointed to different lines in the notebook, clearly asking questions.</p><p>Lambert, who was half watching the pair from where he perched on the edge of the table, looked up when Geralt and Vayla entered the room, a broad smile lighting up his face.</p><p>“And here she is, the hero of the hour. Come beautiful wolf. Come bask in the glow of your victory,” Lambert bellowed.</p><p>Vayla’s eyes met Jaskier’s, and the bard gave her a soft smile. She shook her head with a smirk. </p><p>“That’s wild wolf to you Lambert,” she said, giving him a playful wink before making her way over to Jaskier. </p><p>“You alright songbird?” </p><p>Jaskier’s blue eyes rose to meet hers, “Vayla, you kind though terrifying soul. I’ll be fine. I’m actually just discussing ballads with Eskel.” </p><p>Vayla looked to the dark haired Witcher with a grin and ruffled Jaskier’s hair. </p><p>“Don’t have too much fun,” she winked at the bard, making him blush. She turned on her heels and again made her way back to Lambert, slight smile on her lips.</p><p>She was aware of Geralt settling near Jaskier and Eskel, who started talking about the structure of one of the ballads, as she leaned on the table next to Lambert, fixing him with bright green eyes. </p><p>“What?” the Witcher asked innocently.</p><p>Vayal shrugged and shook her head, “You asked me a question earlier, did you not?” </p><p>He blushed.</p><p>“That was more or less a joke, but I mean...” Lambert bit his lower lip.</p><p>She giggled softly, glancing at Geralt and Eskel, and then Jaskier. An adoring air surrounded the two Witchers as they looked to the bard, listening to his tale of what became of two lovers who ran away together. </p><p>“We all know Witchers have a promiscuous nature, no need to hide it. I’ve gotten up to my fair share of... mischief” Vayla mumbled so that only Lambert could hear. </p><p>He chuckled, “Oh really? A Witcher through and through huh?” </p><p>She blushed and looked down, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, usure what to say.</p><p>“Or not...?” Lambert studied her face.</p><p>She glanced up at him, a look of innocence in her eyes, and he understood what she wasn't saying.</p><p>“Oh,” Lambert’s brow furrowed slightly, “oh I see.”</p><p>There was no judgment from him, no lewd comment or remark. Just a soft smile. </p><p>“Well, as you can probably tell, I’m as ‘innocent’ as they come,” he grinned.</p><p>Vayla stifled a laugh, “Sure. I completely believe that.”</p><p>Lambert snickered, “Oh Vayla. I could tell you stories that would curl your toes.”</p><p>She snorted, and playfully batted at the Witcher. Lambert grabbed her wrist mid swipe and pulled her close till she was only an inch away from him. She chuckled.</p><p>“As could I dear Witcher. But while you are talented with your sword and your prick, I could tell you tales that would truly make you tick,” she pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest with a wink.</p><p>“Oh really?” Lambert teased, leaning towards her playfully. He was about to tackle her when he heard a familiar grunt from Geralt. He looked up to see amber eyes flash at him in warning, so he reluctantly rested back against the table, a wry smile on his face. </p><p>“Our silver haired Witcher disapproves of our messing around,” he grinned.</p><p>Vayla looked to her Witcher, “He can disapprove all he wants. I’m 121, he can suck my non-existent cock.”</p><p>She tossed an empty wooden bowl at Geralt. </p><p>“I can take care of myself in the presence of a Witcher,” she smirked, shooting Geralt a frown.</p><p>Geralt winked at her and Lambert chuckled, then gazed at Vayla for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t say this very often to people, but I like you. You know how to have fun. You’re gorgeous and clever and can stand up for yourself. You fight for the honour of others and I admire that,” he rumbled.</p><p>Vayla smirked at Lambert, then bit down on her bottom lip. </p><p>“Well, coming from one cruel and unforgiving world into another just means I know how to do this. Protect, I mean. I was often the one who taunted Taige to keep attention away from the clearly broken Witchers in training, but I won’t bore you with my past scars,” she said gently.</p><p>Lambert glanced at her, a strange look in his eyes. “Walk with me?”</p><p>Vayla felt her gut clench and her heart flutter. She looked to the others. Jaskier and Eskel were still engrossed in discussions about poetry and Geralt, with his eyes half closed, looked to be meditating. </p><p>“Sure,” she smiled and made her way out with him at her side, confused and intrigued by the youngest of the Witchers. </p><p>Once they were outside, she took in the warm air and smiled. She enjoyed this time of year. Vayla looked over at Lambert, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Are you alright Lambert?” she asked with growing concern. </p><p>“I just needed some air,” Lambert set his jaw and she knew that he was lying.</p><p>She frowned at him. “Lambert.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he shook himself, “I wanted to get you away from the others, from prying ears. I know what Eskel and Geralt are like. What you did today? Standing up for Jaskier, standing up against Taige? It was amazing. You are amazing. I talk big and I run my mouth, but I don’t think I would have had the balls to do what you did. Honestly? Taige scares me. He always has. He’s never been particularly pleasant to be around but... there’s a lot of bad memories. Not that I look back on any of my training with fondness.” </p><p>Vayla found herself moving closer to him, being drawn in by his sincere amber eyes.</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful. And incredible,” he gazed at her.</p><p>She ran a hand through her hair, fisting it gently, and chuckled. </p><p>“I’ve just dealt with Taige before. I know he has bad memories of this place but it’s no reason to treat others like they’re the scum of the earth. My mother always, always told me to stand up for those I cared about. Do no harm, take no shit. That’s what she lived by,” she nudged Lambert playfully as they continued to walk, her eyes wandering to the ground below as they moved in almost perfect sync with each other.</p><p>Vayla had been around Witchers enough to know what to expect from them. Geralt and Eskel fit into the ideal of what a Witcher should be, but Lambert was different. He marched to the beat of his own drum, deliberately challenging authority in an act of rebellion against the hand life had dealt him. He intrigued her. The last Witcher to go through the trials before they were scrapped. He had this endearing quality about him, and she could tell that he hid a lot of his pain behind his bravado. </p><p>They found themselves walking towards the lake, the sun starting to sink towards the horizon. Vayla was very aware of Lambert’s eyes on her.</p><p>“Are you trying to see if I’ll spontaneously combust?” she asked through a slight chuckle, glancing at him with a raised brow, “I hate to tell you, but it isn’t going to work.” </p><p>He laughed as they sat down at the edge of the pier. She could remember being here as a young girl, sitting with some of the Witcher kids as they took a break from the harsh training. It hadn’t gotten any less beautiful.</p><p>The lake sprawled back for miles like glass under the setting sun. The snow-capped mountains dominated all sides with dense forest carpeting the space between.</p><p>“Sorry. This is weird. I’m being weird,” Lambert pulled a knee to his chest.</p><p>Vayla turned to him. “No, Lambert-”</p><p>“Usually, I’m much smoother than this. I think it’s you. You’ve got me muddled,” Lambert gazed out across the lake and she felt her heart pattering in her chest. </p><p>“You really impressed me today,” he shrugged slightly, “and I can’t help but feel drawn to you.”</p><p>She looked at him under the fading sunlight, seeing him properly for the first time. He looked confused, adorably so, and Vayla smiled. </p><p>“Not sure why. I’m just me. I just stand up to people who bother me or for those I care for. It's a trait Vesemir told me is something he wished all Witchers carried,” she explained, “I’m one of the few girls the old man liked, even respected so I guess that counts for something but I’m just... me.”</p><p>“I think I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be just me,” Lambert blinked slowly, keeping his amber gaze on the lake, “the Witcher mutations strip us of humanity but there are ways to help connect with emotions again. Eskel reads a lot, he likes songs and poems, and he looks after goats. Geralt has Jaskier. Me? I throw myself into my work, helping as many people as I can. I drink and fuck and brawl. But it’s been a long, long time since...”</p><p>He trailed off, still not looking at her.</p><p>She placed a hand on his knee, looking at him gently. </p><p>“Since what?” she asked, her voice soft as velvet. </p><p>He cleared his throat, casting his eyes down to his fidgeting fingers.</p><p>“I remember everything from before my life as a Witcher. Most others forget, but not me,” he took a deep breath, “it’s been a long time since being just me has been that... simple.”</p><p>Vayla hummed, understanding. Her life before the crypt was all that she had to cling on to in the dark for so long. A lot of it was vague memories, but there were things she remembered so vividly it was like they had happened yesterday. </p><p>“I’m sorry Lambert,” she whispered, gingerly laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>Lambert glanced at her, a smile quirking his lips.</p><p>“Thanks,” he hummed, “but enough of this. It’s too depressing. I’m sure you don’t want me to bore you with my past scars.”</p><p>He parroted her words from before and she giggled slightly.</p><p>“Bonding over trauma. How romantic,” the Witcher smirked.</p><p>Vayla smiled gently and nudged him with her shoulder. </p><p>“I’d love to hear about your past, hell I could talk to you all day,” she said gently, laying back onto the pier.</p><p>“That is a conversation neither of us should be sober for,” Lambert smirked and shook his head, “but yeah, I could talk to you all day too. Although...” He looked up at the burt orange sky, grumbling, “It’s getting dark. And cold. And I don’t like the cold.”</p><p>“Then let’s return to the keep,” Vayla smiled, holding her hand out to him.</p><p>He took it and helped her to her feet. They stood together a moment, fingers laced together, Lambert’s eyes searching hers.</p><p>“Vayla,” he said, sounding a little nervous, “would it be completely ridiculous if I asked if I could kiss you right now?”</p><p>She giggled, glancing up into his eyes and smiling.</p><p>“Not at all, just warning you however,” she licked her bottom lip, “You may owe me your life after...”</p><p>He chuckled softly, caressing the side of her face with a warm hand.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he smiled, guiding her face closer, brushing his nose against hers.</p><p>Her heart was thundering in her chest and her skin was prickling. There was a tight heat in her gut, and she threaded her fingers into his hair to try and ground herself. Her body was practically quivering.</p><p>Lambert cupper her cheeks, slowly leaning in, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips met in a warm kiss. </p><p>Vayal smiled against him, her body relaxing into him. She felt his hands drift from her face to her waist, pulling as her gently, making her gasp. Lambert leaned away, resting his forehead against hers, the two breathing gently. </p><p>“How was that?” he smirked. </p><p>She giggled softly in his arms, “I... um... If I’m being honest here I... may want to do that again...”</p><p>“Oh?” Lambert quirked a brow at her.</p><p>She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his mouth again. He tightened his grip on her waist and swiped his tongue against her lower lip. Her heart jolted as she parted her lips and he dipped his tongue between them, deepening the kiss with a hitched moan.</p><p>Lambert tasted hot and like ale. She could feel a familiar heat pooling in her groin as he explored her mouth. She gasped as Lambert nibbled her lower lip before they broke apart again, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” she whimpered.</p><p>Licking her bottom lip, she giggled and rested her head against the Witcher’s chest. He laughed along with her, his chest shaking as he carded his fingers through her long hair.</p><p>“Well, I can say this, you know what you’re doing,” Vayla chuckled, gaining a snort from him as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the keep.</p><p>“As do you it seems. Being a Witcher has its advantages,” Lambert smiled, and as she smiled back at him she suddenly felt her gut turn with guilt.</p><p>What about Jaskier? </p><p>She had to admit that kissing the bard had crossed her mind. They were friends, closer than friends if she was being honest. You don’t spend each night in bed with just anyone. Jaskier had never indicated he wanted more though, and neither had she but still, there was that pang of guilt and she worried her lower lip as Lambert walked her back into the great hall.</p><p>Geralt was talking to Eskel who was still sat by the now lit hearth, sharing a blanket with Jaskier tucked into his side. When her eyes flicked to the bard, her heart fluttered with soft affection.</p><p>Jaskier was asleep, his head resting on Eskel’s shoulder. The Witcher was stroking his face gently, his cheek pressed into Jaskier’s hair. She could just see Eskel’s other hand curled around Jaskier’s waist, holding the bard upright as he slept. </p><p>They looked so tender and peaceful and... together. Jaskier had said that he and Eskel were just friends, but that's definitely not what this looked like.</p><p>Vayla looked to Lambert and bit down on her bottom lip, the guilt in her gut knotting into something else entirely as she watched Eskel with the bard. Shaking her head, she noticed Lambert’s raised brow and shrugged. </p><p>“Hey, Vayla?” Eskel rumbled.</p><p>She turned to look at the Witcher and forced a smile.</p><p>“Did you know there’s a painting of you in Vesemir's room?” </p><p>Vayla frowned. There was? Since when? </p><p>“Uh...no? I didn’t?”</p><p>“Wait what?” Lambert flicked his gaze between Eskel and Vayla.</p><p>“It’s true,” Geralt mused, “I went up to check when Eskel mentioned it.”</p><p>“I knew you looked familiar,” Eskel mused.</p><p>Jaskier shifted in his sleep, a soft noise falling from him, and Eskel gazed at him with a fond smile.</p><p>“Why on earth would old papa Vesemir have a painting of you? In his bedroom no less. I thought you were Taige’s favourite?” Lambert frowned.</p><p>“I was Vesemir's favorite too. But that’s also because he favoured Annika,” she shrugged, “Taige admired my combat, but Vesemir was like my father or… grandfather I guess,” she placed a hand on her hip, “You guys wanna show me it?” she asked, confused but intrigued by the portrait. </p><p>“Sure,” Geralt rumbled, moving to stand.</p><p>“I’ll put Jaskier to bed,” Eskel very gently tucked his arms around Jaskier and cradled him to his chest as he got up. Jaskier mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled into Eskel’s neck.</p><p>The dark haired Witcher chuckled.</p><p>“You two are sharing a room, right?” Eskel quirked a brow at her.</p><p>Vayla nodded, confusion clouding her mind. Surely Eskel would prefer to have Jaskier in his own bed? Maybe Geralt had told him about their sleeping arrangements and why they did it. Maybe Eskel was just being the big softie he actually is and putting others needs before his own.</p><p>She watched Eskel carry Jaskier out of the great hall, the blanket trailing slightly on the floor.</p><p>“Well I’m coming too,” Lambert huffed, “I have just got to see this painting.”</p><p>Vayla giggled softly and followed the other two from the hall. She had not been to old Vesemir's room in quite a while. She wandered what it would look like now. </p><p>“So why are you on his wall?” Lambert asked. </p><p>“Annika was my mother, they were close, and he and Taige were fond of me. I had my mother’s spirit, or so they said... so maybe once I was gone and Annika passed, he wanted to remember me?” she shrugged, carefully standing next to Geralt as they entered the old Witchers room. </p><p>The furniture in the room was barely visible under the mounds of books and scrolls. Half melted candles littered any spare flat surface and various maps, and decoctions were pinned on the walls. Among the haphazard wall decorations hung the portrait.  </p><p>A pair of jade green eyes fell on her own, staring at the girl she used to be. She sucked in a breath, hands flying to her lips. The painting was from when she was but a teenager, a simple 15-year-old girl, her eyes filled with jovial delight. A smile that echoed in happiness, a laugh from a joke that was bound to be centuries old. A wolf pendant around her neck and red hair falling in waves around her freckled face. Brown leather armour donned, a blue tunic just underneath. She was in training, the castle walls just behind her. Frozen in time. </p><p>Vayla reached for the painting, touching the younger girl’s cheek and bit down on her bottom lip. </p><p>“Vayla?” Geralt asked concern in his eyes. </p><p>“A woman, no older than I am now came here,” she said her voice almost a whisper, “I was a young girl. 15 at most. She was here to talk to Vesemir about something but... she saw me. She was a magician, a sorceress of great power but she caught interest in me and ended up telling Taige and Ves that she wanted to stay a while longer. Every day she watched me. She always smelled of... honey and lavender. A few days later she had painted me while I was training with my mother and Taige and one of the Witcher kids. Bastian if I remember correctly,” she chuckled softly “She often called me wildflower. The wolf who could not be tamed and would rather run with her pack than...” she looked down and lowered her hand, years’ worth of dust coating her fingers and eyes glossy with tears, “…than play at being a princess destined to marry a white knight. She coined my nickname.”</p><p>Lambert’s brow furrowed at the gold plate just at the bottom of the painting, brushing away the dust. “The Wild Wolf Queen.” </p><p>Vayla simply snickered.</p><p>Lambert and Geralt glanced at each other.</p><p>The silver haired Witcher knew there was more to this whole thing than Vayla seemed willing to share. He knew that Vesemir wouldn’t put a painting of just anyone in his room, but he also knew that Vayla would tell them in her own time when she was ready. He wasn’t about to push her into talking, there were plenty of things he still hadn’t told her about himself and his past. </p><p>“You’re prettier in real life,” Lambert winked, placing a hand on Vayla’s shoulder.</p><p>Vayla smirked at the young Witcher before punching his arm, laughter filling the room as the two playfully fought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Bad Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It can’t have gone far,” he rumbled, “maybe if we head back to the stream we can track-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by a scream. Jaskier’s scream.</p>
<p>His blood ran cold as he snapped his head round to see the bard tumble down the cliff and land in a heap at the bottom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always folks, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks sped by in a blur, waiting for Vesemir to show up was for naught, and Vayla felt a tinge of sadness as they prepared to depart from the Witchers keep.</p>
<p>Geralt had decided that they were probably safe enough to leave Kaer Morhen seeing as how no one had come looking for Vayla. He had said goodbye to his brothers, assuring them they’d be back for winter, and was waiting with Roach by the gate for Vayla and Jaskier.</p>
<p>Lambert gave the bard a bear hug, ruffling his hair and slapping his arse. Eskel’s farewell was softer, more tender. He hugged Jaskier tightly, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. There was a wave of sorrow between them as they parted and Vayla couldn’t help the pang in her chest as she watched. </p>
<p>She shook hands with Eskel, the dark haired Witcher giving her a respectful nod, and when she came to say goodbye to Lambert, she felt something sticking in her throat. </p>
<p>“Don’t get weepy on me,” Lambert winked at her.</p>
<p>Vayla smirked and then sighed as he pressed his lips to her cheek.</p>
<p>“Look after yourself beautiful wolf and come back again soon. This place is much less boring when you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye Lambert,” she kissed his forehead, then turned to join Geralt and Jaskier.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced over her shoulder and in the window above them she could see Taige. The old Witcher nodded to her and she smiled at him.</p>
<p>Her heart felt heavy as they set off. Jaskier was chattering away and Geralt hummed every now and then to show he was listening.</p>
<p>The plan was to head south, picking up contracts as they went. Once they hit the Pontar River, they were going to head west to Cintra. Geralt had something he wanted to check up on there but wouldn’t tell her what. Jaskier insisted it wasn't his secret to tell so she just had to settle for bitter curiosity.</p>
<p>The Witcher had asked Vayla if she wanted to try and find a way back to her home but in all honesty, she was in no rush to return so when Geralt had offered her a place with them, travelling and hunting monsters, she had jumped at the chance.</p>
<p>The first contract they came across was barely a day back into ‘civilized country.’ There was a pack of Drowners terrorising a small village and Geralt had insisted that Vayla join him on the hunt. Jaskier stayed with the villagers, entertaining their children with songs and stories, whilst the other two stalked off to take down the monsters. It felt good to flex her skills like this, fighting side by side with Geralt until the Drowners were nothing more than a pile of hacked flesh and bones. Geralt had been impressed and she felt herself glowing at his praise.</p>
<p>The days passed quickly, most of them spent traveling between contracts. A grave hag stealing children from a farm, a pack of ghouls digging up a cemetery, a fiend murdering anyone who entered the forest by a village, more Drowners making fishing in a lake difficult, a noonwraith who was haunting the attic to a barn, an ekimara that had developed a particular taste for musicians (Jaskier was not happy about being used as bait on that hunt), another wraith who was terrorising an orchard, and a werewolf that was holding a hamlet hostage. </p>
<p>Vayla was having fun. Killing monsters, saving people, getting to know Geralt and Jaskier better. </p>
<p>One of her favourite moments of their time together was when they stopped to rest in a large town, called ‘Brindle’s Holt,’ and Jaskier was swarmed by people asking him to play for them. He had obliged of course, sitting on the edge of a well in the town centre and singing for them. Vayla had stayed on the perimeter of the adoring crowd with Geralt, watching the way Jaskier commanded the audience with his charm and energy, playing his lute masterfully and winking at her on occasion. She could watch him do this all day. Her heart fluttered and a warmth spread through her.  </p>
<p>On the road, she had asked him about Eskel. Jaskier smirked and insisted that they were just friends, but he definitely wouldn’t say no if the Witcher asked. It was that same night, when they had stopped in a tavern, that he had choked on his drink, cursed, and ducked behind the table. Before Vayla could ask what he was doing, a shrill female voice rang out.</p>
<p>“Jaskier? Is that you?” </p>
<p>“Shit,” the bard hissed, “Geralt please. Get rid of her.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take much more than a stern glare from the Witcher to move the woman along and Jaskier sat back at the table with a shaky sigh.</p>
<p>“Phew! That was close,” he pulled a face and took a long drink from his tankard.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” Vayla quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Andrea? Arianna? I forget, but we spent one very wonderful night together and then the next morning she was proposing marriage. She actually followed us to the next village before I was able to convince her that we just weren’t meant to be. I love a bit of romance, but that woman is crazy,” Jaskier huffed.</p>
<p>Interesting, Vayla thought to herself, Jaskier likes both men, and women.</p>
<p>She didn’t know why, but the thought made her smile, and whilst watching him play his lute on that well, she could feel something new and exciting starting to build in her.</p>
<p>“So Jaskier,” Vayla turned to the bard and smiled mischievously as they left the well and the town behind, walking through yet another little village just north of Rinde in Redania. </p>
<p>“You say that girl, whatever her name was, proposed marriage after a rather lovely night. I’m guessing your bardic reputation seems to have any woman, or man, doting, fawning or swooning over you,” she batted her lashes at the bard and chuckled.</p>
<p>The Witcher couldn’t help but smile at her, though it faded quickly as Jaskier shot him a look.</p>
<p>“My bardic reputation helps,” he glanced at Vayla, “it’s no lie that I’m a... I’m a generous lover. My reputation in that department also precedes me.”</p>
<p>Vayla swallowed thickly, not quite sure where she was actually trying to take this conversation, not quite sure if she was actually ready to learn this about him.</p>
<p>“I love... people, and usually people tend to love me back but...” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips, “it’s all fun and wonderful until they won't take no for an answer.”</p>
<p>He caught her shocked expression and flashed her a smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, love, I know how to handle myself, and having Geralt around definitely wards off those who might actually try anything. Nothing bad has ever happened, but it just... hurts sometimes, you know?” he fidgeted with his fingers then shook himself, “Sorry. That was uh... that got a bit... anyway enough about me. Since we are on the topic, what about you dear Vayla? Any crazy exes we might have to avoid?”</p>
<p>Vayla blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be shy, my dear! Do tell us. Geralt and I have had more than our fair share of promiscuous adventures.”</p>
<p>Vayla paused and bit down on her bottom lip. She had fooled around with people, sure. Let things get hot and passionate and intimate, but she had never actually slept with anyone. She fiddled with her sleeve and walked beside Jaskier but when she didn’t say anything, Geralt looked at her. </p>
<p>“Vayla?” Jaskier inquired, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just-”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” the Witcher gruffed.</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier chirped, tilting his head at the Witcher.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes. How could someone with the ability for genius, be so fucking dense sometimes?</p>
<p>“You’re not saying anything, because there’s nothing really to talk about. I’m right, aren’t I?” Geralt said to her softly.</p>
<p>She let out a breathless, nervous giggle, and embarrassment flushed her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Yeah...” she ran a hand through her hair and gently scratched at the back of her neck. </p>
<p>“Wait a minute, you’ve never...” Jaskier gaped.</p>
<p>She shot him a look. </p>
<p>“I messed around, but we can’t all have a reputation like you. You likely lost yours at 15. Geralt... no doubt a bit older than that after your trials? I was trained at 12, Skyrim to Kaer Morhen. Sure, some of them there were attractive, and we had some fun but worrying about being deflowered wasn’t on the top of my list.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with still being a virgin,” Jaskier bumped shoulders with her, smile kind, “it just means you can find someone really special to share it with.”</p>
<p>She hummed, not quite meeting his eye, a strange feeling twisting in her gut.</p>
<p>“And I was sixteen when I lost mine, I’ll have you know,” Jaskier grinned, “a beautiful boy in the neighbouring village.”</p>
<p>There was a happy slant to Jaskier’s mouth as the memory flashed behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“But you don’t want to know about my sexual history. It’s incredibly boring compared to our Witcher here,” Jaskier mused, blue eyes sparkling as he glanced at Geralt.</p>
<p>Geralt flushed a dark red, the first time Vayla had ever seen him embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Come on Witcher, who was it?” she asked curiously. </p>
<p>“I don't remember who I lost my virginity to, but that's not what he’s talking about,” Geralt mumbled.</p>
<p>“Then what’s he talking about?”</p>
<p>“A mage...” he grumbled. </p>
<p>“Mages, technically,” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Mages? You’ve been with more than one?” she heard Jaskier snort at her comment and she raised her brow.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say Geralt knows his way around a sorceress,” Jaskier grinned, “But there's only one who has his heart.”</p>
<p>“So, which lovely mage do you dote upon, Witcher?” Vayla asked.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t call her lovely but she definitely has him wrapped around her finger,” Jaskier responded, the slight bitterness in his tone surprising her. </p>
<p>Geralt chewed his bottom lip and hummed.</p>
<p>“Geralt?” Vayla pushed.</p>
<p>“Her name is Yennefer,” the Witcher said softly.</p>
<p>“Yennefer,” she repeated the name, enjoying the glazed affection that crossed Geralt’s eyes. </p>
<p>Jaskier scowled but quickly arranged his features in a neutral expression before she could see.</p>
<p>“A Witcher who’s heart’s been captured by a mage and a bard who lost his innocence with a boy from a neighbouring village... Interesting,” Vayla chuckled teasingly.</p>
<p>Jaskier nudged her with a small smile, both hands clasped behind his back. </p>
<p>“So, tell me, my lily. If you were to give yourself to someone, what would they be like. What would you look for in a potential partner?” </p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed and she chuckled, glancing at the bard then up to the Witcher, her hand placed on her hip.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt scolded. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Vayla giggled softly, but still she thought about it. </p>
<p>“Sweet, has to be kind...to a degree. Strong, protective definitely, able to hold his own in a fight, whether it be verbally or physically or even both for that matter. Pure of heart, intelligent, someone who can...I guess can handle me. Isn’t afraid of destiny,” she shrugged but glanced at the two of them, mirth in her eyes.</p>
<p>Geralt seemed to be deep in thought as if trying to figure out if he knew anyone who fit that description.</p>
<p>Jaskier on the other hand had gone beetroot red, catching on to her teasing tone and not being able to look her in the eye.</p>
<p>Vayla laughed and slowly walked ahead of them, the sway to her hips being caught by the both of them as they made their way up the road. She clasped both hands behind her, an innocent smile on her lips as she hummed one of the bard’s tunes. </p>
<p>“Come along then boys, we have a monster to kill,” she smirked, “Geralt and I do at least.” </p>
<p>She gave the bard a playful wink.</p>
<p>Jaskier rolled his eyes, composing himself and hurrying after her. Geralt followed behind, leading Roach. Vayla’s words confused him slightly, what was she implying? He shook the thought away, he had more important things to worry about. </p>
<p>Their current contract was for a griffin. The beast had been snatching sheep and cattle from the farmland connecting three villages. Geralt suspected it had made its nest in the cliffs of the ravine which cut its way through the acres of fields. Griffins were run of the mill enough for a seasoned Witcher such as himself and a powerful warrior like Vayla, but his biggest worry was that they had Jaskier in tow. There were no rooms left at the tavern and none of the villagers wanted to take him in for the night, fearing the wrath of the Witcher and the fierce redheaded girl should anything happen to the bard while they were gone. No amount of reasoning or bribing could sway the already terrified villagers so Jaskier was coming with them.  </p>
<p>If he was being honest, the bard was actually pretty good at keeping out of the way. Jaskier’s self-preservation was stronger than it seemed on the surface, but just having him there would be a distraction, the constant concern that something might happen to him. He was just glad he had Vayla with him. With her help they’d make short work of the monster and be back in the village by midnight. </p>
<p>Geralt watched Jaskier and Vayla walking ahead of him, chatting and joking together, and it made him feel warm.</p>
<p>“Once we get out of the village, we need to follow the road a few miles and then there’s this big rock or something that marks the start of the ravine,” he called to them.</p>
<p>Vayla turned to look at the Witcher and smiled. </p>
<p>“And you think that the Griffins nest isn’t too far from there, right?” </p>
<p>The Witcher hummed in response.</p>
<p>“Just try not to lure it in with your angelic voice Jaskier,” she batted at the bard playfully who feigned indignation at the comment. </p>
<p>Vayla giggled, fingering the pommel of her blade, Thorn, at her hip.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about me. I’m too beautiful to die. I’ll be keeping well out of the way and leaving you both to your... your Witchering,” Jaskier hummed.</p>
<p>Vayla smirked.</p>
<p>As they left the village behind them and followed the twisting road, Jaskier was making her laugh by trying to compare her hair colour to more and more ridiculous things.</p>
<p>“It’s like the skin of an apple shining in the sun,” he gestured as he talked, “like the clay of the earth freshly dug up, like the blood of-“</p>
<p>“Jaskier!” she snorted, shoving him.</p>
<p>He stumbled but regained his balance with an elegant turn.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” he batted his eyes at her innocently.</p>
<p>“Jaskier I think that was a little too far,” Geralt rumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Jaskier turned on him so that he was walking backwards and keeping his mirth filled gaze on the Witcher, “don’t even get me started with your hair Geralt.”</p>
<p>Geralt frowned and Vayla giggled.</p>
<p>“Silver like the moon on a cold night,” Jaskier lamented.</p>
<p>“That’s not too bad,” Geralt grunted.</p>
<p>“White like a sheep’s arse,” Jaskier grinned.</p>
<p>“Spoke too soon,” Vayla snorted.</p>
<p>“As pale as-” they never did find out what it was as pale as because Jaskier tripped and fell backwards with a squeak.</p>
<p>Vayla caught him before he hit the ground, laughing as he clung to her desperately.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, flushing with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Green eyes met blue and she was sure her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, you’re an accident waiting to happen, I swear,” she twirled him aside and ruffled his hair, “But if you’re looking for a comparison, it’s like lava or like fire. It’s how all the songs that sing about red haired maidens go, hair like fire,” she explained with a flourish of her hand through her red mane, the wind blowing through it gently wafting the scent of honey and wildflowers through the air.</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed, “I may just have to compose my own then.” </p>
<p>“What, you’re going to put me into one of your pretty little ballads?”  she teased, pulling Thorn from its sheath and giving it a twirl.  </p>
<p>“Maybe. If you ever do anything ballad worthy,” Jaskier grinned.</p>
<p>She scowled at him and he laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright you two. Time to get serious,” Geralt grunted.</p>
<p>He indicated the massive rock, sandy in colour, just off the road.</p>
<p>Vayla and Jaskier fell quiet, her with determination, him with apprehension.</p>
<p>They followed Geralt to the rock, Roach whickering softly, and stopped at the edge of a cliff.</p>
<p>The ravine stretched back for at least 5 miles, a deep scar in the farmland. One side was sheer cliff, the other was a sloping bank dotted with trees and rocks. A stream bubbled merrily at the bottom but in the setting sun, a thin mist rose from the water. </p>
<p>Geralt scanned along the cliff and spotted a rocky outcrop jutting out from the stone. There was a gash in the rock with pitch black beyond. A cave of some sort, and most likely the griffin’s nest. He could just about smell the beast from here. Musty and sour, the rank stench of carrion. </p>
<p>From the top of the ravine there was no way down to the cave, but from the bottom, it was rocky enough to be able to climb. Geralt did not like the idea of fighting the griffin in the tight space of its lair. He’d much rather lure it out and have space to manoeuvre, but that put Jaskier more at risk. If he and Vayla hit it hard and hit it fast, they might stand a chance of containing it to the cave without too much of a problem.</p>
<p>“Right,” the Witcher gruffed, “Jaskier, stay here with Roach. Vayla and I will go down into the ravine and approach it that way.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, thrumming with nervous energy.</p>
<p>“Be safe,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>Geralt placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He indicated for Vayla to follow him and as she passed Jaskier, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine,” she promised.</p>
<p>“You’d better be,” the bard pouted.</p>
<p>She smiled and then followed the Witcher. </p>
<p>They made their way round the edge of the ravine, looking for a safe way down and as the light of the sun gave way to the glow of the moon, they started their descent.</p>
<p>Vayla followed closely behind Geralt, both swords unsheathed as she slowly moved. </p>
<p>They stalked along the bottom of the ravine, the water of the stream lapping at their boots, and then carefully clambered up to the rocky ledge. The stones were large and sturdy, and they made quick work of the climb. </p>
<p>Vayla focused on keeping her heart at a steady rhythm, as to not give anything away, but as they perched on the outcrop, peering into the darkness of the cave, they saw nothing. Nothing except a single large egg nestled among straw, branches, bones and malted feathers. Her eyes flicked to Geralt.</p>
<p>“It’s still around, I can smell it,” he gruffed, voice low enough it nearly made her shiver, “Keep your wits about you, these things will rip you apart.” </p>
<p>She shot Geralt a look, “I was trained like a Witcher, it would have a helluva hard time doing so.”</p>
<p>Geralt just grunted in response, circling the mouth of the cave with a pensive expression.</p>
<p>It wasn’t in the cave. The nest was empty. But its scent was strong, so it had been here recently. Very, very recently. So, where the fuck was it?</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on his silver blade. </p>
<p>“It can’t have gone far,” he rumbled, “maybe if we head back to the stream we can track-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by a scream. Jaskier’s scream.</p>
<p>His blood ran cold as he snapped his head round to see the bard tumble down the cliff and land in a heap at the bottom.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s yelp was followed by a monstrous shriek. </p>
<p>There it was. Huge wings and sharp beak and fierce claws and gleaming eyes, leaning over the edge of the cliff.</p>
<p>The griffin screeched again and descended on Jaskier.</p>
<p>There was another pain filled scream from the bard and Geralt was sure he could see blood.</p>
<p>Without hesitating, Vayla and Geralt leaped back down the rocks toward the sound, toward him. Their bard. She wasn’t about to let this beast take Jaskier like this. </p>
<p>Geralt was hot on her heels, but as she prepared to attack, she shouted to him. </p>
<p>“Go get Jaskier! Make sure he’s okay first!” </p>
<p>Geralt went to protest and her lips twitched into a snarl. </p>
<p>“Go Geralt Now!”</p>
<p>The griffin lifted its head as they approached, Jaskier cowering at its feet, doublet slicked with blood.</p>
<p>It narrowed its eyes as Geralt tried to stalk around it, flicking its head back and forth between the Witcher and Vayla as she took a stance.</p>
<p>Vayla threw a rock at the beast which hit it squarely on the head. A quiver of indignation shook the griffin, and it snapped its beak at her, stepping away from Jaskier and advancing, puffing up its feathers to make itself even bigger and more intimidating. </p>
<p>Geralt swooped in and bundled the bard to his chest. Jaskier’s cry of pain twisted horribly in Vayla’s gut as she watched the Witcher carry him to the edge of the ravine.</p>
<p>She threw another rock at the griffin, this time missing but it didn’t matter. The beast's attention was fully on her.</p>
<p>“Come on then,” she hissed at it, twirling her blades.</p>
<p>Vayla smiled almost wickedly, a wild flash to her eyes as it soared into the air, letting out a shriek. Her upper lip turned into a sneer and her eyes darkened. She cast Igni and her two blades caught the flame quickly. As the griffin’s talons went to grab at her, she thrust up, watching it screech and curl into itself, its claws burnt from the attempt and she smiled. </p>
<p>Another twirl to her blades, and she leapt up catching the injured griffin off guard as it tried to circle above her. She used Infamy to slash and Thorn to deliver sharp stabs into the great beast.</p>
<p>The griffin screeched, crash landing a few feet away from her. Dazed and bleeding heavily, it scrambled to its feet and swung its head towards her, fixing her with fiery orange eyes. It scraped its talons across the rocky ground then ran at her with a bellow that shook her to her core.</p>
<p>Thorn was sheathed back at her hip while her other blade was now being gripped with two hands. The same grin playing on her lips as she swung at it. The beast caught it with its beak, and she pulled Thorn yet again from its place and struck the great creature through its head.</p>
<p>The griffin made a choked sound of pain as it dropped to the ground, its last breath gurgling in its throat as its eyes glazed over and it became still.</p>
<p>Vayla inhaled sharply and sheathed her blades once more. The adrenaline still coursed through her veins as she glared at the felled beast. A fire in her gut, exhilaration from the fight. </p>
<p>It was Geralt calling her name that snapped her back to the situation behind her.</p>
<p>Geralt was leaning over Jaskier at the foot of the slope out of the ravine. He had his hands clamped down on Jaskier’s chest, blood seeping through his fingers as the bard shook under him.</p>
<p>Vayla bolted over, heart in her throat and quickly assessed the damage.</p>
<p>There were gashes along Jaskier’s right arm, and under Geralt’s splayed fingers she could see three deep cuts in his chest. There were a few bruises on his face from the fall down the cliff, but it was the wound Geralt was trying to apply pressure to that had her stomach knotting.</p>
<p>Jaskier was pale, panting shallowly and squirming under Geralt as he panicked. His eyes were blown wide and he was trembling with pain. The Witcher was struggling to keep Jaskier still as his blood stained the earth around him.</p>
<p>Vayla bit down on her bottom lip and glanced at Geralt. </p>
<p>“How bad?” she asked tentatively, and her blood ran cold at the desperate look in the Witcher's eyes.</p>
<p>Her fingers trembled as they met with Jaskier’s head and she cast the Axii sign.</p>
<p>“Calm. You’ll be okay I promise,” she whispered before digging around in her health potions.</p>
<p>Jaskier slumped under Geralt, going completely limp with a hazy look on his face.</p>
<p>“I’ll be okay,” he parroted, voice reedy.</p>
<p>Vayal felt Geralt’s eyes on her and a heat started to creep into her cheeks.</p>
<p>“What?” she snapped, pulling out several vials from her satchel.</p>
<p>“I hate doing that. Especially to him,” Geralt grumbled, glancing back at Jaskier, “It’s...it’s unfair.”</p>
<p>“What would you have me do huh?” Vayla grit her teeth, “I don’t like it either but he’s losing too much blood and he’s dying and-” her voice broke, tears in her eyes, and she swallowed hard, “and it’ll be easier to get him to drink this.”</p>
<p>She held up the health potion.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, still keeping as much pressure as he could on Jaskier’s chest.</p>
<p>“I know. I get it. I’m sorry,” the Witcher gruffed, the fear she felt reflected back in his expression.</p>
<p>She fumbled with the honey looking concoction in her hands before hastily popping off the cork, lifting Jaskier’s head just enough to make sure he could swallow it, and pouring it into his mouth.  </p>
<p>The bard groaned as the elixir went down and she chewed on her bottom lip. Handing Geralt another vial, Vayla pointed toward the wound he still had his hand on. She didn’t want to scare Jaskier so she didn’t speak, just indicated at where the potions should go and how much to use.</p>
<p>Geralt nodded and followed her instructions.</p>
<p>He applied the potions to the bard's chest and arm, Jaskier hissing in pain at the liquid made contact but remaining calm like he had been told. </p>
<p>Vayla watched with bated breath as the gashes knitted themselves back together and the bruises littering his pale skin faded. Jaskier let out a shuddering gasp as he bolted upright, Geralt catching him before he toppled sideways. Jaskier clung to the Witcher’s arms desperately, half curling into Geralt’s chest before passing out. </p>
<p>Geralt scooped him up in his strong arms. </p>
<p>Vayla stood, legs trembling, heart thundering. The only evidence of Jaskier’s injuries was the blood staining his clothes and pooling on the ground. She felt very sick.</p>
<p>“He’ll sleep for about an hour and when he wakes up, he’ll need to eat something,” she mumbled, not being able to bring herself to look at Jaskier’s pale face.</p>
<p>“We’ll get out of this ravine and make camp at the top,” Geralt grumbled, “change his clothes and-”</p>
<p>He frowned as a thought struck him. What had happened to Roach? If they were lucky, she would have just taken off when the griffin attacked.</p>
<p>“Come on,” the Witcher said softly, kind eyes gazing at her.</p>
<p>Now that Jaskier wasn’t on the brink of death, Geralt’s concern had shifted from his bard to the shaking red-haired woman.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, and ran a trembling, somewhat bloodied hand through her hair, the red painting the orange and causing it to stick. She would worry about herself later.</p>
<p>“What now?” she asked as they made their way back out of the ravine.</p>
<p>“Now?” Geralt glanced at her, “we take things slowly. One step at a time. You’re clearly shaken and in shock.”</p>
<p>Vayla wanted to protest but she knew he was right. Seeing Jaskier like that, in pain and bleeding and so close to death, it had affected her more than she had realised. Every step made her legs shake and her head was pounding, and her chest felt tight.</p>
<p>“First, we need to make a fire, there by the rock. It will provide enough shelter tonight. I will lay him down and go and find Roach, hopefully she’s okay,” Geralt bit his lip, “you just stay here, keep warm, keep him warm and when I’m back I’ll change him and put him in his bedroll. You can get some bread for him and get out his water skin. Okay?”</p>
<p>Vayla nodded slowly, struggling to process his words.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you-”</p>
<p>“Jaskier has been hurt on hunts more times than I care to think about. Believe me, he’s come back from worse than this,” the Witcher rumbled.</p>
<p>Worse than this? she dreaded to even think what could be worse than this.</p>
<p>“You’d think it would stop the idiot from following me around but...” there was a fond, if not slightly guilty, smile on Geralt’s lips as he lay the bard gently in the soft grass.</p>
<p>He stood, surveying the land. No horse corpses which was good, that meant Roach couldn’t be too far away.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back. Light a fire. Take a moment to just breathe. I won’t be long,” Geralt said softly and then strode away.</p>
<p>Vayla sat there for what felt like hours after she lit the fire, the fear still gripping her. They could have lost Jaskier. She could have lost Jaskier. </p>
<p>She turned to look at the bard and sighed, brushing the strands of his hair from his forehead, and then resting her hand gently on his chest. Her gut fluttered as she saw a small smile curl his lips and his hand came up to cover hers as it checked the steady beating of his heart. Tears pricked in her eyes and for a moment, Vayla buried her head in her arm and wept. The pain of nearly losing him was enough to turn her guts into jelly. The idea she couldn’t protect him like she should have scared her but why did it hurt this much?</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jaskier mumbled weakly.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she bit back a sob, bringing a hand to his cheek and brushing back and forth with her thumb. </p>
<p>“Thanks for... saving my life,” he gazed at her. His blue eyes caught the light of the campfire and she felt her breath hitch in her chest.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“You killed the griffin?” the bard blinked softly at her.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, not really trusting herself to reply.</p>
<p>“Found her, she hadn’t gone too far,” Geralt rumbled as he returned, leading a wary Roach by her reigns.</p>
<p>He smiled when he saw that Jaskier was awake but didn’t miss the expression on Vayla’s face.</p>
<p>“Vayla, if you go into my pack, you’ll find bread and a water skin,” Geralt said to her gently.</p>
<p>Again, she just nodded and rose from her spot beside the bard. She kept her ear on them as she rummaged in Roach’s saddle bags.</p>
<p>“How are you doing Jask?” Geralt hummed as he helped Jaskier sit up.</p>
<p>“Eh, can’t complain,” Jaskier said meekly.</p>
<p>Geralt cleaned him up and helped him out of his ruined doublet, shirt and breeches, Vayla deliberately averting her gaze as she found the bread and water. Geralt assisted Jaskier into clean clothes and then wrapped a blanket around the bard's shoulders. </p>
<p>“How’s Vayla?” she heard Jaskier ask Geralt.</p>
<p>“Don’t know yet,” the Witcher mumbled, “but she’s taking it all pretty hard.”</p>
<p>She missed Jaskier’s quiet reply and brought the items to Geralt, a tight knot in her gut.</p>
<p>Jaskier took a long drink and devoured the bread quickly. He seemed fairly okay all things considered, and she didn’t know why that hurt more.</p>
<p>Geralt busied himself setting out their bedrolls. </p>
<p>Vayla sat herself close to Jaskier, not quite touching him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Vayla, are you okay? You’re awfully quiet,” Jaskier gazed at her, worry in his expression.</p>
<p>She sighed, her eyes hitting the campfire, so they looked more hazel rather than green under the orange flickering light. </p>
<p>“No...” she said truthfully, shivering under the weight of what she was feeling, “I... I... I nearly watched you die...”</p>
<p>“Vayla...” Jaskier bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying, “I’m okay, love. You saved me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I had to see you like... like that,” a tear fell down her cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I...” Jaskier looked very small and lost, not sure what to say, how to make this better. </p>
<p>He couldn’t deny that he had been terrified. When the griffin landed beside him and Roach, then knocked him into the ravine, when it had descended on him and hurt him, he thought he was going to die. He remembered the pain and the fear, and he could see it reflected back at him in her eyes.</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly and scooted closer to her, opening his arms slightly, inviting her into his warmth.</p>
<p>She quickly wrapped her arms around the bard, her fingers knotting in his hair. </p>
<p>“You both mean everything to me, I...” she paused, her voice breaking as he comforted her, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she whispered, a few stray tears falling from her eyes and onto his doublet. </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed and carded through her bloodstained locks.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going anywhere. It’ll take a lot more than a griffin to get rid of me, right Geralt?” Jaskier glanced at the Witcher.</p>
<p>“Made of sturdy stuff is our Jaskier,” Geralt hummed, sitting down on his bedroll and poking the fire with a stick, “and I’m not going anywhere either. I’m afraid you’re stuck with us.”</p>
<p>Vayla buried her face into the crook of Jaskier’s neck and he adjusted his hold of her so that he had cocooned them both in the blanket. </p>
<p>With his arms wrapped around her and his warmth seeping into her, she nuzzled into him, trying to force away the well of hurt inside her.</p>
<p>They sat together in silence for a while until she heard Jaskier try to stifle a yawn.</p>
<p>“I think maybe we should turn in for the night,” Geralt rumbled, “we’ve all been through a lot and a good rest is definitely required. We can get a trophy from the Griffin tomorrow morning and then collect the coin from the village.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed in agreement but didn’t move as he felt Vayla’s arms tighten around him.</p>
<p>As Geralt started to organise himself for bed, Jaskier pressed his nose into her hair.</p>
<p>“Vayla, I’m okay, I promise. I’m still here,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded into him. She didn’t trust her voice to cooperate with her at the moment and to be honest, this is where she felt safe, wrapped in his arms. She felt Jaskier move and she carefully uncurled her arms from him just for a moment before he pulled her into the bedroll with him, a slight smile playing on the bard’s lips as she quickly bundled herself back up into him and nuzzled closer, relaxing a little once he too embraced her. </p>
<p>“Goodnight my darling Vayla,” he hummed. </p>
<p>“Good... Goodnight my songbird.”</p>
<p>Jaskier knew that she was listening to the steady thump of his heart as she fell asleep. He lightly traced his fingers back and forth across the arm she had tucked around him, a strange feeling tightening his gut.</p>
<p>He glanced at Geralt who was settling into his own bedroll.</p>
<p>“You okay?” mouthed the Witcher, brows arched in concern.</p>
<p>“I will be,” Jaskier mouthed back.</p>
<p>He pressed his cheek to the top of Vayla’s head and let the restless noises of the Witcher lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Simply Normal Except When It Isn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ah good, so we do have the right spot. I was beginning to think those villagers had sent me in the wrong direction,” the man said cheerfully, “Hello Geralt. My name is Borch Three Jackdaws, and this is Téa and Véa. We’ve been looking for you, Witcher.”</p>
<p>Vayla looked to Jaskier and went to move but was quickly motioned by one of the warriors to stay put and she tensed. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Geralt asked, his eyes meeting Vayla’s, ignoring the man and his warriors. </p>
<p>She swallowed hard, “I had just... just finished bathing when... I heard them sneaking about... I... I panicked.” </p>
<p>Jaskier looked at her softly, a noise of sympathy rising in his throat. She wanted so badly to be by his side but was glued to her spot by the fierce gazes of the warriors.  </p>
<p>“What do you want with me?” the Witcher rumbled, turning his glare on Borch.</p>
<p>The older man smiled gently. </p>
<p>“I need you Witcher, a strong warrior,” he said and flicked his eyes between Geralt and Vayla, “Looks like I found two.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and feedback are hugely appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun broke over the horizon, showering them in warm light. Jaskier blinked awake, frowning at the sky as he tried to work out where he was, his mind foggy with sleep. It all came crashing back, he inhaled sharply as the echoes of pain rippled through him. </p>
<p>His shift disturbed Vayla and she stirred with a soft sigh, smiling gently. She curled herself tighter into him and Jaskier gave her a slight squeeze.</p>
<p>“Morning, my lily,” he pressed his lips to her temple.</p>
<p>She gave a sleepy pout, yawning into his chest, and snuggled into him again, hiding herself in his doublet jacket, making the bard laugh. </p>
<p>“Vayla, dear, come along now we should be getting up...”</p>
<p>Vayla whined playfully, “No... I don’t want to. You’re comfortable!”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine,” he smirked, relaxing back and nuzzling into her, “I’m good with that. Let’s just stay here together.”</p>
<p>She giggled, tangling their legs and squeezing him back.</p>
<p>“I would much rather spend the whole day curled up and warm with you but, you know that Geralt is going to spoil it by-” Jaskier was cut off by a sharp grunt.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re both awake,” Geralt mused as he stomped back into their makeshift camp from wherever he had been.</p>
<p>“Fuuuuck,” Jaskier groaned, burying his face in Vayla’s hair.</p>
<p>“Come on you two, we’ve got a griffin to decapitate and a contract to collect on,” the Witcher rumbled.</p>
<p>Vayla lifted her head, looking over at Geralt. “You mean you do. I didn’t take the contract, Jaskier didn’t take the contract, you on the other hand…” she raised her hand, moving it like a puppet, and said in a high pitched, grumbly voice, “700 ducat for a griffin? I’m in.”</p>
<p>Jaskier struggled to hide his laughter as Vayla playfully mocked the Witcher before leaning back against him once more.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes as he stuffed his bedroll into his pack.</p>
<p>“That may be true, but you killed it, so technically the coin is yours,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“You can have it if it means I don’t have to get up yet,” she said flippantly, pressing her face into Jaskier’s chest.</p>
<p>“I dunno Vay, 700 ducat? That could get us a really nice bed in a tavern somewhere where we could just lay together all day,” Jaskier mused.</p>
<p>“I thought you were meant to be on my side,” Vayla sulked, poking him in the ribs.</p>
<p>The bard squirmed and laughed, catching her hand and bringing it up to kiss her knuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re right. Sorry Witcher, but you’re on your own with the griffin. Vayla and I are just gonna spend the rest of the day here in bed,” Jaskier sighed dramatically.</p>
<p>Geralt glanced at the two, a slight smile forming on his lips but rolled his eyes as he heard Vayla squeal from underneath the blanket, something unintelligible about Jaskier being a total ass leaving her lips. He raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two just fuck already?” he mused.</p>
<p>From where he was standing, he noticed Vayla’s red hair come out from behind the blankets and she squeaked again, but looked up at Geralt, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. </p>
<p>“And how do you know we haven’t?” she teased. </p>
<p>Jaskier chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Geralt quirked an eyebrow at them.</p>
<p>He knew they hadn’t. Of course they hadn’t. For one, he would have smelled it on them if they had. But he was interested to see how far he could push them in this until one of them broke so for now, he decided to play along.</p>
<p>“That’s great. I’m happy for you,” he folded his arms across his chest, mirth in his amber eyes, “so was it in Kaer Morhen?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure. Yeah,” Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips. </p>
<p>“Well, come on then. I am your friend after all. How was it? Is he as good as they say Vayla?” the Witcher rumbled.</p>
<p>Vayla giggled, feeling Jaskier’s hands at her sides, tickling her again to the point of laughter. </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, all that and more...” she teased glancing at Jaskier who seemed to enjoy playing along at this idea. </p>
<p>“We’re actually thinking about a spring wedding are we not my darling lily?” the bard hummed. </p>
<p>She snickered and batted at him. </p>
<p>“Will you two get up already?” Geralt rumbled, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Make me, Wolfbutt!” Vayla shouted, pulling the blanket over her head and dragging Jaskier with her.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed and ripped the blanket off the pair of them. Jaskier had Vayla bundled to his chest and she was curled around him just as tightly. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Jaskier protested, “you shouldn’t do that to two lovers! We could have been doing anything under here!”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked. He knew exactly how he could put an end to this nonsense.</p>
<p>“Lovers. How nice. So, kiss her.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier tensed, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“You heard me. Kiss her. Right now,” Geralt demanded.</p>
<p>Jaskier pressed his lips to Vayla's forehead. Vayla kept very still, head still tight against his chest, trying to control her thundering heart.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant Jaskier,” Geralt frowned.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, we’re getting up,” Jaskier groaned.</p>
<p>Vayla sighed, still reluctant to let the bard go but Geralt had beaten them at their own game.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, the thought of kissing Jaskier filled her with a giddy warmth, but she would rather it not be in this particular situation, and anyway, Jaskier probably didn’t want to kiss her like that. They were friends. However, she couldn’t help the pang in her chest at the thought, couldn’t help but find herself wanting… more. </p>
<p>It had taken nearly losing him to realise how much Jaskier actually meant to her. The thought that maybe he doesn’t feel the same way about her hurt. He cared for her, of course he did, and their friendship wasn’t particularly conventional, but she just didn’t know what he actually wanted and was too afraid to ask in case the answer wasn’t something she wanted to hear. </p>
<p>She felt Jaskier shift and loosened her hold on him.</p>
<p>He sat up, pulling her with him, gazing at her softly as the Witcher continued to pack up camp.</p>
<p>Jaskier went to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear but caught himself. It was an affectionate reflex, natural, instinctual, and he had stopped himself from doing it many times over the past few months, remembering her reaction the first time he tried. Instead, he just curled a few strands around his finger, and then cringed slightly.</p>
<p>“Vayla, love, I think you might need to give your hair a quick wash in the stream down there,” Jaskier mumbled sheepishly, an apologetic glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Vayla ran a hand through her locks and then reminded herself of the blood she had streaked through her hair. Making a face, she looked to the bard and then pushed herself from the ground. </p>
<p>“Probably a good idea,” she shot Geralt a look and narrowed her eyes, “I’ll meet you after the decapitation. I’m going to wash up and change.”</p>
<p>Geralt gave her a nod. He stood, pulling a knife from his belt and cast a glance at the bard.</p>
<p>“You coming Jaskier? I could use your help holding feathers out of the way when I take the griffin’s head off,” the Witcher hummed nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Jaskier said tightly, not entirely sure if he was ready to face the beast that almost killed him.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at Geralt.</p>
<p>“If either of you need me make sure you make your presence known, or at least avert your eyes,” she called out to them, Jaskier letting off a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Naked or not, we still love you Vayla,” Geralt hummed. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Vayla wrinkled her nose at him. </p>
<p>The Witcher laughed, watching her make her way along the top of the slope and then disappear down towards the stream.</p>
<p>“Come on Jaskier,” Geralt nudged the bard.</p>
<p>The two made their way into the ravine, Jaskier falling further and further behind until he stopped completely at the bottom of the slope, watching Geralt march up to the dead griffin and nudge it with the tip of his boot.</p>
<p>The beast was big and intimidating, even in death. Jaskier flinched at the memory of a snapping beak and sharp claws tearing through his flesh.</p>
<p>“Come on Jask. It can’t hurt you anymore,” Geralt called to him softly.</p>
<p>The bard took a shaky breath and made his way to join Geralt. He was trying very hard to ignore the patch of earth stained with blood. His blood.</p>
<p>Geralt tucked an arm around his shoulder and gave him a reassuring hug.</p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Jaskier sighed.</p>
<p>“Vayla?” the Witcher guessed.</p>
<p>“Vayla,” Jaskier agreed, running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Geralt knelt down beside the griffin and started to pull feathers out of the way so he could sink his knife into its neck.</p>
<p>“Talk to me Jaskier,” Geralt glanced at him as he sawed through flesh and then bone.</p>
<p>“I... I don’t even know what to say. I like her. I like her a lot. She makes me feel warm and safe and...” Jaskier bit his lower lip, “I just don’t know how to tell her. I don’t want to ruin what we already have.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m the worst person to ask about relationships, right?” Geralt arched a brow at him as he continued to decapitate the griffin.</p>
<p>Jaskier stood back with his arms curled around himself, letting the Witcher work.</p>
<p>“I know,” his smirk faltered on his lips, “it’s just... I hated seeing her like that. So hurt and scared, and because of me.”</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged slightly, splattering blood everywhere as he hacked at a particularly stubborn tendon.</p>
<p>“It’s very obvious she cares deeply for you,” he rumbled.</p>
<p>“Yeah. And I’m very lucky she does,” Jaskier pulled a face as Geralt ripped the griffin's head from its body, holding it aloft in triumph.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” the Witcher glanced at his friend.</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet. Nothing probably. At least for now,” Jaskier hated the pang that shot through his chest.</p>
<p>Geralt bumped him affectionately with his shoulder as he passed.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this back to Roach and then we can wait for her to re-join us before setting off for the village,” Geralt gruffed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Vayla had changed from her bloodstained garments into something fresher and washed her hair. She slid on her boots and tied her damp hair into a loose braid, arranging it so that her ears were covered.</p>
<p>Satisfied, she made the climb out of the ravine and had nearly made it to the camp when she heard something rustling in the dense foliage and quickly looked around. </p>
<p>“Jaskier?” she called. </p>
<p>Nothing but the whistle of the breeze answered her. She closed her hand over the pommel of Infamy as she continued to walk, only to hear it again. </p>
<p>“Okay...” Vayla said, her voice growing anxious, “Jaskier you can stop now...”</p>
<p>She froze when she heard Jaskier’s voice up ahead back at the camp. Geralt’s deep chuckle answered him and she went stiff. It wasn’t either of them, so who or what the fuck was it?</p>
<p>Very slowly she drew her blade and tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. There were bushes, rocks, the odd tree, but the noise somehow seemed to be coming from all sides.</p>
<p>Vayla bit her lip and took a gamble, slashing Infamy through the nearest bush and the clang of steel on steel rang around her.</p>
<p>Slowly from the bush rose a tall woman, dark skinned, keen eyed and wearing light armour. Vayla felt the woman’s strength through the pressure of her sword against her own. Another woman emerged from her left, near identical to the first, and her other hand flew to Thorn.</p>
<p>“Easy,” came a male voice from behind her, “Téa, Véa, stand down.”</p>
<p>Vayla didn’t quite realize she was panting until she took a moment to truly breathe. Her legs felt like lead and her fingers were trembling. Who were these people? She had half a mind to scream for her friends but instead she took a step back, fear radiating off her in waves as she looked to the man. </p>
<p>He was older, well-groomed and pristinely dressed. His expression was one of mild interest as his eyes dragged over her. Vayla gulped, fear getting the better of her. </p>
<p>“Jaskier, Geralt!!”</p>
<p>The two women tensed, swords raising slightly. The man just put his hands behind his back, a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>The bracken quivered next to her and the Witcher, closely followed by the bard, erupted from it. Geralt had a sword at the ready, Jaskier was brandishing his lute as if that would be even remotely helpful. </p>
<p>Their gazes flicked from Vayla to the two warriors to the older man.</p>
<p>“Ah good, so we do have the right spot. I was beginning to think those villagers had sent me in the wrong direction,” the man said cheerfully, “Hello Geralt. My name is Borch Three Jackdaws, and this is Téa and Véa. We’ve been looking for you, Witcher.”</p>
<p>Vayla looked to Jaskier and went to move but was quickly motioned by one of the warriors to stay put and she tensed. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Geralt asked, his eyes meeting Vayla’s, ignoring the man and his warriors. </p>
<p>She swallowed hard, “I had just... just finished bathing when... I heard them sneaking about... I... I panicked.” </p>
<p>Jaskier looked at her softly, a noise of sympathy rising in his throat. She wanted so badly to be by his side but was glued to her spot by the fierce gazes of the warriors.  </p>
<p>“What do you want with me?” the Witcher rumbled, turning his glare on Borch.</p>
<p>The older man smiled gently. </p>
<p>“I need you Witcher, a strong warrior,” he said and flicked his eyes between Geralt and Vayla, “Looks like I found two.” </p>
<p>“Me? What in the nine could you want with me?” Vayla inquired, eyes wide, a stab of fear twisting in her gut.</p>
<p>“I need your help with something. A... a quest if you like,” Borch hummed, “but please, here is not the place to discuss such things. Perhaps over an ale in back in the tavern would be preferable?”</p>
<p>Geralt eyed the man suspiciously. He was very aware of Jaskier beside him. The bard had his gaze fixed on Vayla and Geralt knew he was itching to go to her, but the warriors were still on the offence so for now, they all stayed put.</p>
<p>“Ok, say we were interested enough to hear you out,” Geralt grumbled, sword still in hand, “how do we know we can trust you?”</p>
<p>“Look at me Geralt. Really look. I think you know you can trust me,” Borch said with a strange look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Geralt frowned then after a moment sheathed his sword, motioning for Vayla to do the same.</p>
<p>“I’ll stand down when they do,” she glared at Téa and Véa.</p>
<p>“Téa, Véa, please,” Borch blinked slowly at his companions and the warriors relaxed, putting away their blades.</p>
<p>Vayla reluctantly stowed hers away too.</p>
<p>Jaskier was immediately by her side, wrapping his arms around her and mumbling something into her ear. Geralt watched them for a moment then turned his attention back to Borch.</p>
<p>“Well, I have a griffin head to deliver and coin to collect. After that we can find the tavern and talk about whatever the fuck it is you want from us,” he grunted.</p>
<p>“I think that would be very agreeable,” Borch nodded.</p>
<p>Vayla felt her heart clench as she looked at the three, her fingers intertwining with Jaskier’s, more out of comfort than anything else, but it didn’t seem that the bard minded her sudden clinging, in fact he seemed to embrace it. Pulling her closer, eyeing the two warriors with wary eyes and carefully putting distance between them and her. </p>
<p>“Jaskier” she muttered, “What if they know? Who or… or what I am?”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave her a brief smile.</p>
<p>“It’ll be alright,” he whispered, “I’m sure it’s just another contract.”</p>
<p>“And if it’s not?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Then we figure it out. Geralt and I aren’t going to let any harm come to you.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“I promise, love.”</p>
<p>Geralt watched their exchange with a heavy feeling in his gut. He couldn’t hear what Vayla was saying to Jaskier but he could guess. He had to admit, the same thought had crossed his mind, but there was just something about Borch that felt very genuine.</p>
<p>He grunted and led the group back to where he had left Roach. The griffin’s head was attached to her saddle.</p>
<p>“Vayla, you can stay close to me if you like, or you could ride with Geralt,” Jaskier said quietly, just loud enough for Geralt to hear. He had his arm around her, keeping her close. </p>
<p>She looked up at him then to the Witcher who smiled. A warmth tingled through her. </p>
<p>“Just whatever feels more comfortable for you,” the Witcher mumbled, “your safety is what’s important.”</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at the Witcher again and rubbed her arm, goosebumps dotting her skin. </p>
<p>“I’ll ride with Geralt until we get closer to the village yeah?” she whispered, taking a breath. </p>
<p>Jaskier nodded and pressed another kiss to her temple before handing her over to the Witcher who helped her mount Roach. Once she was settled Geralt hopped on behind her and pulled Vayla close to him. </p>
<p>“Comfortable?” he gruffed.</p>
<p>She let out a breath and gave a brief nod before he handed her the reins. She quirked a brow at him, and he gave her a grin.</p>
<p>“To distract your mind.” </p>
<p>A flutter twisted in her chest and she tried to smile but her eyes again fell on the three. Nudging Roach with her heel, she tugged on the reins and glanced at Jaskier, the young man standing protectively at her side as they walked. She chewed on her bottom lip and shot a look to Geralt. </p>
<p>“Do you think they know about it?”</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell? No. But I could be wrong,” Geralt hummed quietly.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, that tightness in her chest near suffocating her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. We’ve got you,” Geralt nudged her.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, squeezing the reins until her knuckles turned white. Geralt’s solid warmth was comforting and having Jaskier walking close helped but she would much rather have him on the horse too.</p>
<p>The bard was making polite, jovial conversation which had Borch beaming and engaging with him. Téa and Véa remained stoically silent.</p>
<p>“They could give you a run for your money,” Vayla whispered to Geralt.</p>
<p>The Witcher chuckled, the deep rumble in his chest vibrating through her.</p>
<p>They made steady progress and it wasn’t long before the village came into view. They stopped in the village square, the bustle of the morning filling the air.</p>
<p>Vayla was still squeezing the reins when she noticed Borch’s eyes on her and swallowed thickly. Why did they continue to stare at her? she wondered, now noticing one of the warriors looking at her with interest.</p>
<p>“Do you feel safe enough to walk?” Geralt asked, swinging himself off Roach.</p>
<p>She shot a look at Jaskier who’s eyebrows raised with concern. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she wasn’t entirely sure, but she nodded anyway. The Witcher held Roach steady as Vayla dismounted and her hand was immediately captured by the bard’s.</p>
<p>“Give me a moment. I’ve got to deal with this,” Geralt grunted, untying the severed head from the saddle and waking away, leading Roach.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s fingers squeezed hers and she leaned into him slightly. </p>
<p>“So, are you two... a couple?” Borch asked them, inclining his head slightly.</p>
<p>Jaskier glanced at her, a beautiful smile lighting up his face and she melted against him, not really caring what his answer would be.</p>
<p>“She’s my best friend, other than Geralt of course, and I’d do absolutely anything to keep her safe.”</p>
<p>He shot his last comment at the trio to see what they’d do. Borch just laughed wholeheartedly, Téa and Véa remained neutral.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at the two warriors then to Borch, the pad of Jaskier’s thumb running gently over the back of her hand. </p>
<p>“Why...Why do they keep... Looking at me?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. </p>
<p>Borch smiled, “They think you’re beautiful.” </p>
<p>She looked up at Jaskier who flashed her a grin. </p>
<p>“Well, they aren’t wrong my lily.”</p>
<p>“Lily?” Borch questioned.</p>
<p>“Nickname. It represents sweetness and a purity of heart,” Jaskier stated and Vayla blushed.</p>
<p>Both Téa and Véa rolled their eyes. Vayla bit down on her bottom lip and found herself smiling, a giggle leaving her lips. </p>
<p>“You two seem rather fond of each other,” Borch noted. </p>
<p>“As he said, we’re best friends. We take care of each other,” she pulled her hand away to rest her arm on his shoulder, “A girl and her bard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier felt his heart flutter. Her bard. He liked that. Slinging his arm around her waist he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>“So,” Jaskier chirped, glad that Vayla’s nervousness had started to relax, and he turned his blue eyes to the two warriors, “Who, may I ask, is Véa, and who is Téa?”</p>
<p>Borch laughed again.</p>
<p>“Yes, the warrior twins from Zerrikania,” he chortled. </p>
<p>He indicated to the woman on his right.</p>
<p>“This is Téa,” then to the left, “and this is Véa.”</p>
<p>Téa had a singular long braid down her back. Her armour had a chainmail collar and the knife in her belt had a blue stone inlaid into the hilt. Véa had her hair plaited in many smaller braids that she had done up in a bun. Her armour had two separate chest pieces and she was carrying a bow. </p>
<p>“You are both quite lovely, and beautiful,” Jaskier said to them, still not getting a response.</p>
<p>“They are my protection and my very close travel companions,” the old man beamed.</p>
<p>“Wait, protection? Why would you need protection?” Jaskier frowned at him.</p>
<p>“All in good time, my boy,” Borch clapped him on the shoulder then smiled at something behind him, “and look, your Witcher approaches. And with a heavier coin pouch I see.”</p>
<p>Vayla turned to look at Geralt and smiled. </p>
<p>“Was beginning to think you might have found new travel companions,” she teased, nudging him.</p>
<p>He hummed at her and tossed her the coin pouch. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I could ever find someone who gets on my nerves as much as Jaskier and another hunting partner who rivals your abilities Vayla.” </p>
<p>Jaskier feigned indignation and Vayla laughed. </p>
<p>“Right. Let’s go to the tavern,” Geralt grunted, casting his amber eyes across his strange band of companions, “and we can find out what the hell it is you want Borch.”</p>
<p>Borch nodded and motioned for the two Zerrikanian warriors to follow. </p>
<p>Vayla was quickly met by Téa on one side of her while Véa was just behind her. Her arm dropped from Jaskier yet again and she felt the nervous tingle slowly return. The bard took her hand again, a promise of safety in his touch as they made their way to the tavern. </p>
<p>Borch led them inside. As the group entered, they were hit by the scent of musk and alcohol. Upon looking around, Vayla was quick to push herself gently behind Geralt for safety. The Witcher, in a moment of affection, grabbed her free hand.</p>
<p>They had to weave their way through the mass of patrons and were lucky to find an empty table near the hearth. Jaskier and Geralt sat on either side of Vayla. Borch sat opposite Geralt with Téa next to him and Véa next to her. The older man loudly ordered some ale and pies and Vayla felt her stomach rumbling.</p>
<p>Geralt’s hands were resting on the table. Jaskier had one hand tucked under his chin, elbow on the table, the other still twined tightly with Vayla’s under the table, resting on his thigh. </p>
<p>Chatter came with the food and ale, and for a while she felt herself relaxing, enjoying the company and conversation.</p>
<p>Jaskier had taken to complimenting Téa and Véa in more and more ridiculous ways to try and get a reaction out of them. So far it wasn’t working, but Vayla was thoroughly enjoying his performance.</p>
<p>“You have a very lovely neck. It’s like a sexy goose... guzzling,” Jaskier tried and Vayla had to pretend to take a drink to stop herself from laughing. </p>
<p>Geralt cast a scowl at Jaskier over the top of his tankard before turning his attention to Borch.</p>
<p>“So why are we here? What do you want from us?” the Witcher grumbled.</p>
<p>Borch turned his gaze toward Vayla, eyes gleaming with a sense of what could be seen as adoration before returning them to look upon the Witcher.</p>
<p>“This is a first for me, and that’s saying something. I’ve very few firsts left. But to dine with the great Geralt of Rivia… Your adventures are legend.” </p>
<p>Jaskier nudged Geralt with a grin, “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>Borch smiled at the bard, “I suppose you want me to tell you why I’ve sought out such an accomplished monster hunter and his lovely red-haired companion?”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted and Vayla thumbed her tankard absently. </p>
<p>“Don’t trouble yourself on my account, I just want food,” she hummed. </p>
<p>Borch chuckled, “I knew I’d like you.” </p>
<p>He addressed Geralt but kept his eyes on Vayla, “A short while ago, a green dragon landed across the border in King Niedamir’s mountains. I know what you’re thinking. ‘Impossible, dragons are so rare.’ But it’s true. Locals spotted it and went after it in search of treasure. Of course, they succeeded only in wounding the creature and angering it so righteously that it swooped down from its lair and set half a hillside ablaze.” </p>
<p>Vayla nearly choked on her drink. Both the warriors turned to her in a hurry while Borch grabbed a handkerchief with a look of sympathy in his eyes. </p>
<p>Setting the tankard aside she took it and thanked him but apologized. </p>
<p>“Do not fret my dear, dragons are a terrifying subject especially for someone who hasn’t faced one... yet.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Geralt grunted, disliking the way he was watching Vayla, the look in Borch’s eyes. A look that said he knew more than he was letting on.</p>
<p>Borch glanced between Vayla and Geralt.</p>
<p>“Now that puts the king in a bind. He’s set to marry the princess of his rival kingdom, Malleore, which means it’s bad timing to have a murderous pest lurking about in the mountains. He’s commissioned a hunt to kill it. Four teams have signed on. The winner gets the dragon treasure hoard plus the title of lord over one of his new vassal states. That is, if he survives,” Borch said with a scandalous wink.</p>
<p>“Explains why the tavern is so busy,” Jaskier mused, glancing around.</p>
<p>“What has that got to do with us?” Vayla asked, leaning a little closer.</p>
<p>All this talk of dragons was sending coils of unease through her.</p>
<p>“I want you both to join my team,” Borch said simply.</p>
<p>“I can hear it now!” Jaskier chirped, gesturing wildly as he spoke, “The tale of the brave fiery haired maid and the Witcher, the Zerrikanian Warriors and their humble bard. Oh! We are so doing this. We are in.”</p>
<p>“You’ve wasted your breath, Borch. I don’t kill dragons,” Geralt grumbled firmly.</p>
<p>His words sent a thrill of relief through Vayla.</p>
<p>“Take my advice. No treasure is worth dying for,” Geralt said, taking a sip of his ale.</p>
<p>Borch sighed, “Depends on the treasure. What I need is… a new adventure. One final first before I’m too old to do anything but die.”</p>
<p>He placed his hands on the table and clasped them, a pleasant look upon his face. </p>
<p>Vayla quirked a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, “And what do you think killing a dragon will bring you?” </p>
<p>Borch smirked and looked to the girl next to the bard. That same look playing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“All I know is there’s one path up the mountain, and it’s overrun with monsters. With you two on my team, we’ll be unstoppable.”</p>
<p>Vayla didn’t like this idea, especially killing dragons. If it died and she was close enough, everyone would know of her abilities.</p>
<p>She went to protest when there was a pounding on a nearby table, and a much shorter fellow stood upon it. </p>
<p>Borch turned to look at the disturbance and titled his head. </p>
<p>“Someone get me a fuckin’ drink! Barman!” the short man tried to get the barkeep’s attention.</p>
<p>“Those dwarves will be a part of the hunt,” Borch hummed before turning to Vayla, “On your side of the world, I believe they call them the Dwemer.”</p>
<p>At his words, her eyes widened, and fear ripped through her. </p>
<p>Jaskier felt her stiffen and he leaned into her, offering comfort if she wanted it. Vayla wanted to curl up into his chest and hide. Have his arms around her, protecting her from everything, and never having to leave his safety ever again. Both Geralt and Jaskier fixed Borch with a wary expression.</p>
<p>“Your accent my dear,” Borch said kindly, “It is of Skyrim. I told you, I have very few firsts left. Inter-world travel is not among them.”  </p>
<p>Geralt seemed to accept his answer. Vayla still sat stiffly, and Jaskier could still feel her uncertainty. The intrigued look in Borch’s eyes remained but he didn’t linger on the subject as the ruckus with the Dwarves at the bar escalated. </p>
<p>“They’re not the only ones,” the old man hummed.</p>
<p>“There are the Reavers,” Téa indicated to a group of rather hostile looking men a few tables over, “Have you heard of them, Witcher?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Geralt gruffed, “and the answer is no.”</p>
<p>“You feel it just the same as me... that hole inside you,” Borch was suddenly leaning over the table, expression intense, “that itch that can’t be scratched, that burns your brain, keeps you awake at night. Come with me. I’ll show you what you’re missing.”</p>
<p>“What am I missing?” Geralt snorted.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment,” Jaskier sing-songed, draping an arm around Vayla’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze, “That’s only three. Where’s the-what’s the fourth team?”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Geralt crinkled his nose at Jaskier’s point.</p>
<p>Borch turned in his chair and pointed to a splendidly dressed knight by the bar. In his company stood a woman dressed in black and white, with raven black hair and violet eyes.</p>
<p>“Them,” Borch said simply.</p>
<p>Geralt became still when he spotted the woman.</p>
<p>Vayla felt Jaskier go rigid.</p>
<p>“Ooh-hoo-hoo! Oh no, no, no, no. Thank you so much. It’s been very nice. Thank you for the ale and the-the pies, but as the Witcher said, we really can’t get involved. Geralt? Shall we?” Jaskier made a move to get up but Geralt didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“We’re in,” he grunted.</p>
<p>“Mother of-” Jaskier slumped back onto the bench, both hands coming up to thumb at his temples.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Vayla leaned into him, rising concern welling up at the bard's reaction.</p>
<p>“Yennefer,” Geralt replied softly.</p>
<p>Her eyebrow raised and she shot a look toward the raven-haired woman. That was Yennefer? The mage who had her dear Witcher so in love? </p>
<p>“Pretty I guess,” which she had to admit, was an understatement.</p>
<p>Vayla turned her eyes back to the dwarves. </p>
<p>Borch, having noticed, smiled at the young woman, “I can introduce you.” </p>
<p>She settled her drink back on the table and went to shake her head when Borch nodded, “Right then, Sir Yarpen?”</p>
<p>The dwarf that had been threatening the barkeep only a few moments ago, looked up when he heard his name and then grinned when he spotted Borch.</p>
<p>“Ah Borch ye old fucker! So ye finally got yer-self someone dumb enough to join ye on this bastard of a quest?” Yarpen waltzed over to them, leaning on their table nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“Yarpen Zigrin, this is Geralt of Rivia, a Witcher, and his companions, Vayla and Jaskier,” Borch introduced them.</p>
<p>Vayla felt her cheeks warm, but nonetheless nodded to him. His eyes met hers and she smiled. </p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you Yarpen,” she said gently, taking a quick drink. </p>
<p>“Vayla hails from a land far from the continent,” Borch announced, almost proudly.</p>
<p>An uneasiness crawled through her.</p>
<p>“Really now, and where’s that?” the dwarf asked, seeming intrigued. </p>
<p>Jaskier tilted his head and smiled. Everyone at their table looked at her. Okay no pressure or anything, she sighed to herself, “You probably wouldn’t believe me.”</p>
<p>“Try me lass.” </p>
<p>Vayla pursed her lips, “Skyrim. Tamriel. Ever heard of it?” </p>
<p>She found her hand reaching for Jaskier’s again, and he laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>“Tamriel?” Yarpen rolled the word around in his mouth, as if trying to remember its familiarity, “Dwemer? That’s right? Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>She nodded, a smile lighting up her face.</p>
<p>“No many of my kind left in yer lands if I’m no mistaken,” the dwarf folded his arms across his chest.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, “Unfortunately, the race has since died out. So, I never got the chance to meet them but I’ve heard their stories,” she sighed, a somewhat dreamy look to her eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, yer a right lucky lass, Miss. I've a whole bunch of ma boys with me. Why don’tcha come meet us then?” </p>
<p>She paused, then shot a look at Jaskier and Geralt. The Witcher was already nodding toward them, his arm resting on his sword, but his eyes once again met Yennefer. Jaskier smiled at her, adoringly motioning for her to join them. </p>
<p>“Can... can my friend come with me?” she asked, though her stammer gave way to her nerves.</p>
<p>“Of course! The more the merrier,” Yarpen grinned.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at Jaskier and the bard pulled a face at her before smirking and rising to join her.</p>
<p>She didn’t miss the way his eyes kept flicking warily to Yennefer at the bar, but the excitement of meeting the dwarves pushed the thought away for now. She laced their fingers together as Yarpen led them over to the table of dwarves. He stood proudly before them; hands planted on his hips.</p>
<p>“Vayla, meet ma boys. Boys, Vayla,” Yarpen beamed.</p>
<p>The Dwarves all turned to look up at the girl and the bard, one of them seemingly unimpressed by the two of them and spouting off. </p>
<p>“We already told ye Yarpen, no whores.” </p>
<p>Vayla pursed her lips and shook her head. </p>
<p>“Not a whore,” she said bluntly “I’m Vayla and I’m from... Skyrim.”</p>
<p>A ripple of interest roused the dwarves from their lazy positions, bringing them to attention.</p>
<p>“Oh apologies,” the dwarf who had called her a whore looked slightly panicked, “I didnae realise.”</p>
<p>She shrugged it off with a smile, her excitement vibrating through her.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled softly at her.</p>
<p>“And what about the pretty man? Is he of Skyrim too?” one of them asked.</p>
<p>Jaskier blushed slightly and Vayla giggled.</p>
<p>“Nope, from the continent, born and bred. Kerack actually, Lettenhove to be specific,” Jaskier rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Aye nice country up there,” Yarpen nodded appreciatively.</p>
<p>“So, where abouts in Skyrim are ye from?” one of the dwarves asked her.</p>
<p>Vayla was offered a seat and she carefully took it with Jaskier at her side. </p>
<p>“I’m from Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, but I traveled a lot. Riften, Morthal, Dawnstar, Falkreath... Markarth. A city made by the dwemer?” she fluttered her eyes across the table with a slight smile playing on her lips.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard of it, aye. Old stories and songs,” Yarpen nodded in thought, “ye know what’s nice? Meeting someone else who knows of Skyrim unlike all these other continent cocksuckers. No offence lad,” he titled his head at Jaskier.</p>
<p>“None taken,” the bard hummed nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“I mean, they only think about what exists in front of their own noses. They’ve forgotten what it’s like to know of lands and realms beyond legends. But no us, right boys? We’re dwarves, and dwarves never forget,” Yarpen puffed up proudly.</p>
<p>A cheer sounded round the table and Vayla giggled.</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard. I definitely wouldn’t want to mess with you lot. But dear gods the dwemer ruins in Skyrim are fucking terrifying.” </p>
<p> “What about it is so terrifying love?” Jaskier smiled gently at Vayla now, intrigue dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ever heard of a dwarven centurion?” she asked, shooting him a look, semi-flirtatious mixed with confidence.</p>
<p>“No. No I haven’t.” </p>
<p>She whistled, “Well let’s just say this, it’s as tall as a giant and as terrifying as... probably a flock of archgriffins.”</p>
<p>The dwarves were drinking in her every word, clearly desperate to hear more about the land of their lost kin. Jaskier leaned back on his chair slightly, a crooked smile on his lips and his eyes blazing. </p>
<p>There was such a warmth, such affection in the dazzling blue that Vayla felt her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>She bit down on her lip.</p>
<p>“And they are made entirely out of metal... so any hit you take from that beast is going to hurt,” she explained.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing ye fought one then?” Yarpen inquired and she shrugged innocently, “Aw come on now, tell us! We’re all dyin’ tae know.” </p>
<p>Vayla hummed, “Alright, alright, well I had gone in to find a friend’s sword. Not sure of the name now as my memory’s a tad fuzzy but I went in looking. I faced a few creatures here and there but nothing I couldn’t handle, that is until I came into the chamber. My friend’s sword was lodged through the head of a Chaurus on the other side of the room. But there was a problem, standing between me and the blade was a solid gold giant. This one was still, but I had heard tales of them coming alive and I didn’t want to take any chances, so I carefully snuck past it. It wasn’t until I sheathed the sword that I realized I wasn’t going to be able to leave peacefully.”</p>
<p>Yarpen tilted his head just a slight, “ye couldn’t sneak past it again?”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me, I tried... but... there was a Falmer, a snow elf, waiting for me and it attacked.”</p>
<p>“And then what happened?” one of the dwarves asked, practically leaning over the table, eyes wide like an excited child.</p>
<p>Jaskier had to hold back a snicker.</p>
<p>“Well, Falmer, although blind, know a thing or two about intruders, so they often poison their weapons with lotus extract, a rare poison that paralyzes its victims...” Vayla heard a few of the dwarves gasp, “Thankfully, however, I didn’t get hit by its arrows and I ended up cutting it down... but unfortunately... now the centurion was awake.”</p>
<p>Yarpen smiled.</p>
<p>“I could hear its gears whirring, the hissing of steam and I knew that I had to hurry and get out of there, but it was blocking my way out. So, I fought the thing. I dodged its massive arms, catching it off guard with Igni, a fire sign. And when it swung again, I grabbed onto its arm and carefully climbed up its body. See, if you hit a certain spot on a dwarven centurion, it’ll explode. I dodged its blows, careful not to end up broken or worse, as I continued to climb, every step getting me closer to its hit spot until finally... BOOM!”</p>
<p>A few of the dwarves jumped and Jaskier had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at the bard. His eyes were sparkling and in the dappled light of the tavern he looked so goddamn beautiful. </p>
<p>“What happened?” one of the dwarves asked.</p>
<p>She realised that she was staring at Jaskier and shook herself.</p>
<p>“Did ye die?” another inquired stupidly, too caught up in the story to remember that it was her who was in it.</p>
<p>She had to bite back the snort she almost let out and Jaskier had to remove himself from the table. Vayla watched him exit the tavern, face in his hands as his shoulders shook with laughter.</p>
<p>“No,” she managed to compose herself, “no I didn’t die.”</p>
<p>Yarpen smacked the dwarf playfully and looked to the girl almost adoringly.</p>
<p>“Sounds like ye had quite the time eh lass?” </p>
<p>Vayla nodded, “You could say that, but if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be back.” </p>
<p>A few of the dwarves groaned, many of them whining as if they wanted her to stay. She gave them a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>“I said I’ll be back, though when I do, I’ll grab some more ale, yeah?” </p>
<p>Yarpen smiled at her words, and she winked gently at the man before weaving her way through the crowds of people to find her bard just outside. </p>
<p>Jaskier was leaning against the wall of the tavern a few feet away from the door. Bent double with his hands on his knees, occasionally wiping at his eyes as he struggled to compose himself.</p>
<p>She felt herself smiling as she approached.</p>
<p>He lifted his head when he noticed her and grinned broadly.</p>
<p>“Sorry for skipping out there, love. I just uh... I couldn’t... didn’t want to offend the dwarves,” he panted.</p>
<p>“What? For laughing so hard?” she tilted her head with her arms crossed over her chest, a gentle arch to her brow.</p>
<p>“For laughing <i>at</i> them. Oh gods. It’s awful but I couldn’t help myself,” he stood a little straighter, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.</p>
<p>Vayla just snickered at him.</p>
<p>“Hoo boy,” Jaskier sighed, leaning back against the ivy clad wall, “you tell a good story. Anyone ever told you that? A damn good story.”</p>
<p>She leaned against the wall next to him, her eyes flicking over him then met his eyes. </p>
<p>“You literally say that about everything I do, Jaskier. Honestly,” she gave a chuckle and played with a stray lock of her hair. </p>
<p>“Well, am I wrong? You’ve got quite the voice, you have the sword skill to nearly rival Geralt and you can tell stories to people and enthral them. You are amazing my dear,” he chirped, the look in his eyes taking her breath away just for a moment. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Vayla, my darling lily. If I had any of your talents-”</p>
<p>She furrowed her brows and shot him a look. One that seemed to be surprised. </p>
<p>“Jaskier... Whatever your last name is. You can sing better than any bard I have ever met and tell the greatest stories through your ballads. I don’t even want to hear it. You’re a fucking genius, you may not think it, but you are!”</p>
<p>Jaskier cast his eyes down, a blush tinging his cheeks. The smallest of smiles pulled at his lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said after a moment, slowly lifting his gaze to meet hers.</p>
<p>There it was again, that expression she just couldn’t quite read. It filled her with a tingling warmth, though she wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>Jaskier darted his tongue across his lower lip, fidgeting with his fingers slightly.</p>
<p>“Look, Vayla, I-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by the banging of the tavern door and he groaned.</p>
<p>“Here comes trouble,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced at the group of Reavers that had very loudly exited the tavern. Their leader, a gaunt looking man with cropped hair, spotted them with gleaming eyes and made his way towards them.</p>
<p>“You two,” he barked, voice gratingly unpleasant, “you two are with Borch am I right?”</p>
<p>Almost on instinct Vayla stood in front of Jaskier, putting some distance between him and the group of men. Her eyes narrowed, “I’d ask who you are but I’m not all that interested.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be like that sweetheart,” the man leered at her and his men snickered, “I was just wondering if you and your pretty bard would rather join us. I can promise you that two young things such as yourselves will have a much more... pleasurable time with us. We’ll take good care of you.”</p>
<p>Again, his men snickered and Vayla felt Jaskier go rigid behind her. </p>
<p>She scowled at them, “Why don’t you go fuck yourselves?”</p>
<p>Vayla puffed herself up, her fingers resting on Thorn at her hip. She wasn’t about to let these fuckers do anything. Her eyes fell on their leader and her upper lip twitched as he took a step closer. </p>
<p>“Take another step, I dare you,” she hissed, “I’ll have your heads on a pike!”</p>
<p>“I really think we’re getting off on the wrong foot. Here, let’s try again. My name is Boholt. Come and have a drink with us,” his smile was almost chilling, and she felt Jaskier quiver behind her. </p>
<p>Vayla was very aware of Boholt’s men fanning out and trying to surround them, trap them against the wall. </p>
<p>“Does it look like I give a fuck who you are?” she growled.</p>
<p>Jaskier was pressed hard against the wall, eyes darting between the Reavers, mind racing as he tried to figure out a way to help her.</p>
<p>“Oh, the things I’d do to you,” Boholt preened, a ripple of laughter coming from his men, “and the pretty bard. I’d love to just, mmm, slam him into that wall and take him right now. Do you think he’s good at sucking cock? Or how about you sweetheart? How I’d love to see your pretty little lips around my-”</p>
<p>“Ah Geralt! Nice to see you,” Jaskier said loudly.</p>
<p>The Reavers whipped round but the Witcher wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Vayla wanted to sing. Jaskier had provided her with the distraction and by the gods she was going to enjoy using it.</p>
<p>Her grin went feral and without a second thought she bolted up to Boholt and hissed, grabbed him by both sides of his head and bringing him down hard on her knee, the sound of bones crunching in his nose made the wild look in her eyes grow slightly before she pushed him back, and her foot connected with everything between his legs. She watched the man crumple, a strangled sound following, and her eyes fell upon the other Reavers, they were ready but so was she. She didn’t think twice as she cast Quen over Jaskier, the protective shield rippling around him, and turned to the rest of the Reavers, bellowing at them, the magic from her voice pushing each of them back like she had cast Aard. </p>
<p>“That’ll teach you not to mess with me,” Vayla growled. </p>
<p>The Reavers scrambled away, one of them hauling up Boholt as they went. </p>
<p>Jaskier laughed breathlessly as the Quen shield shimmered then disappeared. He threw his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her around.</p>
<p>“That was brilliant,” he grinned, “you were brilliant.”</p>
<p>Once she was on the ground, Vayla placed her head into the crook of his neck as her arms wrapped around him. The anger in her had all but disappeared as she gently fisted his hair. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t let them hurt you, Jaskier. You mean everything to me.”</p>
<p>“You know I’d fight tooth and claw for you too, right? You mean more to me that you could possibly know,” Jaskier mumbled, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and pressing his face into her neck. </p>
<p>They had hugged many times before, but this felt different. This felt... more.</p>
<p>The pressure of his arms squeezing her tightly, the tickle of his breath against her skin, their bodies flush together, so close to him that she could practically feel his heartbeat. </p>
<p>They held each other for a moment. Vayla thinking over the realisation that Jaskier really did feel like home. She nuzzled into him, her fingers still buried in his hair, the urge to kiss him trembling through her entire body.</p>
<p>Eventually, his hold of her relaxed slightly and he leaned back. Blue eyes captured green and she felt her heart thundering in her chest. </p>
<p>“Vayla-”</p>
<p>“Hey! Are you two okay?” Geralt’s voice interrupted and Jaskier bit down hard on his lower lip, “it’s just you’ve both been gone a while and Borch wants to get moving soon. He wants to camp at the base of the mountains with the other parties so that we can set off early tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a soft sigh, a flash of annoyance flitting across his face as he glanced at the Witcher. </p>
<p>Vayla pulled away from the bard and looked down. A flush of pink following a slight giggle and she gently grabbed his arm. </p>
<p>“Let's get back inside. I did promise the dwarves a bit more ale anyways.” </p>
<p>She pulled a leather sack of money from her hip and smirked. </p>
<p>“Courtesy of the Reavers,” she said, shaking it with a wink.</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, his whole face lighting up.</p>
<p>“Come on then, love,” he looped an arm around her waist and walked her back into the tavern after Geralt.</p>
<p>The Reavers were crammed into a corner, shooting them dirty looks and Vayla smirked. </p>
<p>Some of the dwarves greeted her loudly but before she could take Jaskier over to join them, she found their path was blocked by the raven-haired woman. Up close, Yennefer was even more stunningly beautiful and Vayla swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“Geralt, Jaskier,” the mage drawled with a lazy smile, “it is good to see you both. Interesting how we’ve ended up on the same dragon hunt.”</p>
<p>Vayla felt Jaskier tense up as Yennefer stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” the mage tilted her head at Vayla.</p>
<p>“This is Vayla. Vayla, Yennefer,” Geralt rumbled.</p>
<p>“Charmed I’m sure,” Yennefer offered her a kind smile and Vayla couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Yen?” Jaskier’s voice was tight and slightly higher than usual.</p>
<p>“Always with the disdain Jaskier,” Yennefer pouted, “what did I ever do to you to warrant such?”</p>
<p>Jaskier physically flinched at her words and a pang of concern shot through Vayla. Geralt didn’t notice, eyes focused on the mage, and Yennefer quirked a grin at the bard that was almost a sneer.</p>
<p>“If you must know, I’ve promised to help Ser Eyck with the dragon,” Yennefer tossed her black hair, sounding bored, “he’s a means to an end obviously, but he’ll get me what I want, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Vayla glanced around to see the knight sitting at a table surrounded by plenty of people, more so women than men and she snickered. </p>
<p>“Well,” she said gently, “I’m not sure he’ll give you much with the company he’s in.” </p>
<p>She inclined her head toward the whores approaching him, still holding somewhat of a protective stance in front of her bard. She shrugged gently when Yennefer looked her over.</p>
<p>“Where are you from? You seem... different, odd.” </p>
<p>Jaskier bristled and Vayla could sense their tension. Licking her bottom lip, she gave a brief smile to the mage. </p>
<p>“While I would love to divulge that information, I have something a little more pressing at the moment, but it was lovely talking to you.” </p>
<p>She grabbed Jaskier’s doublet sleeve and gently tugged him along to the bar. </p>
<p>“You okay?” she asked, passing the barman some coin. Once they made eye contact, she gave a pleasant smile, “Keep the ale comin’ for the dwarves over there.” She smirked at the man who nodded, then once again her eyes met Jaskier, but he didn’t look up. “Jaskier?”</p>
<p>“It’s... nothing. It doesn’t matter,” he bit his lower lip, fingers fidgeting.</p>
<p>“Jask please,” she placed a hand on his arm, leaning in closer to him until their heads bumped together.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jaskier ran a hand through his hair and she could hear the strain in his voice as he struggled to keep it together, “Vayla I... not here. I can’t. There’s too many... too many ears. Okay? Please. Just not here. Not now.”</p>
<p>Vayla tucked an arm around him, pulling him in close as she glanced back at Yennefer.</p>
<p>The mage was talking to Geralt and the Witcher didn’t even seem to notice that she and the bard were no longer in his company.</p>
<p>What on earth had Yennefer done to Jaskier to provoke this reaction from him?</p>
<p>“Walk with me?” she glanced back at a few of the tables, then once she had gotten the bards permission the two of them slowly made their way back out. </p>
<p>Yennefer was a pretty one, she'd give her that, but whatever she was doing to Geralt and whatever she had done to Jaskier was getting on her nerves. She hummed as they walked. </p>
<p>“Okay so clearly,” she said once they were out of earshot from anyone important, “she’s got Geralt wrapped around her pretty little fingers. Wonderful.” </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed in agreement, but his eyes were vacant as if his mind was elsewhere. Vayla had seen Jaskier scared before, and she had seen Geralt fawning over whores in brothels before, but she had never seen either of them like this and it scared her in turn. </p>
<p>“It’s... It's what she does, and trust me, it gets worse from here,” Jaskier mumbled.</p>
<p>Valya shuddered at the thought. Worse? Geralt was practically up her arse already, what could be worse than this? She looked at him for a moment and felt her heart ache for him. He was fidgety, distressed, and a look of worry clouded his eyes as he paced. She hummed gently and without a thought she wrapped the bard in an embrace. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” she whispered “It’s gonna be okay.”</p>
<p>His breath hitched in his chest.</p>
<p>She hated the way he felt stiff in her arms, and even as he returned her embrace, he was still strung tight with tension.</p>
<p>Vayla leaned back to look at him, really look at him.</p>
<p>“Talk to me Jaskier,” she begged him.</p>
<p>“Whenever Yennefer shows up... things usually fall apart. Geralt loves her but when she’s around he tends to... he tends to forget about everyone else. She becomes his sole focus, and she knows exactly how to use that to her advantage,” Jaskier grit out, “That fucking djinn and that fucking wish.”</p>
<p>“What Djinn?” she asked, an eyebrow arched. Jaskier shook his head. “Jaskier...” she whispered, her eyes meeting his, searching them. It hurt her to see how much pain lingered in the blue, “Please. What... what happened? What Djinn? What Wish?”</p>
<p>Jaskier sucked in a breath, glancing around and then tugging her sleeve to follow him.</p>
<p>Vayla let him take her into the alley behind the tavern. It was poorly lit, but it was quiet and away from the main thoroughfare of the village.</p>
<p>“Jaskier?” she prompted when he resumed his pacing.</p>
<p>He stopped, rubbed his face with his hands and then let out a shaky sigh.</p>
<p>“A few years ago, Geralt and I accidentally set free a djinn, you know, like a genie. We both thought I was the one with the wishes, but it attacked me and...” he tried to shake the memory of the pain and fear, “my throat was damaged, and the magic was killing me.”</p>
<p>Vayla let out a gasp, her fingers pressing against her lips.</p>
<p>“Geralt took me to a healer but he told us that only a mage could help. And it just had to be fucking Yennefer,” Jaskier was speaking quickly and he only got faster still as he continue, “she put me in a magical healing sleep and then used Geralt to exact revenge on some of the townsfolk who had wronged her by controlling him. That’s when Geralt learned that he was actually the one with the wishes and the djinn attacking me had been his fault. We had been arguing you see and Geralt said um... ‘I just want some damn peace,’ so the djinn went for my throat...”</p>
<p>Vayla chewed on her bottom lip. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing Yennefer did something then. What happened?” </p>
<p>When there was no answer, she reached for him, a hand to his cheek. Gentle, grounding. </p>
<p>“Remember,” she said softly, “I’m with you, even with everything going on in your head, I’m with you. Okay?”</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, not quite meeting her gaze.</p>
<p>“I woke up and... Yennefer was trying to bind herself to the djinn, to use its power to reverse something that had been done to her, but the djinn was killing her. Geralt used his last wish to save her life by tying their fates together or something.”</p>
<p>Vayla knew there was more to this story than he was telling her, something specific involving himself that he was avoiding. She could see it in his eyes, in the flush of his cheeks, in the tremble of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Jaskier. What aren’t you telling me?” she said softly.</p>
<p>“It... it’s stupid. It doesn’t matter,” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Clearly it does. It matters to you,” she cupped both his cheeks in warm hands, trying to offer the comfort and reassurance he so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“I haven’t told this to anyone. Not even Geralt. And please, you can’t tell him okay?” Jaskier begged, looking very lost and scared.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked at him, not trusting herself to speak.</p>
<p>“When I woke up... Yennefer was at the end of the bed, practically half naked, painting an amphora on her stomach, because she wanted the djinn and thought that I still had a last wish, she wanted me to use it, setting the djinn free so that she could bind it...” Jaskier’s voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat, trying to focus on the pressure of her hands against his cheeks, “but I was scared, I-I couldn’t think. She threatened me, slammed me into a wall with her magic, put a knife to my throat, grabbed...” a tear fell down his cheek, “grabbed my... my crotch and told me that if I wanted to keep all that I had, I’d make the wish.”</p>
<p>Her upper lip twitched into that of a sneer, “And Geralt?” she asked, clearly gaining some of her fire back. Her nostrils flaring and her fingers leaving his cheek to clench into fists.</p>
<p>“After I got out... he went in to save her and... and the roof caved in and I thought he was dead,” Jaskier’s voice was a pained whisper, another tear falling down his cheek, “I thought I’d lost him, but uh... I saw him through the window... saw them through the window and he was alive, and they were... gods Vayla, they were fucking, Geralt and Yennefer. After what she just did to me and it hurt so much.”</p>
<p>His voice broke and he curled his arms around himself.</p>
<p>Vayla cursed. Jaskier didn’t quite understand but at least got the idea that whatever she was saying was towards Geralt and Yennefer. She exhaled through her nose and shook her head before pulling the bard into her. Although her anger for the Witcher burned hotter than a fiery sea, she was still so gentle with Jaskier as he broke down, trembling into her embrace.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Jaskier,” she whispered, her voice quivering somewhat making her words come out strange, her lips twisted, and it took everything in her to calm down at least a little.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he wept into her shoulder, “it’s stupid and-and it shouldn’t get to me like this and if I had just done what she wanted-”</p>
<p>“Jaskier stop,” Vayla said firmly, leaning back to force him to look at her, “it’s not stupid. You hear me? What she did to you? How she threatened you? She molested you Jaskier. Do you understand? She violated you and that is absolutely not okay and the way you feel about it is not stupid and it does matter. You’ve been holding on to this for so long, not telling anyone about it, but thank you for telling me. And I promise I’ll do everything I can to help you through this.”</p>
<p>Jaskier was shaking, eyes wet with tears and she tucked her arms around him again, pulling him in tight and keeping him close. She could feel his hands fisting into the back of her shirt. That swell of anger rose in her again.</p>
<p>Carding her fingers through his hair, she gently swayed on her feet with him in her arms, allowing the bard to nuzzle into her and cry until he couldn’t anymore. The heat from her anger still bubbled but she didn’t show it now. Once he had calmed, she stopped her swaying and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. </p>
<p>“You’re safe Jaskier,” Vayla whispered against his skin and then she smiled at him, pressing her lips to his cheek, “You always have me. I’m with you, till the end...” her eyes fluttered when they met his, the pad of her thumb gently wiping away the tears that still shone on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m with you too. Till the end,” he said softly. </p>
<p>Crying had made his eyes impossibly bluer and she smiled at him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you Vayla,” Jaskier blinked softly at her.</p>
<p>“Of course. You’re my... my Dandelion.”</p>
<p>“Dandelion?”</p>
<p>“Sunny and bright, soft and fluffy,” she teased.</p>
<p>Jaskier managed a small laugh. </p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll be okay to re-join the others in the tavern? Borch will want to leave soon,” she hummed softly, brushing his cheek tenderly. </p>
<p>He nodded, sniffling slightly and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“As long as I’ve got you,” he smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“Jask, you’ve always got me,” she beamed at him. </p>
<p>The shaky chuckle that vibrated through him rang with joy and relief.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Vayla looped an arm around his waist and together they made their way back towards the tavern entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rare Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s all so fucked up,” he mumbled, “what were the chances Yennefer was going to be after this dragon as well, huh? We could be well on our way to Cintra by now but here we are about to go up a mountain with a knight who wants to fuck himself, a bunch of mercenaries who want to fuck us, the dwarves who want to fuck the mercenaries over, the Witcher and the mage who want to fuck each other, and then the fucker who started it all with his two fucking bodyguards.”</p>
<p>Vayla sighed, her eyes flickering to Jaskier in some attempt to calm herself. </p>
<p>“It’s a fucking mess is what it is. But-” she looped her arm over his shoulder, “As long as I have you, this hunt should be a breeze, yeah?” </p>
<p>Jaskier kissed her temple. </p>
<p>“The adventures of Lily and Dandelion begin!” she grinned, and his face lit up with a soft smile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and feedback butter our biscuits!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vayla and Jaskier awoke the next morning, once again wrapped in each other’s arms. </p>
<p>Strange dreams had plagued her through the night, but she hadn’t told Jaskier about them yet. He had enough to deal with right now.</p>
<p>Since his confession, the bard had been quieter than usual, watching Geralt follow Yennefer around as they packed up camp with a sad, pained expression. He was still on edge around the mage and Vayla kept trying to find little ways to keep him grounded. </p>
<p>As much as she was dreading going up the mountain to face off with a dragon, Vayla knew this entire dragon hunt would be less than ideal for Jaskier too, but Geralt was their friend and being left behind wasn’t something either of them wanted. </p>
<p>As they walked with the Witcher, their hands laced together for comfort, she felt that strange fluttering in her gut again when she looked at the bard. </p>
<p>There was an agreement to stop for a moment as the ground underfoot rose into a sharp incline. Geralt, and the others with mounts, tied up and settled their horses. The path up the mountain was treacherous enough without the constant worry of their animals breaking their legs. </p>
<p>Jaskier was mumbling about the long trek and Vayla smiled at him, giving him a gentle nudge.</p>
<p>“Quit your whining,” she teased, “Worst comes to worst, I’ll carry you.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? You’ll carry me?” Jaskier readjusted his lute strap, “I think we both know that will end terribly for everyone involved.”</p>
<p>Vayla giggled, glad to see the mischief dancing in his eyes. </p>
<p>They paused by Geralt who was muttering softly to Roach, patting her nose and stroking her neck.</p>
<p>“She’ll be alright,” Jaskier hummed, retrieving his and Vayla’s packs from the saddle bags.</p>
<p>“I suppose,” grunted the Witcher.</p>
<p>Jaskier re-joined Vayla, passing her bag to her, and ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>There was a ruckus as Yarpen accused one of the Reavers of stealing his pack and Vayla’s rolled her eyes, amusement pulling at her lips. Since beating them outside the tavern, Boholt and his men had kept their distance but Yarpen Zigrin had taken it upon himself to make their lives as miserable as possible.</p>
<p>Téa and Véa were standing close to Borch as the old man prepared for the next length of the journey without the horses, and Ser Eyck was waffling on about how he was going to be the one to kill the dragon for kingdom and glory. Yennefer was next to him, supposedly listening, but her violet eyes were on Geralt.</p>
<p>Vayla crossed her arms, watching Yennefer with a hard expression, her anger flaring for a moment, and Jaskier didn’t miss the way her gloved hands curled into fists.</p>
<p>“Vayla,” he warned. </p>
<p>“They’ve done nothing but eye-fuck each other all morning, Jaskier,” her voice dropped to a harsh grumble, “Do you think he’d be so eager to chase her skirts if he knew the truth?”</p>
<p>“I know, love, but... but he doesn’t know, remember? He’s definitely picking up on your anger and he doesn’t know what’s causing it,” Jaskier bit his lower lip then quirked a smile at the Witcher, but Geralt wasn’t fooled by his reassurance, his eyes narrowing as he went back to sorting out Roach. </p>
<p>Jaskier fidgeted in distress.</p>
<p>“It’s all so fucked up,” he mumbled, “what were the chances Yennefer was going to be after this dragon as well, huh? We could be well on our way to Cintra by now but here we are about to go up a mountain with a knight who wants to fuck himself, a bunch of mercenaries who want to fuck us, the dwarves who want to fuck the mercenaries over, the Witcher and the mage who want to fuck each other, and then the fucker who started it all with his two fucking bodyguards.”</p>
<p>Vayla sighed, her eyes flickering to Jaskier in some attempt to calm herself. </p>
<p>“It’s a fucking mess is what it is. But-” she looped her arm over his shoulder, “As long as I have you, this hunt should be a breeze, yeah?” </p>
<p>Jaskier kissed her temple. </p>
<p>“The adventures of Lily and Dandelion begin!” she grinned, and his face lit up with a soft smile.</p>
<p>They made their way to meet with Geralt again, Vayla forcing her anger away for the moment, and she smiled at him. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, sensing the slight change in her.</p>
<p>There was still confusion in his expression however, and once all the parties started moving off, he caught Jaskier’s arm.</p>
<p>“Jask, can we talk?” he frowned.</p>
<p>The bard dampened his lips and nodded, smiling at Vayla and then dropping back to walk next to the Witcher.</p>
<p>“Is... is everything okay?” Geralt asked, “you seem... off, upset, and Vayla is... angry about something.”</p>
<p>“Oh uh... well, we just-it’s just-” Jaskier floundered, struggling to kick his brain into gear.</p>
<p>“It’s the Reavers,” Vayla said quickly, slowing so she could walk with them.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? What happened?” Geralt gruffed.</p>
<p>She sighed, “Before you came to tell us about leaving the tavern, they attacked us... both of us. Threatened to rape Jaskier and do the same to me, but while I handled it, I’m still...” she frowned, trying to think of the word, “Pissed about it.” </p>
<p>Vayla glanced at Jaskier who looked relieved, a grateful smile passing over his lips. She cast her eyes down.</p>
<p>“He means a lot to you,” Geralt blinked slowly at her.</p>
<p>She hummed. </p>
<p>“He means the world to me... and I’ll stop at nothing to make sure he’s okay on this hunt,” she said, her eyes flickering toward the horizon.</p>
<p>Geralt glanced at the two of them, a deep sorrow in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry this happened,” he said slowly, “if there’s anything you want me to do. Kill some Reavers perhaps?”</p>
<p>Vayla chuckled but shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay Geralt. They were just assholes being assholes. I handled them and they’re behaving themselves. But thank you.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Geralt tucked his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Jaskier whimpered slightly, curling into him, and Vayla knew it was because of something so much more.</p>
<p>The Witcher opened his other arm to invite her in for a hug too, and even though she was still angry with him, she couldn’t resist and tucked herself against his side.</p>
<p>They walked up the path behind the others like that for a while, the Witcher with his arms around the bard and the red-haired girl.</p>
<p>As the sun climbed higher into the sky, the heat also started to build, and it wasn’t long before they were walking separately again.</p>
<p>Vayla jogged past Geralt to walk at Jaskier’s side again, stealing the occasional glance at him with a soft smile. He caught her looking and gave her a wink, prompting both of them to start giggling, drawing the attention of several of their companions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Further along the trail, Jaskier wondered off into the bracken on the hunt for something to eat, chattering loudly about flora and fauna but quickly rushed back again with a yelp, squeezing himself between Vayla and Geralt as a creature rose out of the bushes. The commotion had the others stopping to see what was going on.</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, “It’s a Hirrika. Probably starving. If we feed it-”</p>
<p>There was a war cry that broke through the air and all eyes turned to the knight that accompanied Yennefer as he charged at the beast. Thinking quickly, Vayla stepped forward, pulling Infamy from its sheath, meeting Eyck’s blade with a clang before pushing him back. </p>
<p>“Stop,” she growled, then turned to look at the creature, bit down on her bottom lip. </p>
<p>She had never seen one of them before but had read about them in books. She sheathed her weapon, then glared at Eyck. </p>
<p>“If I see you so much as lift your sword, I will shove it so far up your arse you’ll taste steel,” Vayla hissed, glancing up at the creature again before carefully approaching it, digging about in her apothecary pouch and producing a small handful of berries which she held out to the Hirrika in an open hand.</p>
<p>The creature approached cautiously, its impossibly wide eyes focused on hers. In a flash it snuffled the berries from her hand and turned to leap back into the undergrowth.</p>
<p>Geralt’s shout of “NO!” was all he could do as a knife when whirring through the air and thudded into the back of the Hirrika's skull. It keeled over like a felled tree, not even a noise escaping it as it died.</p>
<p>Vayla whipped round to see Boholt looking very pleased with himself, tossing and catching another cruel looking knife. The anger fired up in her and Jaskier quickly grabbed at her arm to keep her from marching over.</p>
<p>“Just leave them, love, they’re not worth it. They’ll get what’s coming to them, don’t you worry about that,” he said quickly, voice low.</p>
<p>“They are monsters,” she spat.</p>
<p>“And I kill monsters,” Geralt growled, stomping up to them, “Jaskier is right. Their end is coming. And soon.”</p>
<p>Vayla watched as the Witcher advanced on the mercenaries like a storm cloud. A few of the Reavers backed away and Vayla couldn’t help but snicker as she was sure each of them were about to shit themselves. Words of anger spilled from the Witcher in a torrent of unchecked emotion. The men around him were trembling. </p>
<p>Jaskier turned his gaze to Vayla who sombrely approached the creature and bit her lip. </p>
<p>“It was very kind and brave what you did,” Jaskier whispered as her fingers traced its fur.</p>
<p>She could see its ribs and it pained her knowing it died like this. She closed her eyes as they met with the Reaver’s blade. Shaking her head, she could feel her anger, but knew from the shouting behind her that Geralt felt the same way. She carefully pulled the blade from its skull, the sound was enough to make Jaskier gag but as he watched her, he found himself asking, “What’re you going to do with that?”</p>
<p>Wiping the Hirrika blood from the blade in the grass, Vayla examined it for a moment. </p>
<p>“Mine now,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>Placing it in a sheath on the other side of her hip, she sighed. Turning on her heels, she took steps toward Borch when she noticed Ser Eyck approach the creature.</p>
<p>“Uuhh, what are you doing?” Jaskier asked as Eyck knelt by the creature and then scooped it up.</p>
<p>“A Knight does not waste a kill, young bard. Tonight, we will feast,” Eyck announced with a grin.</p>
<p>Vayla scowled at him but Jaskier placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let him have it. With any luck it will make the idiot sick,” Geralt grumbled as he stalked back towards them. </p>
<p>“The poor thing doesn’t deserve-” Vayla grit out.</p>
<p>“I know,” the Witcher grunted, sympathy in his eyes, “I know it doesn’t. But let’s try to keep the peace a little bit longer.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Eyck who was showing off the Hirrika corpse to Yennefer, and then to the Reavers, all of whom looked thoroughly put out by Geralt’s verbal thrashing.</p>
<p>“We should make camp soon,” came Borch’s shout from ahead, “I can see a hollow of trees a few miles ahead that will do.”</p>
<p>“Come on, love,” Jaskier kissed Vayla’s cheek and then put his arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The smell of roasting meat filled the air as everyone settled into the makeshift camp.</p>
<p>The Reavers were keeping to themselves but everyone else huddled around the fire as the setting sun started to dip behind the horizon.</p>
<p>Jaskier was sitting on a rock, Vayla on the ground next to him with her head resting against his thigh. He was carding his fingers through her long hair and the rhythmic movements had her feeling sleepy. </p>
<p>Eyck speared a piece of the Hirrika with his knife and popped it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Um... I'm not sure I'd eat that, good sir,” Borch arched a brow at him.</p>
<p>“Knights never waste a kill. It's precisely why I'll make a great lord to Niedamir's vassal state,” Eyck boasted, “A great knight must lead by example. For-”</p>
<p>“Kingdom and glory?” Téa sighed.</p>
<p>“We know,” Véa smirked.</p>
<p>“My subjects will be the luckiest serfs in all the lands. Especially with the beautiful Yennefer as my mage,” the knight gave Yennefer a moony-eyed look.</p>
<p>Jaskier snorted.</p>
<p>“I cannot wait to serve you, My Lord,” Yennefer preened, shooting Jaskier a glare.</p>
<p>“How would you like to serve me tonight Witch?” Boholt sneered as he walked past.</p>
<p>“Careful, Boholt,” Geralt growled.</p>
<p>“So, the Witcher wants to play knight too, hmm?” the Reaver plucked at his short beard nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“No,” Geralt met him with a measured look, “She's plenty able of murdering you herself.”</p>
<p>Boholt chuckled.</p>
<p>“What's so amusin', you overgrown cock hair?” Yarpen snapped.</p>
<p>“I'm just wondering who I will kill first. The monster, or the monster hunter,” Boholt leered.</p>
<p>Vayla groaned, “Can you just shut the hell up before I shove my sword into your chest. This is getting old,” she hummed, placing both arms on the bard’s leg resting her head upon them. </p>
<p>“Why don’t’cha shut your whore mouth,” Boholt snarled.</p>
<p>A sleepy smile played on her lips and she shook her head. </p>
<p>“Do I really need to set my Witcher on your arse again ‘cause I am not afraid to do so,” she tilted her head and fixed him with a glare, jade green and piercing under the light of the campfire. </p>
<p>Yennefer looked at her, “Can’t fight your own battles?” </p>
<p>Vayla sneered at her, “I broke his nose and his balls all in one go. I’m just too tired to give a fuck at this point.”</p>
<p>Jaskier chuckled as Boholt scowled and returned to his men.</p>
<p>Vayla nuzzled into him slightly and the hand in her hair came down to stroke her cheek gently.</p>
<p>Yennefer was watching them with interest.</p>
<p>“Hm. Oh, dear. Um... I'm afraid I must take my leave,” Eyck suddenly looked very uncomfortable, sweating, and clutching his stomach, “Lady Yennefer, may I escort you to your tent?”</p>
<p>“Will you be joining me?” Yennefer purred, looking up at her knight. </p>
<p>“Uh... My Lady, I would never degrade your honour in such a way,” Eyck stammered bashfully.</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you, but that ship has sailed, wrecked and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Ow,” Jaskier kept his gaze on Yennefer as Geralt hit him.</p>
<p>Vayla snickered, curling her arms around his lower leg and squeezing slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh... I need a shit,” Eyck groaned, stumbling away.</p>
<p>Geralt chortled and prodded the fire with a stick. </p>
<p>“So, shall we tell the poor bastard that he's vying for a vassal state that won't exist in a decade?” Yarpen waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“States rise and fall like the tide. Nothing new,” Geralt rumbled.</p>
<p>“This is fuckin' new! The rightful son of Nilfgaard has returned, burnin' through the south. With Fringilla as his mage,” the dwarf husked.</p>
<p>“Nilfgaard's a joke,” Yennefer scoffed.</p>
<p>“I saw it with ma own eyes down in Ebbing,” Yarpen insisted, “Those zealot freaks are inching closer by the day. Won't be long till they try and take Sodden. Next it'll be Temeria. Redania. Cintra.”</p>
<p>Vayla saw Geralt stiffen and Jaskier quickly jumped in.</p>
<p>“No,” he said firmly, “Queen Calanthe would die before letting them take what's hers.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps if Nilfgaard's religious zeal had been tempered earlier by a stronger hand...” Borch glanced at Yennefer.</p>
<p>“If you'll excuse me, I must get my beauty sleep,” Yennefer said tightly, rising from the campfire and returning to her tent.</p>
<p>“I don't think it'll make me prettier, but I need sleep too,” Yarpen stood and motioned for the other dwarves to follow him.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, looking at the remaining party around the fire. </p>
<p>“So... we're all about to have new evil overlords, and dragons are, in fact, a thing,” Jaskier pulled a face, “I didn’t realise there were still dragons left in the continent.”</p>
<p>“Their numbers are dwindling. Treasure seekers saw to that. But they’re still around,” Geralt hummed.</p>
<p>Vayla stilled as the conversation turned to dragons. Jaskier felt her shift and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Geralt looked to Vayla, then settled his eyes on Jaskier.</p>
<p>“What people call "green dragons," like the one we have here, they're the most common. Red dragons, less so. Black dragons... are the rarest,” he heard a slight whimper from beside him then turned his eyes toward Vayla who seemed to be growing uncomfortable from the conversation, she had grabbed Jaskier’s hand.</p>
<p>"Gold dragons are rarest," Borch hummed, his eyes resting on Vayla too, a curious expression flashing across his face.     </p>
<p>"Gold dragons are a myth," Geralt turned his amber gaze on Borch, "For a gold dragon to exist it would... have to be the result of an accidental, unique mutation. And in my experience, mutations? they're intentional." </p>
<p>Jaskier reached down to tuck his arms around Vayla's shoulders. He was subtle enough to make it look like he was seeking her warmth, but she knew he was trying to comfort her, and she leaned into his leg.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn't imagine what this conversation must be like for her. He still didn’t fully understand what being the last Dragonborn meant, but he could feel her tension growing throughout the conversation. Geralt seemed to be too wrapped up in it to notice her discomfort, and he couldn't change the subject without drawing attention to her, so the only thing he could do was reassure her.</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t matter, mutant or myth. Gold dragons met the same fate as anything too different to endure,” Geralt rumbled, looking to Vayla with sympathy in his eyes. </p>
<p>The last of her kind, so different yet she seemed so normal, but gods if the world knew of her powers, her true abilities, just like dragons, she’d die with them. </p>
<p>He sighed, turning back to the fire, “They died out.”</p>
<p>Borch clasped his hands in front of him, eyes flicking every so often between Vayla and the Witcher. </p>
<p>“There are other ways of enduring. If it's a legacy you’re after, why not take the overgrown cock hairs advice and become a knight?” </p>
<p>Vayla forced a bit of laughter, her gut twisting uncomfortably though everyone else was laughing. </p>
<p>“Sir Witcher, The White Haired Of Rivia,” Borch chuckled, “Though you’d likely be a shitty one, refusing to slay dragons.” </p>
<p>Vayla buried her head into both arms wincing. That word, slaying them. She knew what people did to dragons, they were great beasts but there was an ache, not in her heart but in her soul. A sadness for that part of her. She hummed, pretending to have yawned and looked up. </p>
<p>“Though not nearly as shitty as Sir Eyck of Denesle,” Borch winked at her.</p>
<p>She smirked. </p>
<p>“Serves the bastard right,” she said gently after her nerves had calmed a tad, “Hirrika meat is dangerous.” </p>
<p>Jaskier hummed and looked to her, “Really? Why’s that?” </p>
<p>Vayla glanced at the Witcher, then to Borch. </p>
<p>“Well, that bushel of berries it was eating in were loaded with poison. That’s what they eat, it doesn’t kill them because their bodies are used to it. It’s a defence against other creatures, it kept them safe... until now...” she sighed, tossing a twig into the flames. </p>
<p>“You're a rather bright young warrior,” Borch commented and she blushed softly. </p>
<p>“I ought to be, having been trained by Witchers.”</p>
<p>“Trained by Witchers? Now that must be an interesting tale,” Borch leaned forward, hands on his knees.</p>
<p>Vayla glanced up at Jaskier who still had his arms protectively around her. The bard smiled, soft and sleepy. She felt the same tiredness and buried her face in his thigh.</p>
<p>Geralt blinked slowly at them, then turned to Borch.</p>
<p>“Perhaps a tale for another time,” the Witcher hummed, “I think we should turn in for the night. We’ve had a long day and got an even longer one tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Borch nodded in agreement, rising to his feet with Téa and Véa following suit.</p>
<p>Jaskier practically lifted Vayla to her feet, keeping her bundled to his chest and pressing his lips to her temple.</p>
<p>They quietly made their way over to their tent after bidding the others goodnight. The air was cool, and the stars were just visible through the canopy of leaves.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jaskier hummed, keeping his face pressed into her hair as they walked. </p>
<p>Vayla nodded, “All the talk of dragons didn’t sit right with me...” </p>
<p>She sighed, leaning against the bard, both her arms wrapped around his waist. She didn’t care who was eyeing her. </p>
<p>“We’ll do everything we can to protect you Vayla,” Geralt mumbled.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not looking to kill any dragons. You can but I’m not hanging around so everyone can find out what I am and kill me too.” </p>
<p>“My intention isn’t to kill it either. There’s a reason it’s here and a reason it attacked, and I intend to find out why and help it if I can,” Geralt rumbled. At her tear-filled glance he shrugged his shoulders, “It’s what I do.”</p>
<p>“Ah Geralt, the right softie,” Jaskier teased, “hero to all monster kind.”</p>
<p>Geralt bumped him affectionately with his shoulder and then watched them enter the tent.</p>
<p>“You’re not joining us, Witcher?” Jaskier asked over his shoulder, confused and frowning.</p>
<p>“No, I was going to... take a walk. Maybe meditate,” Geralt grumbled, not quite meeting his eye.</p>
<p>“Right. Good. Goodnight then,” Jaskier said tightly.</p>
<p>He led Vayla into the tent, glancing at Geralt’s bedroll a few feet from their own and flumped down heavily, running his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>“Take a walk. Meditate. Maybe try to fuck a witch,” Jaskier imitated Geralt’s gravely tone. </p>
<p>Vayla snorted as she sat down next to him and looked at Jaskier who was peeling his doublet jacket off. She smiled gently, pulling her legs to her chest, took a breath, sighed. </p>
<p>“What is it Vay?” Jaskier asked, chewing on his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“I... I’m just scared, that’s all,” she said, glancing down at her feet.</p>
<p>“Of what?” </p>
<p>“All this talk of dragons… and I’ve been having dreams again. Not nightmares exactly but...” her voice was quiet, wobbly, like she was about to cry.</p>
<p>“About the crypt?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “My destiny. A black dragon... named Alduin.”</p>
<p>Jaskier quirked a brow.</p>
<p>“I have to kill him... or he’ll destroy the world and everyone in it.”</p>
<p>“And... and this is your destiny?” Jaskier frowned.</p>
<p>Vayla nodded, curling in on herself.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s gut clenched uncomfortably, his heart thundering in his chest.</p>
<p>“Well, destiny is a bitch who should mind her own business,” he pouted in an attempt to cheer her up slightly, “and whatever happens, whatever’s coming. You’ve always got me okay? And Geralt. We’re with you till the end. I’m with you-”</p>
<p>“Till the end,” she mumbled, leaning into him and letting him cocoon her in his arms again. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he bit his lower lip, feeling her clinging to him, “do you... do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Vayla took a breath and dabbed at the tears threatening to slip and shook her head. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I... I can...” she whispered, stopping as she didn’t trust her voice to cooperate. </p>
<p>She shivered in his arms. Everything about her destiny scared her and the dreams, gods the dreams were horrible. He gave her a squeeze. </p>
<p>“You...You and Geralt were there with me...” Vayla whispered, her voice still wobbling. </p>
<p>She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face into his neck. </p>
<p>“Told you we’ll be there for you,” Jaskier hummed.</p>
<p>She shook her head at his words and gripped his shirt. </p>
<p>“I watched as... as you... I watched as you died... in front of me,” she whimpered “All I hear is your screaming and Geralt-” she broke off and shuddered. </p>
<p>He hushed her gently, stroking up and down her back as he rocked her slightly.</p>
<p>She was very clearly terrified and Jaskier didn’t know how to help. He inhaled sharply and then pulled her into his lap. Vayla immediately curled into him, fingers tightening in the collar of his shirt and he rested his chin atop her head. </p>
<p>Vayla pressed her ear hard against his chest and listened to the steady, comforting thump of his heart. </p>
<p>Safe in his warmth, she let out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>“Is there more?” Jaskier asked timidly after a moment of silence, “you don’t have to say if you don’t want to. Just... I’m here for you, to listen or provide you with whatever you need for as long as you need it.”</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>“You know what the real fucked up part in all of this is?” she asked, and when there was no response she continued, her voice shaking, “I don’t get a choice... If I die the world ends when he attacks, gods know when that’s going to be... but while I live, I have to wait to kill him.” </p>
<p>Vayla shuddered again and felt his hand slowly stroke her back. A flash of black scales danced behind her eyes and she whimpered again. </p>
<p>There was a tightness in Jaskier’s chest, an ache that burrowed in deep and didn’t seem to want to go away. He was struggling to process what she was telling him, and he knew that she realised she had scared him. She was suddenly very tense in his arms, and he cursed himself for being so easy to read.</p>
<p>He tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look at her properly. Watery green eyes met bright blue and her bottom lip trembled.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what the future will bring,” he said slowly, forcing calm, “but I do know that right here, right now, I’ve got you. You are safe with me Vayla and you always will be. I care about you more than I know how to put into words and one day I will find those words but for now... for now all I can do is show you. I am here for you always and just know that I will never leave you okay? We can take each moment as it comes and deal with it together. You and me.”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond, she couldn’t bring herself to without wanting to cry and she nodded, her eyes telling him all he needed to know and again his arms were around her. Slowly carding through her hair, moving in circles over her back. She sighed, taking a moment just to breathe and felt her tears slip. She wasn’t sure she could do this, but right now... she didn’t think, she didn’t do anything except silently weep into his shoulder until finally sleep took her</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As dawn filtered through the canvas of the tent, Jaskier woke first, slightly stiff from the awkward sleeping position he had found himself in. He was laying down with Vayla clinging to him like a limpet. His spine was at an odd angle and his neck ached, but he couldn’t care less about it because the sleeping girl in his arms was so beautiful and vulnerable and trusting, and it hurt his heart. </p>
<p>He managed a glance towards Geralt’s bedroll and sighed when he spotted the Witcher curled up under his blanket. So, he hadn’t spent the night with Yennefer, Jaskier mused to himself.</p>
<p>Very slowly he shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable without waking Vayla up. </p>
<p>He had decided that he wasn’t going to tell Geralt what she had told him. It wasn’t his place to divulge that information to the Witcher and if Vayla wanted him to know, she’d tell him herself. Maybe he was being petty, but he couldn't bring himself to care. </p>
<p>He let out another sigh as he stared at the roof of the tent. Condensation had built up overnight and the tiny droplets of water covering the canvas almost looked like stars.</p>
<p>Vayla huffed out a breath, shifting in his arms slightly, nuzzling impossibly tighter into him. He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead and she hummed softly.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Jaskier whispered, pressing his cheek against her forehead.</p>
<p>She grinned sleepily.</p>
<p>“Morning Jaskier,” she whispered softly nuzzling into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>Jaskier let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, but their peace was disturbed by a commotion outside the tent.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted as he slowly pulled himself up, and Vayla untangled herself from Jaskier to crawl from the tent. </p>
<p>“What happened?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. </p>
<p>Yarpen seemed completely disgusted and didn’t say anything except, “Bloody ballsacks,” and shuddered.</p>
<p>Her brows knitted together as the Witcher and bard joined her outside the tent, and they moved to where everyone else, minus the Reavers to no surprise, had gathered.</p>
<p>Pushing throught the crowd, she was suddenly faced with the corpse of Sir Eyck. His pants were around his ankles, his eyes glazed over in death with dried blood coating his neck and chest. Her hands flew to her lips and she sucked in a breath, backing into Geralt. </p>
<p>Jaskier touched his neck absently as he stared at the dead knight.</p>
<p>“Who slits a man’s throat while he’s relieving his bowels? Is nothing sacred anymore?” he wrapped an arm around Vayla, pulling her a little closer.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Yarpen nudged Ser Eyck with the tip of his boot.</p>
<p>Yennefer glared down at the body, her eyes livid.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she snapped, spinning on one heel and stalking away. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s one less idiot in the party I suppose,” Geralt grumbled.</p>
<p>“Come on. We should keep going,” Borch sighed, glancing down at Eyck with a strange look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Vayla quirked her brow and nodded, quickly making her way back to the tent where she had left her cloak and pulled it around her. However once she made her way out, she was met by a pair of violet eyes and nearly screamed. </p>
<p>“Ye-Yennefer?” she gasped, “By the gods you nearly gave me a heart attack!”</p>
<p>“My apologies,” Yennefer blinked slowly at her, her expression difficult to read.</p>
<p>“Can I help you with something?” Vayla asked, suddenly getting the feeling of being trapped.</p>
<p>“I’m just curious about you,” Yennefer cocked her head slightly, “Who you are, where you came from, how you ended up traveling with Geralt, what’s between you and the bard, why you’re on this hunt if dragons make you so uncomfortable, what kind of power you possess that you’re so afraid of everyone discovering?”</p>
<p>Vayla went rigid.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I can tell. I can sense the power in you, but I don’t understand it. Perhaps you can enlighten me?” Yennefer’s eyes flashed dangerously.</p>
<p>She shrunk back and looked up at her, voice sticking to her throat. What was she to say? Could she even tell Yennefer the truth? By Oblivion would she even believe her? She gulped, watching as Yennefer grew bored and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.</p>
<p>“Well?” the mage demanded.</p>
<p>Vayla was suddenly struck with a flash of anger. Yennefer had caught her off guard, but now, looking into those violet eyes, she was filled with indignance. </p>
<p>“And why should I tell you anything?” her voice was laced with venom.</p>
<p>Yennefer’s brows shot up in surprise.</p>
<p>“You should keep your nose out of other’s business. Who I am and where I’m from is nothing to do with you. Just because Geralt jumps at your every whim doesn’t mean that I will,” Vayla spat.</p>
<p>“Don’t speak of things you don’t understand,” the mage’s expression darkened. </p>
<p>“I understand enough.”</p>
<p>Yennefer took a step towards her, intense and intimidating, and Vayla realised that maybe provoking her hadn’t been the best idea. </p>
<p>“Vayla!” Jaskier’s loud voice sounded behind her and she went limp with relief, “There you are love, I was wondering where you’d gone to.”</p>
<p>The bard came up beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders and fixing Yennefer with cold blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Yennefer sneered at him.</p>
<p>Vayla could feel Jaskier practically vibrating with how uncomfortable he was, and she knew he was forcing himself to keep it together for her sake.</p>
<p>“And what are we talking about over here hm?” Jaskier shot at the mage.</p>
<p>“Vayla here was just away to tell me more about herself,” Yennefer hummed, a glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“How wonderful,” Jaskier bit back, “well I’m awfully sorry to interrupt what I’m sure would have been a very interesting conversation but I need Vayla right now so-”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Jaskier, you wouldn’t deny me this chance to get to know your little companion a bit better would you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier bristled.</p>
<p>“And what’s your interest, huh? You’re always playing an angle, Yennefer, always have an ulterior motive. You can’t convince me you want to get to know her purely out of human compassion so what exactly is it that you want from her?” he growled.</p>
<p>Yennefer just laughed at him.</p>
<p>“Look at you. So much fire. Protecting this small thing. Where was that fight when I had you at my mercy before, Jaskier? You finally figured out how to use your balls after I threatened to cut them off?” she stroked a hand down Jaskier’s face and the bard flinched so violently that Vayla had to cling to him to keep herself upright.</p>
<p>The rage rose in her quickly but before she could say anything, Yennefer just smirked and spun away, joining the dwarves and Borch as they waited for the rest of the party to assemble.</p>
<p>Jaskier was shaking, breath sharp and shallow, but he swallowed hard and glanced down at Vayla. His compassion and kindness never ceased to amaze her, even when he was hurting and scared, he was putting her first.</p>
<p>“Are you okay love?” he said softly.</p>
<p>“I… I will be,” she whispered, taking a breath and pulling her cloak around her, a shiver tearing through her body as she watched Yennefer. </p>
<p>Vayla could now understand why Jaskier found her so terrifying. She practically hummed with anxiety and as she walked, she only wondered why Yennefer wanted to know so much about her. Maybe she assumed she killed Eyck? Maybe she was curious? Or... Vayla shuddered, not daring to think about what she possibly might already know.</p>
<p>Once the camp was packed up, the hunting parties set off again up the mountain, leaving the trees behind them and carefully navigating the steep scree slope.</p>
<p>Geralt walked with Jaskier and Vayla but his amber eyes never left Yennefer who was walking ahead of them just behind the Reavers. </p>
<p>Yarpen was very loudly talking about how he suspected foul play in the death of Ser Eyck as he walked with Borch, Téa and Véa. </p>
<p>Jaskier and Vayla weren’t particularly listening, walking together with an arm around each other’s waist, trying to draw comfort and reassurance.</p>
<p>Vayla couldn’t help but notice the way Jaskier’s fingers fidgeted by his side, the way he held tension in his whole body, the way he kept his gaze down as he walked.</p>
<p>She glared ahead at Yennefer. Fuck her. The mage had managed to terrorise the both of them without even batting an eye. She had Vayla suddenly questioning her own safety in the group and she had Jaskier drowning in unwanted memories. </p>
<p>Vayla pressed herself tightly into Jaskier’s side and the bard squeezed her back.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, songbird?” she asked, glancing up at him with a gentle smile. </p>
<p>Jaskier seemed distracted, no doubt by what Yennefer had done, but nevertheless, he looked down into her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ll be okay,” he mumbled, watching as Geralt and Borch made conversation.</p>
<p>“Whattya think they’re talking about?” Vayla asked, seeming to take his answer and squeezed him, but it was an attempt to distract them both. </p>
<p>Jaskier tilted his head somewhat and hummed, the conversation was quiet, so he wasn’t entirely sure but turning to Vayla he chuckled, “Probably sage advice or something.” </p>
<p>She giggled. “Or something...”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed.</p>
<p>“In all honestly I don’t fucking care. I never wanted to go on this hunt and I just want to go back to the tavern and play my lute and get drunk and then sleep,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Vayla was slightly taken aback but she couldn’t say she disagreed. They were here because Geralt was here and they were his friends and that’s what you do for friends. Although, the Witcher seemed to have forgotten that. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Jaskier ran a hand through his hair, “I’m just so-she’s got me so-and she dragged you into this shit too and-”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s alright. You’ve nothing to apologise for,” Vayla laced their fingers together and squeezed.</p>
<p>Jaskier exhaled sharply and then practically yelped when they nearly crashed into Geralt who had stopped abruptly.</p>
<p>“The dwarves have a quicker way,” the Witcher grunted, “go with them. I’ll catch up.”</p>
<p>Geralt marched off after the Reavers. No. After Yennefer.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s face fell and his gut knotted.</p>
<p>Vayla sighed and shook her head, the fire from earlier boiling her blood, which made a dangerous glint flash behind her eyes. She hated that even with everything going on, Geralt didn’t seem to care whether or not they were okay, or even notice they were alive when Yennefer was around. She hissed a curse under her breath and rolled her eyes, while Jaskier glared daggers at the Witcher. The bastard. </p>
<p>“Come on… let’s go,” she whispered, her voice tight.</p>
<p>They followed the dwarves through a gap in the rocks, keeping to a trail hidden by the rubble and heather. </p>
<p>Geralt, with Yennefer behind him, caught us as the dwarves’ path took them into a deep crevice between two large rocks. The further they walked, the deeper the valley became, the large rocks either side of them rocketing skyward. </p>
<p>Vayla could feel how on edge Jaskier was and it was taking everything in her power to not turn on the mage. Instead, she focused on Jaskier’s hand in hers, the warmth, the lute calloused fingertips pressing into her skin. </p>
<p>The party rounded a corner and the whistle of the wind picked up high above them.</p>
<p>“Mind the scree fallin', hear me?” Yarpen called over his shoulder, “Can get a bit rocky round here if it's windy. Which... it is.”</p>
<p>They came to a stop on the edge of a cliff. There was nothing but endless mist below them and the wind picked up, ruffling through their hair, whipping at their clothes. Along the cliff to the right was a very rickety looking wooden platform with a length of chain bolted into the rock.</p>
<p>“We're here,” Yarpen hummed. </p>
<p>Jaskier glanced over the edge of the cliff and his gut spasmed. Vayla could feel his tremble of fear.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you're right, this is a shortcut... to death,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“You wanna beat those Reavers or no?” Yarpen crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“We should turn back,” Geralt glanced at Yennefer, and then at Jaskier, picking up on the bard’s distress.</p>
<p>“No. We're very close,” the dwarf insisted.</p>
<p>“How can you possibly know that?” Vayla piped up, clinging to Jaskier’s arm.</p>
<p>“‘Tis a perfectly fine route,” Yarpen pouted.</p>
<p>“For a dwarf,” Jaskier pointed out, then yelped, teetering perilously close to the edge as Yarpen pushed passed him with the other dwarves. </p>
<p>Vayla yanked him back and they held onto each other, staring at the chasm of nothing below. </p>
<p>“Stifle your mewlin'. You'll manage,” Yarpen grinned over his shoulder.</p>
<p>They watched the dwarves climb onto the platform and start to make their way along it.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked over the edge, the height made him dizzy and he gulped as he turned to look at Yennefer.</p>
<p>“So, uh... Ladies first?” Jaskier offered.</p>
<p>Yennefer shot him a look and pushed him forward causing him to whimper and slowly take steps forward. Vayla tried to follow him but the mage barged her out of the way and stepped up behind the bard. In her moment of seething frustration, Geralt slipped past her and she cursed, quickly following the Witcher so that no one else could increase the distance between herself and Jaskier. Borch, and finally Téa and Véa, came after her. It seemed easy for the moment until Vayla heard the boards creaking under their weight. Jaskier groaned, holding the chains for dear life.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Jaskier,” she shouted forward, forcing calm as the winds blew, “You’re doing great.” </p>
<p>The boards under Jaskier’s feet cracked and his foot slipped. Vayla’s heart leaped into her throat.</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh fuck,” Jaskier panted, scrambling back and regaining his balance.</p>
<p>“You good Jask?” Geralt called in concern. </p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, swallowing thickly as he continued, trying very hard to not look down.</p>
<p>They made slow progress, the wind whirling about them, threatening to pull them from the cliff. The boards underfoot groaned and there was a snap as Geralt’s foot broke through one of them.</p>
<p>“Careful!” Yennefer shouted, “Geralt! It’s not gonna hold.” </p>
<p>The Witcher steadied himself.</p>
<p>“Keep going!” he growled.</p>
<p>Vayla could feel her fingers tingling with the cold, even through her gloves, and she was trying to keep an eye on Jaskier.</p>
<p>The bard stiffened as the platform creaked again, quickly losing his nerve.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” he wailed, clinging to the chain.</p>
<p>“Move Jaskier,” Yennefer bellowed at him.</p>
<p>Jaskier glanced over his shoulder and as he did, there was an almighty crack as the wood under their feet splintered. The boards by Geralt’s feet gave way and Vayla yelped as she fell, arm tangling in the chain as Borch, Téa and Véa came down behind her. Geralt grabbed the chain to stop them falling further, grunting with the strain, and Vayla shrieked when she felt her shoulder pop.</p>
<p>“VAYLA!” Jaskier screamed.</p>
<p>She whimpered; the pain was enough to make her feel sick. Vayla hissed as she attempted to untangle her injured arm from the chains and gripped the metal with her good hand. She could see the fear laced in Geralt's amber eyes as he pulled on the chain but the boards below them were creaking. </p>
<p>“The planks won’t hold! Geralt!” Yennefer cried.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jaskier was grey, and shaking.</p>
<p>Geralt turned his eyes to the both of them, his voice coming out stern as he shouted, “Get back!” </p>
<p>From below Vayla, Borch smiled up at him.</p>
<p> “Sir Witcher you will save us yet,” he took a breath and Geralt again tried to pull them up, “but first you must let go...” </p>
<p>Vayla looked down at him, fear flashing behind her eyes.</p>
<p> “No! Are you mad? We’ll die!” </p>
<p>Borch looked at the frantic woman and he gave a sad smile, “Trust me.”</p>
<p>She glanced up, her eyes flickering to Jaskier. The pain and the fear in his eyes were enough to sour her gut.</p>
<p>She could feel her fingers slipping and knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold on forever.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Geralt growled at her.</p>
<p>Vayla looked down to Borch, into his eyes. A strange calm came over her and she knew somehow things were going to be okay.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she called out, capturing Jaskier’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Vayla no!” Jaskier whimpered.</p>
<p>She sucked in a breath and let the chain slip from her fingers and, feeling Borch, Téa and Véa with her, they fell down, down into the mist.</p>
<p>Geralt grabbed at her, fingers digging into her cloak, but the cloak slipped off her and she was gone.</p>
<p>“NO!” Jaskier screeched, blood running cold, knees threatening to buckle. </p>
<p>None of them moved or spoke for some time.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Eyes blank, expression vacant, the only thing keeping him upright was his fingers curled tightly into the chain against the rock. </p>
<p>“We... we have to keep going,” Geralt choked, still staring at the spot where the swirling mist had swallowed them, hand fisted into the fur of Vayla’s cloak. </p>
<p>He cast his amber gaze back towards Jaskier and his heart broke. The bard was very clearly in shock and he had to get Jaskier to move before his body gave out on him. Geralt couldn’t bear the thought of losing him too.</p>
<p>Very slowly, he edged closer to Yennefer and reached around her to curl a hand into the bard’s doublet.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes snapped to Geralt’s face. They were so wide, and empty, and he could feel Jaskier trembling.</p>
<p>“We have to go Jaskier,” the Witcher forced his voice to remain steady.</p>
<p>Yennefer, very quiet, gave Jaskier an encouraging nudge and the bard turned away from her, forcing his feet to carry him on.</p>
<p>As his boots hit solid rock again, everything slammed into him at once and he gasped as the breath left him, his knees buckling. Geralt lunged forwards to catch him before he toppled backwards off the cliff. </p>
<p>There was no way someone could have survived that fall. Jaskier’s heart bled at the thought. What had she been thinking? Was it to keep them safe? Surely, she’d had a plan, right? She couldn’t just be… gone. He snatched each breath in huge, shaky gulps, tears welling in his eyes and streaming down his face. His lower lip trembled, and his body felt like everything in it was just shutting down. His heart ached. Everything ached. His brain couldn’t quite wrap around what had happened, until he saw Geralt clutching the black fur cloak that had adorned Vayla’s shoulders, a deep sorrow in his eyes. His world slammed to a halt. She really was gone.</p>
<p>“Come on,” the Witcher said softly, putting the cloak around Jaskier and then tucking an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>Jaskier just stared at him blankly. </p>
<p>Even Yennefer was subdued as they made their way up the last of the slope and joined the dwarves at the top. </p>
<p>“See? Easy as pie,” Yarpen grinned, “we’ve found a great place to camp so...”</p>
<p>His eyes went wide when he realised half the party was missing. He turned to Geralt who just shook his head.</p>
<p>“Aw I’m... I’m so sorry,” the dwarf glanced at Jaskier, the shock on his face, the tears, the way he was shaking.</p>
<p>“Let’s settle into camp,” Yennefer said slowly, “it will be dark soon enough and I think... I think we’ve all been through enough today.”</p>
<p>Jaskier was barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He never knew anything could hurt this badly. The pain in his chest was suffocating him and it was taking everything he had to not crumble on the spot.</p>
<p>Once they were settled, Yennefer didn’t quite meet their gazes, and while Geralt tried to distract himself with idle conversation, the bard for once didn’t utter a word. He just sat there, the fire dancing in his blue eyes as he curled in on himself wrapped in the cloak and taking in its scent. </p>
<p>“She musta been real special to ye?” Yarpen said gently, coming to perch beside Jaskier, offering him a bowl of stew. The bard refused. </p>
<p>“To both of us,” Geralt corrected, “One of the best warriors I knew, next to my brothers in Kaer Morhen...” his voice went quiet, eyes flickering to the bard, “and probably one of the kindest souls I have ever met.”</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t speak, didn’t trust himself to not start crying the minute he opened his mouth.  Vayla meant more to him than they knew. More to him than she knew. He loved her. He was in love with her and never told her. He had tried, gods had he tried, outside the tavern before the Reavers attacked them, then again after, but Geralt had interrupted him and it was then he decided that he would find a better moment. The perfect moment. But now, he never would. He just sat by Geralt, numb, and let the forced conversation wash over him. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the sun touched the horizon and Geralt had risen to go sit by himself that he finally moved. Stiff, unsteady on his feet and still wrapped in her cloak. He ached, he needed his friend, he needed to be anywhere but this fucking mountain. </p>
<p>He perched himself on the rock Geralt was sitting on, just off to his side, pulling the cloak tightly around himself. He dampened his lips with his tongue, terrified of the words he wanted to say. </p>
<p>“Geralt...” his voice was small and reedy. </p>
<p>The Witcher glanced at him, eyes brimming with sorrow. </p>
<p>“You did your best,” Jaskier heard himself say, “There’s nothing else you could have done. What happened... It wasn’t your fault.” </p>
<p>He choked on his words and had to take a moment, tears prickling in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Look, why don’t we just leave tomorrow? Just... Just you and me.” </p>
<p>He had to force down the wave of hurt that came with those words. </p>
<p>“We could head to the coast. Get away for a while.” </p>
<p>Geralt looked down, amber eyes locked on the ground. There was a deep aching in his chest that threatened to take him completely. It burned in his heart and while he tried, he couldn’t just push it down, he couldn’t just push it away as it would be an insult to her memory. She was bright, with a smile that was just as beautiful as she was. Her skills rivalled his own and her kindness knew no bounds. She was a firebrand, a woman who marched to the beat of her own drum. She <i>was<i>, that was such a strange thought. It wasn’t fair. She was, it should be <i>is<i>... but it was far too late to be thinking about that. She was gone... and it was his fault. No matter how much Jaskier tried to tell him otherwise.</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Sounds like something Borch would say,” Jaskier mumbled, “Life is too short.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt heard Jaskier take in a breath and let it out but it quivered in his chest. Gods, he just… didn’t know what to say to him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Do what pleases you...” a few tears slipped from Jaskier’s eyes and Geralt felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, “While you can...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt hummed gently then looked at Jaskier.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Composing your next song?” he tried, in some futile attempt to make the conversation less painful. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier’s sigh came out wobbly </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No, No...I...” he said gently, voice breaking, “I’m just trying to work out... what pleases me.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was such pain behind his words that Geralt couldn’t bear it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stood and Jaskier gazed up at him. He needed to do something, something to take his mind off... everything. Do what pleases you...</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier tasted bile when Geralt walked past him with not much more than a gentle nod. He watched the Witcher stalk over to Yennefer’s tent and his heart broke all over again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The tears fell thick and fast, the crushing realisation that he was truly alone tightened in his chest. His Witcher, his best friend, would rather deal with his pain by running to Yennefer than be around him. Left him there on this rock as he drowned. Did he really mean so little to Geralt? After all these years? </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier bent forward until his forehead met his knees and wept.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>***</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Emotions were difficult for Geralt. Always had been. The Trial of the Grasses stripped him of his humanity, but it wasn’t until he met Jaskier that he truly began to reconnect with emotions. Some things came easy. Joy, content, affection. Others did not. Pain, grief, anger. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He didn’t want to have to deal with it all, so he didn’t. He pushed it all down even though he knew he shouldn’t, even though he knew Jaskier needed him right now, and then lost himself in Yennefer, in her heat and embrace and her love. He didn’t feel better, just... distracted. But he decided that was better than feeling the hurt. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Waking up in her arms had felt different. Good. And the ache in his heart was lessened because she looked at him with such adoration, and he knew he wasn’t alone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yennefer’s purpose for hunting the dragon was a problem though, and he wanted to help her in any way that he could. Trying to convince her to take another path was difficult but he was making progress when they realised that the dwarves had gone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They left camp in a rush to catch up with Yarpen Zigrin and his men, and Yennefer had frozen them in place to stop them advancing any further. Sometimes Geralt didn’t approve of her methods but at least she got the job done. He’d apologise to the dwarves later.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As he jogged up to the mouth of the gaping cave, the dragon's lair, he halted, sensing something. The dragon in question was alive but barely. He could hear its laboured breathing and stuttering heart but that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention. Low voices, more heartbeats. He pulled his steel sword from his back and advanced into the cave with Yennefer beside him and then stopped dead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Borch greeted him with a smile. Téa and Véa flanking him, stoic as ever, and then there just standing up off the floor, arm supported in a sling, was-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla!” Geralt gasped, shock and disbelief and absolute relief rooting him to the spot. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She blinked up at the Witcher and nearly jumped to greet him, but quickly decided against it when she saw Yennefer, and opted for a gentle smile instead.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey,” she said. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt felt his abnormally slow heart skip. She was okay, thank the gods, but-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“How?” his brows knitted together. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She winced as her arm moved in its sling and she sighed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Long story but... Um...” her eyes darted behind them, “we’ve got company.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt turned just barely before he saw them. Reavers, all led by Boholt. Geralt hummed, eyes filled with fire. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“We’re outnumbered... by a lot...” Yennefer sighed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “Meh, I like those odds,” Vayla chipped in, drawing her sword.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt shot her a look, and while Borch tried to warn her she looked at him sternly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I may have a bad arm, but I can still use a sword,” she winked at Geralt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt brandished his sword and there was a moment of stillness where the opponents just looked at each other. Then as if on some unspoken signal, they came together in a clash of steel.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A particularly burly Reaver launched himself at Geralt and the Witcher parried without even taking a step. He knocked the blade to one side, thudded the pommel of his sword into the Reaver’s face and then slashed across the man’s throat. The man died with a gurgle in a spray of blood and Geralt moved on to his next victim. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was aware of Yennefer whirling about like a demon, two knives flashing with every pirouette. And he could see Vayla, even with one arm, felling Reavers like trees.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He picked out Téa and Véa who were fighting back-to-back, but he couldn’t see Borch.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Then a tremendous roar filled the cavern and a great golden dragon clambered down from the roof and put itself between the green dragon and its would-be attackers.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’ll protect her and the egg,” the dragon spoke and Geralt froze.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Borch?” he gasped.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla shoved her blade through one of the Reavers chests, pulling him in as if she was hugging the man then kicked him back, wincing from the pain that shot through her shoulder. Turning her eyes up to Borch, she saw a flash of a smile and as her green met Geralt’s amber, she chuckled. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Still think they’re a myth Witcher?” she teased.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Without warning she twirled her sword and with an ungodly amount of ease slid it into a Reaver’s mouth and back out. He fell to the floor, painting it crimson and a sneer played on the young Dragonborn’s lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As the number of Reavers started to dwindle, Vayla found herself fighting back-to-back with Geralt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They moved around each other fluidly, her ducking as he swung his sword at an advancing Reaver, him stepping around her to allow her to follow through with an attack. She thrilled at the rhythm they created, and, in that moment, she had never felt closer to Geralt. His amber eyes flashed as he quirked her a toothy grin and as another Reaver sprinted at them, he bent double so she could use his back to roll towards the man and practically cleaved him in half. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Borch bellowed and a stream of red-hot fire scorched a man trying to get to the dragon egg.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>In her distraction, Vayla lost Geralt and when she spotted him, Yennefer had a fistful of his shirt, pulling him in, shouting “Aard now!” and then kissed him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The telekinetic wave blasted the last of the Reavers backwards.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla went hot with anger as she watched the Witcher and the mage. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Boholt scrambling to his feet. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>With a twirl of her blade, she advanced on him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Their blades clashed, the metal singing as they advanced on each other. She could see ferocity flashing behind his eyes and as she dodged his wide blows, an idea struck her. Slipping the Reaver blade from her thigh, she smiled, using Thorn to slash at him, his howl of pain was the opportunity she was waiting for and she smirked as the blade he used to kill the Hirrika, slashed at his throat. The man died with a gurgle as he fell to the floor in a pool of his blood. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla stared down at Boholt for a moment longer. She couldn’t help but smile. Jaskier would have had a witty comment and likely would have met her with a hug, wait... she looked toward the mage and then to the Witcher. She didn’t see anyone else other than them. She felt her gut sour and her eyes widened. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey! You done?” she asked, sheathing her sword.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The two broke apart and she made her way toward Geralt. Her eyes on fire as she narrowed them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Where the hell is Jaskier?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt’s breath hitched in his chest as the last of the Reavers died at his feet, guilt crashing through him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was highly aware of Yennefer by his side as he struggled to find words to her question.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about Jaskier, but how the fuck was he supposed to tell her that?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Uh... he-he’s...” Geralt swallowed thickly under her fierce glare.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Not here,” Yennefer replied nonchalantly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No shit,” she hissed back at Yennefer before turning to Geralt, the guilt flashing in his eyes told her all she needed to know, and she snorted. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Let me guess,” she crossed her arms, “You thought I’d died, and you fucking abandoned your best friend?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You fell into a canyon, what the hell were we supposed to think?” Yennefer’s tone was seething.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla shot her eyes toward her, “Was I talking to you? Because I believe I was addressing the Witcher.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yennefer bristled but Geralt growled at her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I... yes we thought you had died and it fucking hurt Vayla. Dealing with it... I didn’t know how and...,” he struggled to get out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You know what Geralt? I don’t fucking care!” Vayla snapped at him, struggling to control the anger rising in her like a storm, “some friend you are.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Again, Yennefer went to say something to her but Geralt stopped her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He blinked stupidly at Vayla, not finding the words that could even begin to defend why he did what he did.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her hands were shaking and while her arm was still sore that did wonders for her nerves. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Borch, now human again, looked to her, seeming to grow sombre as he watched the friends fall apart. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Téa made her way forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched at her touch and shot a glare toward the Witcher. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “Vayla...” Borch sighed “They believed you were dead, and everyone deals with grief in their own way.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “Yeah, they did, but even in death Geralt left Jaskier, gods I can only imagine how he felt...” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The same as the Witcher. You should know, the trial of the grasses-” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla sneered, “Strip away humanity, yeah I know... but it doesn’t excuse the fact that Jaskier has been with Geralt far longer than Yennefer, or I... and yet...” she closed her eyes, “Gods, I hope he’s okay…”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>***</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier woke with a start.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He blinked in confusion, not really understanding where he was until it all hit him like a ton of bricks and that raw ache was back and tears filled his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around. He had been cradling his lute as he slept, a poor attempt to comfort himself, and realised he was alone. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A stab of hurt knocked the breath from him. No dwarves, no Yennefer, no Geralt. He had been left, forgotten about, again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He ran a hand through his hair as he staggered to his feet, taking the lute with him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The rickety shelter he had elected to sleep under rather than be in the tent next to where he knew Geralt was fucking the witch, was shading him from the new morning sun and he glanced around at the empty camp.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The thought to go, to gather his things and just leave, did cross his mind. He wouldn’t be missed. That was apparent. He could just go back down the mountain himself and grieve in peace. But there was still that part of himself that needed Geralt, and he was craving company, so terrified of being alone, he found his feet taking him in the direction of the dragon cave. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Every step was an effort and the number of times he just wanted to crumple into a ball and just stay there were too many to count but, eventually, he caught up with the dwarves who seemed to have been stuck in place and trying to regain movement. Normally he’d make a comment, a joke or something, but at the moment he was too afraid of opening his mouth because he knew he would cry, and if he started crying now, he knew he’d never stop.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As he approached the entrance to the dragon cave, he came across Reaver corpses strewn about the place. A frown knitted his brow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He practically walked right into Téa and Véa and let out a startled yelp.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing here?” he stammered, shock rooting him to the spot. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Jaskier!” came a delighted shout.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>No. It couldn’t be.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He turned very slowly, and his heart stopped.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There she was, standing next to Geralt, Yennefer and Borch, as beautiful and radiant as always. She had her arm in a sling and blood on her face but by the gods she was there, and she was alive.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>About a hundred emotions rattled through Jaskier at once and tears fell down his face as he sprinted at her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla giggled, coming to meet him and oh Gods that sound was like a song to him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He felt heavy and light at the same time, overjoyed and giddy and a little bit sick.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He grabbed at her, pulling her closer, clamping his hands to her cheeks and planting a wet, desperate kiss to her lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her surprise was quickly replaced by elation. Vayla’s heart soared as she kissed him back with fervency, fingers weaving into his hair, smiling against the warmth of his mouth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She missed him more than she dared to think but this, this moment right here was all that mattered. All of it, the pain, the hurt, the tears melting away and coming back in waves, more for him than herself, but still she held him there, her fingers carding through his hair, kissing him, being kissed by him, until they were both breathless. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh my gods Jaskier,” she whispered, resting her head against his. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’re okay,” Jaskier whimpered, a flash of pain shooting through him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah, Yeah... I mean... aside from the sling and feeling like my head is made of cotton I’m perfect. Especially now.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier’s weak laugh was filled with relief and he captured her mouth again in a quick, hard kiss. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla became aware of Yennefer watching them, expression unreadable, arms folded across her chest. As the mage turned to speak quietly to Geralt, interrupting his conversation with Borch, Vayla glared at her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Let’s give them a moment, yeah? Come on, I wanna show you something,” Vayla tugged at Jaskier’s doublet, inclining her head toward the back of the cave.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier didn’t even look at Geralt as he followed her. He couldn’t. It hurt too much. Instead, he focused on the feeling of Vayla’s hand in his, the warmth. Something he thought he’d never get to feel again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He barely registered that Geralt, Yennefer and Borch left the cave. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla,” his voice was thin and reedy, “I thought I’d lost you. What... how are you alive? I don’t under-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He stopped, staring at the great green dragon curled up at the back of the cave, a dragon egg between her paws.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Well, it's a bit of a long story but the shortened version is, once I fell, Borch... turned into a dragon, and well, saved us. I passed out from the shock and pain, but not long after I woke up in the cave next to her,” she pointed to the dragon, “Apparently she’s dying... and Borch knows of my kind.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier turned to her, eyes wide. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah. He knew that once she died... I would absorb the soul...” she sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair, now leaning against the stone wall. Her eyes flickered to the bard, “He wanted me to be safe so I wouldn’t be found out... and then Geralt came... and now... you.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She looked down, her cheeks flaming. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m so sorry Jaskier. I’m sure you’re upset and I should have come back when I woke up but, I couldn’t, at least not right away, then the Reavers showed up and-“ </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier stopped her, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla,” he whispered, “I just found out the love of my life is alive. I couldn’t be further from upset.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait… what?” Vayla stared up at him, green on blue.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla... I... I love you.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her heart swelled, and without warning she grabbed him by his collar and crashed her lips against his. She had waited for what felt like forever to hear that, to know that he felt the same way about her as she did about him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier whined into her mouth, hands coming up to clasp at the back of her neck. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They broke apart for a second, panting, then Jaskier closed the gap between them again, deepening the kiss, and she swallowed every soft noise that fell from him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her skin was prickling, and a heat flushed through her core. Jaskier tasted hot and sweet, and she curled her arm up around his head to force him impossibly closer. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier kissed her again and again and again, until they eventually came apart, foreheads pressed together. Jaskier was quivering and fresh tears filled his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I love you so much Vayla. I wanted to tell you sooner. I should have told you sooner. I thought you were gone. I thought you’d left me and-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla hushed him gently, pressing her lip to his cheek to kiss away the tears spilling down his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I love you too,” she hummed, “fuck, Jaskier, I love you too.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla smiled gently as she held him there, not wanting to let him go ever again. She winced as her arm bumped into the stone behind her, stifling a groan as pain lanced through her shoulder. Jaskier gave a sympathetic smile and she chuckled softly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Well, this has certainly been an adventure.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier snorted, “It has,” his eyes wandered toward the green dragon and Vayla turned, the two of them hand in hand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The dragon’s breathing had slowed, and she could sense it was growing closer to death. She dampened her lips and swallowed hard as she made her way up to her and rested a hand at her heart. Listening as it beat, once... twice... three times... then slowly fade. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“We will meet again in Sovngarde sister but for now... rest... your little one is safe,” she heard herself say, before gently falling to her knees. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier made his way forward only to stop dead when he noticed that the dragon’s body was beginning to burn, but while Vayla knelt there she wasn’t being hurt. In fact, the entire cave glowed with what looked to be magic as it danced around her, the flames licking at her arms and legs, the sling that protected her burning away.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier’s heart thundered in his chest. He forced himself to stay put even though he wanted nothing more than to pull her away and bundle her in his arms. He understood that this was something she had to do.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Eventually the flames died away, leaving only bones and the dragon egg behind. Vayla stayed on her knees, eyes closed, hand still out to where it had been resting against the dragon. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Slowly, Jaskier joined her, going down onto his knees next to her and just sitting quietly until she inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering open.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay?” Jaskier asked softly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla didn’t do much except drop her hand, her body trembling as she looked down. The residual magic danced in the air until it was nothing more than static. Jaskier glanced around watching it then heard her whisper something and furrowed his brow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world, <br/>When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped, <br/>When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles, <br/>When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls, <br/>When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding...<br/>The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her eyes fluttered up toward the bones of the dragon they sat in front of, tears prickling her eyes as her head lifted, “It has begun...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A chill went down Jaskier’s spine.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He wasn’t quite sure what to do or say, so he just sat very still, watching her, his body stiff with tension.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She sat there for a moment longer before going limp as she turned to look at her arm, the one that had been in a sling, now resting in her lap. The trance-like state she had been in seemed to fade as she lifted it, no longer wincing, no longer feeling the pain she should be feeling. She hummed gently.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“A dragon's soul has healing properties... interesting,” Vayla clenched her fist then dropped her hand again. “It’s begun...” she said again. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What has?” Jaskier asked. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“My...” she took a breath, “My prophecy.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier swallowed thickly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Your prophecy?” he stammered.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She nodded, not quite meeting his eye.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla, love, you’re not telling me something,” he felt a tightness coil through him, “what... what are you not telling me?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla looked down.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Alduin is waiting for me...” she muttered, “His Dragons are going to find me... those on his side...” she gulped, rising to her feet, “And he’s not going to stop...” her fists clenched, and her head was bowed, “not until I’m dead... Not until he gets exactly what he wants...” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier felt his heart skip a beat and his body trembled. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He dared to ask, “Which is what exactly?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She shivered as the memory, only from her dreams, flashed behind her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Alduin is the Norse god of destruction. He’s known as the world eater... You figure it out.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier slowly rose to his feet, bringing her with him and placing his hands just below her elbows, squeezing slightly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It... it’s gonna be okay, okay? I believe in you and you can do this. I know it’s going to be tough... awful but,” he bit his lower lip, “but you’re not alone, love. You’ve got me. And... I-I’m going to do everything that I can to help you with this. Okay?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He tucked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so that she had to look at him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I just got you back,” he hummed with a soft smile, “I’m in absolutely no hurry to lose you again.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla gave somewhat of a smile, trying desperately to understand how she got this lucky to find someone so... perfect. She gently wrapped Jaskier in an embrace, and she sighed, thanking him but as they stood there, she winced as she heard what sounded like Geralt and Yennefer shouting. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Trouble in paradise?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier cringed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“We should probably go see what’s going on,” he sighed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Reluctantly, he pulled away from Vayla’s embrace and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They made their way toward the mouth of the cave and came across Téa and Véa who were hovering awkwardly by the entrance. Not far from them were the dwarves. They were talking excitedly amongst themselves and inspecting what looked to be huge, sharp teeth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What’s happening?” Jaskier asked Véa.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The Witcher and the mage are fighting. Borch is trying to talk them down,” the Zerrikanian warrior pulled a face. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier and Vayla glanced over to see Borch talking quietly with Geralt and Yennefer. The mage turned from Geralt and walked away. The abject pain that crossed the Witcher’s face twisted in Jaskier’s gut. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Give me a moment with him,” Jaskier mumbled, kissing Vayla’s temple and slipping from her side.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He passed Borch who gave him a nod and then stood a few paces away from Geralt, fidgeting with his fingers.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt had his back to him, anger and upset clear in the hunch of his shoulders.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s... been a bit of a day huh?” Jaskier tried softly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt whipped around, venom in his eyes and Jaskier’s blood ran cold.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Dammit Jaskier,” he spat, “why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you, shovelling it.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier’s heart bled, his stomach knotted, and tears began to form in his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“That’s not fair,” he heard himself practically whimper.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt’s upper lip twitched in anger and Vayla watched as Jaskier shrunk underneath his gaze, a white-hot rage boiling in her blood. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The Child Surprise, the djinn! All of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!” Geralt snapped, his anger getting the better of him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Right... Uh…” Jaskier floundered, his heart shattering as he watched his best friend turn away from him, “I’ll just uh…” but before he could continue Vayla stalked past him, her eyes flashing with feral anger as she pushed Geralt back, her lip twitching and fingers clenched into fists.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“If life could give us even a meagre blessing it would be to show you some fucking sense!” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her voice was practically a roar, but she didn’t care, she was absolutely fed up with this and she wasn’t about to let him get away with hurting Jaskier. Not like that. She had made a promise coming up this mountain and she planned on keeping it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“And what’s it got to do with you?” Geralt thundered, “just keep your nose out of it Vayla. You’ve no idea about any of it.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Geralt, Vayla please, don’t,” Jaskier begged. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He didn’t understand. He didn’t want to understand. He just wanted them to stop. He couldn’t watch the two most important people in his life fight like this, because of him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Just shut the fuck up Jaskier,” Geralt snarled at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey!” Vayla hissed, “Don’t you dare talk to him that way!” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt groaned, irritation radiating from him as he took a step forward, looking much bigger than he had before. He looked terrifying and while Jaskier took a few steps back and nearly tripped, Vayla didn’t, she stood her ground, her eyes narrowed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I told you to stay out of this,” he ordered, but she simply smirked back at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “No,” she crossed her arms, “oh poor Witcher got his feelings hurt by a witch,” she mocked him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was no feeling except rage playing in her eyes now. Nothing except malice, and it radiated from her just as his rage did. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Poor, stupid Witcher,” she hissed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier flinched at her words and glanced at Geralt who looked about ready to tear her apart. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla... Please,” the bard tried again desperately. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She held up her hand to silence him, and sneered at the Witcher, shaking her head.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Don’t even act like I’m not as much a part of this as he is, or as you are! We didn’t want to go on this fucking dragon hunt in the first place. Neither of us did but we came with you because it’s what friends do! Or at least are supposed to do! Protect each other, have each other’s back! Not fucking abandon each other for some witch! Tell me Geralt, would you still have fucked her had you known what she did to your bard after the djinn attack? Huh? Would you still have fucked her knowing she molested him?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier went rigid. Geralt glanced at him. The bard looked mortified and there was a twinge in Geralt, something telling him that Vayla was telling him the truth, but he forced it away, not wanting to believe her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You don’t even know Yennefer,” Geralt sneered, “That woman means more to me than you’ll ever know.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh, I think I know her well enough,” Vayla folded her arms across her chest.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’ve barely spoken to her. Everything you know about her comes from him,” he thrust a finger towards Jaskier, “And it’s not a secret that he despises her.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla shook her head, a fire in her smile. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Placing the blame on him,” she snickered, “That’s truly original Geralt. Most of my information comes from him, because you were too far up her arse to even notice we were alive and even when you thought I was dead you abandoned him for her! What kind of friend are you?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I lost you too,” Geralt growled, “I was dealing with my own pain.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“By sleeping with Yennefer?” Vayla scoffed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Please, don’t do this,” Jaskier pleaded, trying to tug at Vayla’s sleeve but she shrugged him off.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You lost me too. Well, it certainly didn’t seem like it considering the fact you were so easily able to walk away from Jaskier to clear your head by drowning your sorrows in her cunt,” she hissed back at him, “You do realize that once she’s bored of you, she’ll walk away. She’ll leave you and guess what Witcher, you’ll be alone because let’s be frank here...” she paused and pulled herself closer to him, “If you’re going to continually blame Jaskier for your troubles, you don’t deserve him!” she snarled only inches away from his face</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’re right. I don’t deserve him. I deserve fucking better!” he practically screamed at her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier felt sick. Physically ill. His whole world was falling apart, and he was choking, drowning. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You know what Witcher? I get it now. I understand why your kind are considered monsters. Unfeeling brutes,” she almost laughed in his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt’s entire body stiffened, his fists tightly clenched.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla,” Jaskier sobbed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No Jaskier. He’s not getting away with it. Not again.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fuck you, Vayla,” Geralt’s voice was dangerously low, his amber eyes on fire.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier had never been scared of Geralt before, but he was now.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No, no Geralt. Fuck you! You say he’s your best friend, you say you love him and would die for him yet you’re the one killing him, you’re the one with the sword! And pretending he doesn’t mean shit to you all because some witch you have history with... Fuck your history!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla took a single step back, her eyes still on him then flickered down to his fists and she raised her brow, “What? Are you gonna hit me? Oh yeah, beat me into submission. See how that works.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt leered over her, barely containing the rage that threatened to overwhelm him. He could see in Jaskier’s face that the bard understood how close he was to snapping and he looked terrified. A pang of hurt shot through him. He never thought he’d ever see that fear in Jaskier, fear of him, but there it was.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He turned cold amber eyes back to Vayla.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I think you should just go,” he grit out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m not going anywhere. You can’t just push away your problems Geralt. You can’t force it all down like you used to and pretend it doesn’t exist. Pretend that you don’t feel anything. You’d changed remember?” she snorted, “or maybe you’ll always just be that Witcher who earned himself the title of the Butcher of Blaviken.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He didn’t think, he just reacted, and before he knew it, his fist had connected with her face. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla’s body slumped to the floor with a pained yelp and everyone’s attention fell to her, the Witcher standing above her, panting and wild. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla clutched her wounded cheek, the coppery tang of blood filling her mouth and she spat, looking up at him, tears and a sudden look of fear in her eyes. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Everything moved in what felt like slow motion and Geralt’s rage faded. His eyes widened. What had he done?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “Vayla... I-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He reached for her and she backed away practically frantic, and wincing from the pain. Her teeth were slightly bloodied and a small amount of it dribbling from her mouth. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You... You really are a monster.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla...” the devastation on Geralt’s face was soul wrenching.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier threw himself down beside Vayla, taking her face in his hands, inspecting the red mark that was quickly blooming into a bruise.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Shaking, the bard turned his blue eyes on Geralt and the Witcher went cold. He had never seen such fury from Jaskier, and what made it worse was the way he spoke.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Geralt, you need to go,” his voice was quiet, low, calm, and it shook Geralt to his core, “go back to camp, take your things, and leave.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt wanted to reach for him, to apologise and beg forgiveness, but instead he nodded slowly, mouth dry, stunned with shock. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Geralt took a step and Jaskier shifted, shielding Vayla from him, keeping himself between the Witcher and the red-haired girl. His hands were still on her face as she trembled under him, but his eyes were trained on Geralt. They were wary, alert, and it brought bile into Geralt’s throat. He turned and walked away.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla whimpered out as Jaskier’s hand came in contact with her cheek, watching as Geralt walked away. She wanted so badly to apologize but her blood still boiled, and she muttered a curse before Jaskier wrapped her in an embrace.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She buried herself into his doublet as the emotion overwhelmed her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m so sorry Jaskier,” she cried. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No, no, no, no, love, this is not your fault,” the fury had faded, and he just sounded small and hurt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla could feel him shaking as he held her, and she curled her arms around him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She was vaguely aware of the others moving off too, back towards the camp, giving them space.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Good, hope you enjoyed the show, she thought bitterly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla leaned back so that she could look at Jaskier. He wasn’t crying which surprised her, but he just looked blank, numb, and that was somehow worse. In the past 24 hours he had been through enough emotional trauma to floor the best of people. Losing her, seeing her alive, telling her he loved her, watching them fight, losing Geralt. He was so brave and so strong, and he was barely holding everything together. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She stroked his cheek gently, caressing his face, trying to convey comfort through the pressure of her fingertips. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut and that’s when the tears started to fall. Silent and heavy and it broke her heart.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla wasn’t even sure she could speak, watching him hurt like this. She wanted to take it away, to make him laugh, to make him happy, but at this point, there was nothing either could do, except just hold each other. She pulled Jaskier close, curling her arms around him, feeling his body shudder with each sobbing breath as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m...” she started, in some attempt to speak but found it hard to do so with a lump in her throat, “I’m proud of you...” she whispered.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> He gave a weak snort.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Why? it’s not like I stood up to him... stopped him…” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You were calm, for the most part, trying to defuse the situation. At best I... I was just an idiot and tried...Tried to hurt him,” she trembled, “Stupid, stupid...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier lifted his head, face twisted with sorrow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You were angry. You both were...” his voice came out weaker than he intended.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Jask, I told him about how Yennefer... about what she did to you. I used that to try and provoke him. I used your pain to try and one up him. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she bit back her own tears, guilt clawing at her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla felt Jaskier’s grimace ripple through his whole body but the bard quickly caught her hands as she tried to lean away.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It doesn’t matter,” he said thickly, “it happened and there's no taking it back now but... it came from a place of anger. You both said... But I forgive you okay? I forgive you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She looked down and ran both hands over her face wincing from the pain and she sighed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“This is just a fucked-up situation,” she whispered through her hands.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “I know it is love... I know...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something, but all of that, especially the violence, was against her better judgement at this point and she didn’t want to cry anymore. She just felt overwhelmed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier settled on the ground beside her, knees drawn to his chest, fingers fidgeting as he gazed out across the glittering horizon. Vayla leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder. They sat together in heavy silence for a long time. The air around them tainted with sorrow and guilt and pain and loss. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Eventually the quiet became too much and Vayla shifted against him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So now what?” she asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She was afraid to even think of what they would do now that Geralt was gone. Likely never to return, after what had happened.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I guess... we just keep on the Path?” Jaskier said quietly, clear pain in his expression, “it’s been a long time since I’ve been in Novigrad. Maybe... maybe we could go there? I could show you Oxenfurt after. Or... or we could go somewhere else...?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He glanced at her and she hated how unsure of himself he sounded.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What do you think?” he asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oxenfurt...” she frowned slightly, “Isn’t that where you and... uh...” she snapped her fingers as if it would help her remember her name, racking her memories of who he had mentioned, “That girl... Priscilla! Isn’t that where you both studied to become bards?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A half smile played on Jaskier’s lips and he nodded.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It is. Prissy and I made Oxenfurt our stomping ground whilst we were there. And then Novigrad once we graduated. Playing in small bars and stuff,” there was a growing warmth in his eyes as he spoke, “last I heard she was in Nazair but who knows? Maybe by the time we get to Novigrad she might be around. I’d... I’d love to introduce you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla tilted her head a slight and smiled gently at him taking his hand within her own and squeezing it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Novigrad, Oxenfurt... sounds like an adventure.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier looked down not quite meeting her gaze but enjoyed the warmth of her hand on his. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The adventures of Lily and Dandelion,” Vayla mumbled.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier tucked an arm around her, drawing her closer, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“If we set off now, we should be at the bottom of the mountain before dark and then it’s only an hour or so back to the village. In the morning we can set off for Novigrad,” Jaskier mumbled, his voice slightly tight and his eyes brimming with sorrow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla nuzzled into him. She knew it would be very strange to be back on the road without Geralt, especially since they had been travelling together with her for almost a year now. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“We’ll be fine,” she said gently, “it’ll be you and me against the world.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier hummed, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She smiled gently at the bard, leaning away to look at him before sweeping a lock of his hair out of his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Sweet, noble Jaskier,” Vayla sing-songed, trying to lighten the mood a little, “Beautiful, kind Jaskier. Prince Jaskier. Yes, I think that definitely suits you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier smile fell as quickly as it formed, his eyes flicking to the bruise blooming just underneath her eye.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“How is it?” he asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’ve been punched much harder than this, trust me, it’s not that bad,” Vayla explained gently, “It still hurts but hey, it’s what I get for calling him that.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You didn’t deserve to get hit. He shouldn’t have hit you,” Jaskier brushed his thumb lightly over the swollen skin of her cheek, concern dancing in his blue eyes. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She gave a half-hearted shrug, knowing that he wasn’t going to take any argument about it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His frown twitched into something softer and a small smile played on his lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Prince Jaskier,” he mused, “sounds good but I think I’m happy enough with the title I have for now.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla blinked at him and a flash of guilt crossed his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’ve a title? Wait... that means you’re a noble,” she looked at him searchingly, “and you failed to mention this because...?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You didn’t ask, so I didn’t tell. At least, it never came up in conversation, and it’s not something I like to brag about. I can navigate the upper class and the politics of the courts because I was brought up around it, doesn’t mean I like it or want to be part of it. The life just... didn’t suit me.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So… what is your title?” she asked curiously.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“My full name and title is… Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove,” Jaskier gave her a sheepish smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her mouth fell, and for a moment she waited for him to laugh as if this was some sort of joke, but he didn’t.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh... Oh that makes sense then,” she gazed softly at him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What does?” he asked with an arched brow. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Just… how easy it is for you to go from bard to, practically a noble. Especially in the courts and stuff. You’ve a very different way of presenting yourself around nobility than the common folk.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His smile felt a little warmer.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So… Julian, huh?” a little smirk twitched Vayla’s lips, “what was it? Alfred Pankratz? How grand sounding.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes, yes, alright,” Jaskier wrinkled his nose slightly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“No, I like it. It’s very… you,” she grinned at him, “Very… flamboyant.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The bard snorted, flicking his gaze away from her, and she didn’t miss the fall in his expression. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla rose to her feet, pulling Jaskier with her. They stood together a moment, lingering touches and unspoken affection between them as they gazed at each other, and then Vayla took his hand and they started back towards the camp. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I suppose, if we’re revealing titles here, I guess I should tell you that I am a Princess,” she glanced at the bard. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Woah now wait a minute,” Jaskier stilled, eyes wide, “it’s one thing for me to tell you I’m a noble but you’re telling me that... that you’re royalty?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla nodded biting her lip, not quite sure what she was hoping his reaction might be.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Huh,” Jaskier’s face lit up and he flashed her a broad grin, “I’m in love with a Princess. Oh gods! I fucking kissed a Princess!” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla giggled and he pulled her close, tucking one hand around her waist and brushing his fingers through her hair with the other. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“My beautiful, brave, kind, compassionate Princess,” Jaskier hummed, mapping her face with his eyes as if trying to memorise every detail.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She gave the bard a playful scowl, but chuckled. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The Princess and the bard,” she hummed gently, “Now that definitely sounds like a ballad you’d sing.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She poked his side, making him laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hm, perhaps it’s something I could compose, but only if you sang it with me.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla shot him a look, “No chance in oblivion bard, I might sing but in no way am I anywhere close to being a bard... besides, even if I wanted to be anything more, who the hell would teach me?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Um hello? Standing right here? You happen to be in the presence of one of the greatest bards in the continent,” he waggled his eyebrows at her, “if I can’t teach you, no one can.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She giggled, really thinking about it for a moment.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Would you? Really?” she asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“If it’s what you want,” Jaskier kissed her temple, “but how does this sound, I’ll teach you to be a bard and you can teach me how to use a sword.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla tapped her chin, “I thought you already knew your way around a sword Jaskier.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She winked suggestively at him and giggled at his floundering.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You know what I mean,” he huffed, cheeks tinging scarlet and she laughed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Their good mood fell however as they finally came across the camp.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Everyone had cleared out. Borch with Téa and Véa, Yarpen and his dwarves, Yennefer, Geralt. They were all gone, and Vayla and Jaskier had been left behind. Jaskier’s pack and Vayla’s cloak were the only things left. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A nausea settled in Jaskier’s stomach and he went rigid with sorrow. Hurt blazed in his eyes and Vayla swallowed thickly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She looked to Jaskier for a moment and took a breath.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You and me. You and me against the world, right?” she asked, her hand slipping into his as she tugged him along. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her heart ached at the idea but, in no way was she expecting everyone to stay. She didn’t want their forced sympathy either. Of course, it all hurt but knowing they’d be there trying to fawn over them just felt worse. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once she had grabbed her cloak and pulled Jaskier’s pack up with her, she and the bard made their way back down the mountain, the two of them almost in complete silence.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She wanted to say something, but everything she thought to say would come out wrong or sound stupid. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier usually liked to fill silence with endless chatter or music, and there were times when they had enjoyed the silence together, just being comfortable with each other and not needing to make sound to feel it. But this silence was awful, and this quiet, pained Jaskier was hurting her heart. The only thing she could do was hold onto his hand tightly, hoping it was enough to keep him grounded. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They reached the tavern in the village a little after dark, the silence suddenly filled with loud conversation, clunking tankards, creaking wooden chairs. They stood in the doorway, hand and hand, feeling very small and lost, like strangers in a foreign land, even though they knew this tavern and its barkeep pretty well by now.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier finally spoke and Vayla jumped slightly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I’m not hungry,” the bard mumbled, “I’m just... I’m tired. Can we just get a room?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She nodded and smiled at the bard with a gentleness that had his gut clenching. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait here,” she said, sliding a decently sized coin purse from her belt and making her way up to the bar.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The barkeep gave a mighty roar of laughter as he saw the red-haired maid yet again. Jaksier could see from where he stood that the man was asking her about her newest wound, courtesy of the Witcher. But from her shrug, the bard could tell Vayla was coming up with a tale of some sort to make it seem like her bruising was obtained from something from their dangerous adventure rather than a pissed off Witcher with emotional issues. The man smiled at Jaskier and pushed back her coin, and she returned. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So?” Jaskier asked </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Free of charge, tonight at least. He said we look like hell spat us out so he’s giving us a chance to rest up. If we want to stay longer just talk to him about it,” she shrugged, placing a hand gingerly to the swollen skin on her cheek.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier winced and she quickly grabbed his hand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ve got you so... I’m more than okay,” she reassured him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He nodded weakly as tears brimmed in his eyes again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Please don’t Jask. Please,” she didn’t think she could keep herself together if he broke down again and she needed to be strong at the moment, strong for him, because if she crumbled now, what hope was there for either of them?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Again, Jaskier nodded, sucking in a breath and letting her lead him to their room.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It was modest and small with only a straw mattress on a pallet, a washbasin, and a square wicker window looking onto the village below. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla closed the door behind them and glanced at Jaskier as he sank down onto the bed. He suddenly looked exhausted and she knelt down in front of him, taking his hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Look at me Jaskier,” she hummed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Blue eyes flicked to meet green.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I love you so much,” she mumbled into the back of his hand.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I love you too,” Jaskier whimpered, reaching for her and she let him pull her up so that he could capture her mouth in a soft kiss.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She planted her hands on his thighs, supporting herself as she leaned into his kiss. His hands wove into her hair. He pressed kiss after kiss after kiss to her lips until she was breathless and dizzy with it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla cupped both his cheeks, tilting his head down so she could kiss his forehead. When she leaned back to look at him, his eyes were fluttering wearily, and a soft yawn fell from him. In any other circumstance, she might have teased him about it. But not tonight.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She smiled and hopped onto the bed with him in her arms. He nuzzled into her warmth, curling into her like a small child. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Vayla...” he whispered, she hummed in response, “Would you um…”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i> “What is it, my love?” she asked, the deja vu from their first night spent together made her dizzy and she smiled. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Never mind, it’s... It’s stupid.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla sighed, “It’s not stupid, it’s something you want so, what it is it?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He took a breath, “Will you...Will you sing... sing to me?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She pulled her bard close, a soft smile playing on her lips as she carded her fingers through his hair. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Of course. Anything in particular?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I don’t know... I didn’t think I’d get this far,” she could hear the smile in his voice as he buried his face into her neck.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla chuckled softly, cocooning him in her arms as she thought quickly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Well... there is one song... a lullaby I know...” she hummed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Please,” Jaskier mumbled sleepily, hands curling into her shirt.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Vayla cleared her throat, taking a moment and then started to sing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>High up in the mountains<br/>There lies a hidden lake,<br/>Here’s where the moon sleeps<br/>When she’s not awake.<br/>Down in the waters,<br/>Her slumber is deep.<br/>But as the sun goes<br/>She wakes from her sleep.<i>”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Jaskier sighed softly and she continued to card her fingers through his hair.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“<i>She dances and prances<br/>Across the night sky<br/>Watching the world below<br/>Warm glow in her eye.<i>”</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>As she sang, she could feel his breathing slow, feel the way he seemed to become heavier in her arms as sleep pulled at him. She smiled to herself, moving her hand down to brush back and forth across his cheek.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“<i>So don’t you worry love,<br/>As you drift asleep<br/>the moon watches over you<br/>then returns to the deep.<i>”</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>She felt her voice waver in the last few lines, a tear falling down her cheek.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“So don’t you worry love, as you drift asleep, I will watch over you,” she whispered, pressing her face into his hair, “I love you Jaskier, with all my heart and soul. They belong to you. I am yours. And you are mine.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Adventures of Lily and Dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More than once on the road he had turned to speak to Geralt only to remember that he wasn’t there and had to deal with the fresh wave of hurt and loss that came with the absence of his best friend. It was almost maddening sometimes. They felt it most when they settled into a camp for the night. There was no teasing banter, no grunts or Hm’s, no rhythmic sound of him whetting his blades, no frustrated sighs as he tried to meditate whilst they messed around. Jaskier in particular was quieter than usual, and Vayla knew he was feeling the loss of the Witcher deeply. The bard slept restlessly and became riddled with tension whenever anyone raised their voice around him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are hugely appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stirred with a grumble, the light falling through the small window finally creeping onto his face. </p>
<p>He blinked awake, tucked in warm blankets, arched in a delicious stretch, but then stilled when he realised the bed next to him was empty. He sat up in a panic, his gut clenching, his heart racing, and it took him a few moments to force himself to breathe.</p>
<p>Vayla’s cloak was still there next to his pack. She hadn’t left. She wasn’t gone.</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair, trying to control the trembling in his fingers.</p>
<p>Probably went to get breakfast, he tried to reassure himself.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t shake the tight feeling in his chest, and he pushed himself out of bed, pulling on his boots as he went. He paused. Frowned. His lute was missing. Had she taken it? Why?</p>
<p>Jaskier tumbled from the room and as he started down the stairs, he could hear soft voices, the plucking of a lute, humming. It was unmistakably Vayla’s voice, but the tune was unfamiliar to him. </p>
<p>His knees went weak with relief and he had to sit on the steps for a moment to steady himself.</p>
<p>There was giggling, more plucking, more humming, and very quietly he lowered himself down the stairs until he could see her.</p>
<p>Vayla was sitting on a stool, his lute in her lap, smiling at a young woman next to her. The rest of the tavern was empty in the early morning, apart from the barkeep behind the bar, polishing glasses. The girl with Vayla was fair featured with dark hair done in a simple braid over her shoulder, and wearing a brightly coloured, tailored doublet. She was arranging Vayla’s fingers across the frets to form a chord and then encouraging Vayla to strum at the lute strings. </p>
<p>“For never really playing a lute before, you’re not half bad,” the girl grinned, “it’s no wonder I mistook you for a bard when I first saw you.”</p>
<p>Vayla chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>“I assure you, the bard this belongs to is the most talented, exquisite musician you’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>Jaskier warmed at her compliment, and made his way down the stairs, leaning on the bannister nonchalantly and clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he hummed pleasantly. </p>
<p>Vayla stiffened and her fingers plucked a note that made the girl wince. The dark-haired girl looked up to see the man standing at the bannister. Her hands flew to her mouth. Vayla smirked, her face flushing a slight pink.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods! You’re traveling with Jaskier?” the girl asked, settling her own lute aside. </p>
<p>Vayla giggled softly.</p>
<p> “Have been for about a year now,” she grinned as she hopped from her seat. </p>
<p>“Will you introduce me Vayla?” </p>
<p>The redhaired maid furrowed her brow, and looked to Jaskier who was wearing a sleepy, crooked smile, and motioned toward him. </p>
<p>“He’s right there.”</p>
<p>The darker haired girl grabbed Vayla’s arm and shook her gently, “Please?”  </p>
<p>Vayla chuckled and pulled her along. </p>
<p>“Jaskier, my love, this is Nessadra, daughter of the barkeep. She was just telling me she’s newly graduated from Oxenfurt.” </p>
<p>The girl looked to Vayla, then to Jaskier, giggling. </p>
<p>“I... I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. You inspired me so much to write poetry and music. You, sir, are a legend!” she gushed.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled at her, open and charming, and Vayla felt her own insides quiver, even though the smile wasn’t directed at her.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine,” Jaskier said smoothly, giving her a slight bow. </p>
<p>Nessadra giggled again, flushing bright red.</p>
<p>“You’re a good teacher,” Jaskier mused, glancing from her to Vayla.</p>
<p>“Oh, I uh... I was just helping... I’m not that-” the girl stammered.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever short yourself,” Jaskier said firmly, “and learn to take a compliment humbly. You’ll get much further if people think you don’t know how good you actually are. No one likes an arrogant bard.”</p>
<p>He winked at her and Nessadra practically swooned.</p>
<p>She looked to Vayla, “You are so lucky, spending time with him. Listening to his music, oh what a dream that must be...”</p>
<p>Vayla found herself blushing and looked down.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s great,” she said with playful sarcasm, “Hearing him compare black hair to twilight or a barrel of pitch. Truly a wonder.”</p>
<p>She winked at Jaskier who chuckled lightly at her jest.</p>
<p>“Come now, love, it’s what we do best. If you ever want to be one of us you have to find new and exciting ways to compare things,” he waggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted playfully.</p>
<p>Nessadra smiled.</p>
<p>“I could come up with thousands of ways to describe you right now, Vayla,” she said, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind one ear, and Vayla again found her cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nessa, but I think I get that enough from my beloved bard.” </p>
<p>Vayla glanced up at Jaskier with an adoring smile. Nessadra looked between them, a flash of mischief behind her brown eyes.</p>
<p> “Your beloved? You mean you’re courting the most famous bard in history?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about the most famous bard in history,” Jaskier grinned, blue eyes focused on Vayla’s green, “but yes. I am undeniably, immeasurably in love with this woman. She owns my heart, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>Vayla tingled at his words and she felt his hand slip into hers, giving her fingers a light squeeze.</p>
<p>Nessadra looked thoroughly delighted for them.</p>
<p>“Oh, how wonderful! Will you write a ballad about your love?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Jaskier glanced at her, “I am working on something new but it’s not about... it’s about another’s love.”</p>
<p>Vayla quirked a brow at him and her chest tightened at the flash of pain in his eyes.</p>
<p>Nessadra gasped.</p>
<p>“Can you perform it for us? Please? I think I would die if you did, getting to watch you perform in person is my dream!” she begged.</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, darting his tongue across his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s still a work in progress but if Vayla could give me back my lute, I can play you what I’ve got,” he said.</p>
<p>Vayla raised her brow toward him and when he went to reach for the lute, she took a step back. </p>
<p>“Make me songbird.” </p>
<p>Jaskier gave a half smirk as she unstrapped the instrument from her shoulder and slowly backed away from him, giggling while she did so. </p>
<p>“Come on, Jask. Ya gotta catch me,” he lunged at her and chuckled. </p>
<p>“Vayla,” he whined, and she sang, “Too slow!”</p>
<p>Nessadra giggled as Jaskier advanced on Vayla again.</p>
<p>“If you drop or damage that...” he warned, a playful expression on his face.</p>
<p>“What? This?” she waved the lute at him and he visibly cringed, “Ha! I always knew you loved it more than me.”</p>
<p>“At the moment, yes. Now give it back,” Jaskier stuck his tongue out at her and then grabbed at her.</p>
<p>She tried to dart past him, but his fingers caught her sleeve and he managed to pull her into him, squeezing her sides mercilessly until she was breathless and teary with laughter.</p>
<p>Vayla huffed, crossing her arms as he took the instrument back. </p>
<p>“Can’t believe I’m second to a lute!” she cried dramatically, a slight laugh following as she pretended to be faint.</p>
<p> Jaskier chuckled then pressed a kiss to her temple. </p>
<p>Nessadra clapped, delighted by the show.</p>
<p>“You two are so... good with each other.” </p>
<p>Vayla smiled twirling out of Jaskier’s arms. </p>
<p>“It’s what happens when you spend so much time together,” she said, leaning against one of the tables, and tilting her head as she watched her bard, taking in every movement as he meticulously checked over his instrument. “It’s already tuned, Ness helped with that,” she shrugged then leaned toward Nessadra with a smirk, “I’m still convinced that lute is the love of his life.”</p>
<p>Jaskier flashed a smile but it quickly fell again. Nessadra assumed it was because he was trying to focus, Vayla knew it was because of something else. He hadn’t told her about this new ballad of his, but she could guess at what it might be about, and her heart sank.</p>
<p>Jaskier perched himself on the edge of a table, his whole body wracked with tension.</p>
<p>This was a ballad he had started playing around with the moment he realised Yennefer was coming on the dragon hunt. As events unfolded, it kind of wrote itself. It wasn't finished or perfected by any means, but it was probably the most emotionally raw thing he had ever written.</p>
<p>Vayla could see the hesitation in his face and she felt her gut clench. She wanted to go over to hug him but Nessadra was clinging to her arm and she couldn’t move.</p>
<p>Very softly, Jaskier’s fingers danced over the strings and the melody lilted out, filling the empty tavern with its melancholy tune.</p>
<p>“<i>The fairer sex they often call it,<br/>But her loves as unfair as a crook.<br/>It steals all my reason, <br/>Commits every treason, <br/>Of logic with naught but a look,<i>” </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier sang softly, a real pain tainting his voice. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nessadra squeaked but Vayla hushed her, her heart thundering in her chest.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>A storm raging on the horizon,<br/>Of longing and heart ache and lust,<br/>She always bad news, it’s always lose, lose.<br/>So tell me love, tell me love, how is that just?<i>” </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaskier darted his tongue across his lips, not looking at her, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his fingers. He couldn’t look at her right now because he knew he’d cry if he did, and he needed to sing this, he needed to get the emotion out so that he could breathe.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>But the story is this,<br/>She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss, her sweet kiss, <br/>But the story is this,<br/>She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss.</i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Her current is pulling you closer, and charging the hot humid night,<br/>The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool, <br/>Better stay out of sight.<i>” </i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>His vocals were coming in stronger here as the emotion started to overwhelm him and tears sparkled in his eyes. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Vayla was gripping the edge of the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white as her heart bled.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“<i>I’m weak my love, <br/>And I am wanting.<br/>If this is the path I must trudge,<br/>I welcome my sentence, give to you my penance,<br/>Garrotter, jury and judge.</i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>But the story is this,<br/>She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss, her sweet kiss, oh oh,<br/>But the story is this,<br/>She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss, oh,<br/>But the story is this shell destroy with her sweet kiss, her sweet kiss, oh oh,<br/>But the story is this she’ll destroy with her sweet kiss...<i>”</i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He ended the song with a gentle strum, biting back the tears that threatened to leak down his face. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Nessadra clapped loudly, her arm still hooked into Vayla’s. Vayla sat very still, an ache in her chest as she looked at her bard.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“That was so beautiful! Thank you,” Nessadra beamed.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Thanks,” Jaskier quirked her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Sorry I... I need some air.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He pushed himself from the table and darted out of the tavern.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Is he okay?” Nessadra asked, turning wide eyes onto Vayla.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“We...” she said gently, not quite sure how to even put the hell they went through yesterday into words. “We’ve been through quite the upset recently,” she sighed her voice quiet, and she bit down on her bottom lip. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What happened?” Nessadra placed a gentle hand on her own. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“That’s entirely too complicated, but let’s just say this... Not all songs are born out of crazy adventures or happy coincidences. Sometimes, the most truthful ballads a bard can compose come from their own… heartbreak. Their own pain. No embellishments, no twisting what happened to suit a story. Just the truth. Their truth. And that song… well it’s Jaskier’s truth,” Vayla glanced at the girl, “and accepting that truth, facing it, owning it, like Jaskier has just done, well… it’s the bravest thing a bard can do.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>***</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaskier stood outside the tavern, eyes closed, taking in huge lungfuls of air as he tried to regain control of the emotion raging in his chest. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He knew that the song would affect him like this, he also knew it was a song that needed singing. He couldn’t explain why. But it helped to channel the hurt, helped to make sense of what had happened. It allowed him to get upset and angry in a safe way without the need to justify or explain why. It all just... came through in the song.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>As his breathing evened out and the ache in his heart dulled slightly, he ran a hand through his hair and made to go back into the tavern but paused, spotting a bright yellow dandelion growing against the wall. He smiled and plucked it from the ground, twirling it in his fingers as he went back into the quiet tavern.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He heard Vayla talking to Nessadra, his heart swelling as he listened to his beloved tell the young bard how kind and sweet and strong he was. How he was always there for her, how he made her feel safe. How they could laugh together and cry together, and somehow, she always knew that everything would be okay if he was by her side.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He wove between the chairs towards them and Nessadra noticed him first, her whole face lighting up. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaskier winked at her and as soon as Vayla lifted her head to look at him he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped into his mouth as his hand came up to caress her cheek, tilting her head back slightly so he could deepen the kiss with a desperate fervency.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Nessadra giggled, eyes wide as she watched them break apart, panting for breath.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Too stunned to speak, Vayla just gazed at him and he smiled softly. He tucked the dandelion behind her ear.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Because I am yours,” he said, trailing his fingers down her cheek, “yours and only yours, now and always.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>There was a shine to his gorgeous blue eyes as he looked at her. Vayla found herself blushing underneath his gaze and giggled, but as Jaskier stood there, his hand to her cheek, he noticed a leatherback notebook sitting just behind her on the table. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>At first, he would have thought nothing of it seeing as he was in the presence of another bard, but several of the pages were sticking out and stems from flowers he had pressed were visible from within and his brows furrowed. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Vayla?” he asked, “Is that... is that my notebook?” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He watched as her face flushed red and she let out a nervous chuckle. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Maybe... why?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaskier quirked a brow at her.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Well, if you were hoping to learn from my process, I can only apologize,” he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck, “it sporadic at the best of times. Hell, I don’t even know how I do it sometimes.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Nessadra giggled and Vayla fidgeted with her fingers.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I just wanted to see how you… how you go about writing songs because…” the words stuck in her throat as her cheeks darkened</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“She was trying to write a ballad for you this morning,” Nessadra answered with a smile, coming to Vayla’s rescue. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaskier’s face broke out in a huge grin, his hands coming up to tuck around the back of Vayla’s neck.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You wrote a song for me?” he asked, that beautiful smile shining in his eyes. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Ness wrote the song. I… I told her what I wanted to say,” Vayla bit her lower lip. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaskier pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to her nose, then to her other cheek, her forehead, her cheek again until he was peppering her entire face with feather light kisses and she giggled under the gentle affection. He finally captured her mouth again, warm and soft, then leaned back to trail his eyes over her.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Well then, I must hear this song,” he beamed.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Oh well, um, I’m no good with a lute and uh, it’s not finished yet and-”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I can help, if you want,” Nessafra offered, reaching for her own lute.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Vayla exhaled, her heart thundering. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Yeah, okay...” she rose from her place at the table before offering Jaskier her seat.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Nessadra smiled and placed her lute in her lap, “Whenever you're ready.” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Vayla took a breath as Jaskier settled, forcing herself to remain calm, and then nodded to Nessadra. The dark-haired girl started strumming the tune that Vayla had been humming before and Jaskier’s heart swelled.  </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Vayla swallowed hard and looked at him. Her focus. Her muse.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“<i>Lost in darkest blue<br/>Endless labyrinths weaving though<br/>Will you stagger on<br/>With no star to light your way? <br/>Share with me your tears <br/>All your troubles and deepest fears <br/>I remember when you chased all my shadows away.<i>“ </i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Watching him smile at her was enough to give her a boost in confidence and she gently reached her hand out to him. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“<i>Won’t you take my hand.<i>”</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>He placed his hand in hers, almost entirely entranced, allowing her to pull him from his seat to join her.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“<i>Come away with me from this land. <br/>Let me give to you, all that you have given to me. <br/>Fly horizon bound, find the moon behind darkening clouds. Even far apart, our souls together will be.<i>”</i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>She could feel his breathing, sharp and shallow, and the rapid patter of his heartbeat under her fingers as she caressed the side of his neck. Her other hand rested on his cheek, keeping him close and focused as she sang to him. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>His eyes were impossibly blue and shone with unshed tears. The increasing heat of his skin under her touch had her smiling.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>She bit down on her bottom lip as Nessadra chased her melody with a harmony that almost made him weep. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“<i>When the storm draws nigh<br/>Dreams will shatter before your eyes. <br/>Know that you're not alone. <br/>When the battle starts <br/>I will comfort your restless heart<br/>You'll know that you are home.<i>”</i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>She smiled as he leaned into her touch, taking in her words and biting down on his lip as his eyes met hers. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i></i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“<i>When your stars stop shining, <br/>Endless vines around you winding<br/>Know that you're not alone<br/>I will give my all<br/>So your tears will no longer fall<br/>Down, down on sorrow's stone.<i>”  </i></i></i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>She gazed at him softly, grabbing his hand and twirling herself into him, gently caressing his cheek before leaving his arms and smiling at him, then to Nessadra who was grinning like a fool. </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>“<i>Know that you’re not alone.<i>”</i></i></i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>A tear fell down Jaskier’s cheek, and he wiped it away quickly, heart clenching.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He had never felt like this before, so full and warm and complete. Jaskier knew that no matter what happened, he was going to spend the rest of his life with this girl. The thought of being apart from her struck with such pain that it choked him. He wanted to- no, needed to tell her how much he loved her, but he had no idea how to put it into words. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Instead, he just stood there, tears rolling down his face, as his soul ached for the woman in front of him.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla felt her heart pang and ever so gently she reached for him and pulled him into an embrace. Once there his words caught up to him.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I love you. I love you so much, Vayla,” he hiccupped, his voice hoarse. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She chuckled, “I love you too Dandelion.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, arms tightly wrapped around her.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla leaned her cheek into his hair, smiling as her own tears threatened to take her too.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“How can it be possible to love someone this much?” Jaskier mumbled into her neck. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She just giggled softly.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Nessadra slipped off the table she was perched on and quietly made her way to the bar, giving them some space. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier lifted his head, eyes still wet with tears, and Vayla brushed them away with the pad of her thumb. They had both been through so much in the last few days, it was a wonder they were still functioning at all, she thought to herself. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Sorry... just... got lost in the moment,” Jaskier managed to quirk her a smile.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You don’t have to apolosgie,” Vayla hummed, pressing their foreheads together and curling her arms around his shoulders. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>They stood quietly for a moment, just holding each other close, breathing the same air.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You know…” Jaskier broke the comfortable silence, “if you’re serious about learning to play the lute, there’s a wonderful craftsman I know by the harbour in Novigrad who can make you one. He tailors each of his instruments to suit the musician, so no two lutes are the same.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla grinned, tucking her head against his shoulder.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Then we should be on our way then,” she hummed. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier nuzzled against her neck, then stepped away, letting his arms slip from around her and lacing their fingers together.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He glanced towards the bar where Nessadra was perched on a stool, chatting away to her father, and brought Vayla over to them.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Thank you very much for your generous hospitality,” Jaskier dipped his head to the barkeep, “We’ll be on our way as soon as we’ve collected our things from our room.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You’re leaving already?” Nessadra’s face fell.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“The call of adventure, I’m afraid,” Vayla gave the girl a reassuring smile.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“It has been an absolute honour getting to meet you both,” Nessadra beamed, glancing between Jaskier and Vayla.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla turned to the girl and placed her hands over hers. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“It was an honour meeting you sweet girl. I wish you nothing but the best in life. You are truly a talent that the world will cherish,” she said gently.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Nessadra’s lips quirked into a smile and she chuckled, gently batting at her, “Oh stop now, you’re going to make me cry.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla giggled and she shrugged, “I tend to have that effect.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier placed a hand on Nessadra’s shoulder.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Thank you. And if you ever find yourself in the taverns of Novigrad or Oxenfurt, tell them I sent you and they’ll welcome your performance,” he smiled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The dark-haired girl quivered with excitement.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Thank you,” she beamed.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“A quick word before you go,” the barkeep rumbled, placing down his cloth, “Nessa can retrieve your stuff from your room and bring it out to you.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier and Vayla glanced at each other. Vayla shrugged with a smile, and the young bard scurried off.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Ah,” the barkeep chortled “The bard and his red-haired maid.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier smiled gently and placed his arm around Vayla, “Thank you again for everything, sir.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The man let out a thunderous laugh, “Please call me Anref.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla tilted her head, his accent intriguing her. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Are you from Skellige?” she inquired. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“That I am lass, that I am, but before you both leave, I wanted to give ya somethin.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You really don’t have to do that.” Jaskier gushed, </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Please you two, I insist. You’ve both been through a lot, it’s clear as day in your faces. And with what you’ve done for my daughter, well, this is the least I can do,” he handed Jaskier a brown paper bag and a heavenly smell wafted from it, “Also, in the stables behind the tavern, there’s a grey mare. She’s mine but ya can have her. I have a feeling you’ll both need her a lot more than I will.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly,” Jaskier tried.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Nonsense. Ya can and ya will,” the barkeep grinned, “her name is Rain. She’s as steady as they come and isn’t easily spooked. That’ll come in handy I reckon.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Thank you,” Vayla said, choking up.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Anref waved her off and then bid them farewell.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier and Vayla shared a look and then Jaskier opened the brown paper bag. His whole face lit up.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Look Vayla. Honeycakes,” he showed her the rich golden buns at the bottom of the bag, “I love honeycakes.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla giggled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Okay that one wasn’t a surprise,” she said gently as they left the tavern and made their way to the stables. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier shot her a look of confusion and she shrugged.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“The honeycakes. I asked Anref if he would be willing to make you some because you like them so much. I figured, after everything, you’d need something to ground you a little, to make you feel better. So, I asked.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier glanced at the bag.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“When did you ask about that?” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Last night. After I told him my tall tale of what happened he noticed the look on your face and well... he didn’t buy it so...”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You told him the truth?” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Yes, mostly. Apparently lying doesn’t suit me,” she shook her head and giggled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier chuckled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“He’s not wrong,” he nudged her, and she bumped him back, “but the horse. That was definitely unexpected right?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She nodded, humming in agreement.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla pushed the door to the stable open and together they scanned the stalls until they spotted her. Rain. The most beautiful dappled grey horse Jaskier had ever seen. With a coat like a storm cloud, patterned with white, and a mane and tail as light as her legs were dark. Her black, glassy eyes blinked slowly at them as they approached, filled with an intelligence akin to Geralt’s mare Roach. Vayla reached out her hand and Rain bumped her fingers with her velvety soft nose. The mare looked strong, and she couldn’t wait to put her through her paces.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>A saddle and bridle had been looked out and hung over the partition of the stall. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Well, I guess this is really it,” Jaskier said, his voice laced with sadness and Vayla turned back to look at him, “I guess we really are just... us now.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Jask...” she tucked her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I miss him,” Jaskier bit back a sob, “it’s going to be so strange without him.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I know,” Vayla leaned back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier let out a shaky sigh.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“But it’s you and me now,” Vayla hummed, “The two of us against the world. Together till the end.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Till the end,” Jaskier brushed his lips softly against her cheek, “you and me.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>***</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>As the days crept through autumn, a chill started to claim the air, the promise of winter in every clouded breath. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Thick travel cloaks through the day and bundled up under blankets as close to the campfire as they could through the night. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla, with her dragonborn blood, didn’t feel the cold in the same way Jaskier did. She was similar to Geralt in this regard. As the sun dipped behind the horizon and the temperature dropped, she would curl herself around her bard, bundling him into her chest, sharing her warmth until he stopped shivering. They’d stay in taverns and inns when their coin allowed, but the villages and towns were sparse in this part of Redania, forcing them to sleep under the stars more often than they’d like. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier wondered if maybe wintering in Oxenfurt wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He could pull some strings at the academy and get them a private suite where they would be warm and safe, and free to enjoy the holiday markets or snuggle up by the fire with books or explore the vast grounds that the academy inhabited. The thought helped with the hollow feeling that followed him around as they slowly made their way west along the Pontar River towards Novigrad. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>More than once on the road he had turned to speak to Geralt only to remember that he wasn’t there and had to deal with the fresh wave of hurt and loss that came with the absence of his best friend. It was almost maddening sometimes. They felt it most when they settled into a camp for the night. There was no teasing banter, no grunts or Hm’s, no rhythmic sound of him whetting his blades, no frustrated sighs as he tried to meditate whilst they messed around. Jaskier in particular was quieter than usual, and Vayla knew he was feeling the loss of the Witcher deeply. The bard slept restlessly and became riddled with tension whenever anyone raised their voice around him. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla made it better. Without her, he reckoned he would probably still be up on that mountain where Geralt had left them. Her smile and her laugh were music to him, and he took every opportunity to weave that melody from her. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She had moments too, either with missing Geralt or waking up from nightmares, but they had each other and supported each other, and every day was starting to feel a little better, a little easier. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>After the first few days on the Path alone together, Vayla started taking contracts, and Jaskier played at every tavern he could to keep coin in their pockets and food in their bellies.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>‘Her Sweet Kiss’ was proving popular with the masses and it was quickly becoming his most requested song. At first, he had held back but now it was just another song in his repertoire and he was able to numb himself to the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him each time he sang it. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The biggest challenge that Vayla kept facing was the reluctance presented to her when taking on a contract. She wasn’t a Witcher, and sometimes it’s because she wasn’t a man, but she remained patient and proved herself every single time, and whispers of the red-haired warrior were slowly spreading through the villages along the river. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She took every job she possibly could, letting the thrill of the hunt push away the sorrow. Most of the contracts were run of the mill. Drowners and ghouls, hags and wraiths, but every now and then she went up against a fiend or a leshen, a bruxa or a forktail. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>One contract in particular proved to be particularly difficult. What seemed to be one doppler at first, turned out to be two. The pair were running circles around this quaint little town, causing mayhem and stealing coin from the townsfolk. When they decided to mimic Jaskier, she had the task of working out which of the Jaskiers was her Jaskier. Unfortunately for the dopplers, Vayla knew exactly how to expose them. She spent a good long time just staring at the three Jaskiers before announcing that she just couldn’t tell them apart. The real Jaskier got so offended and indignant that she was able to kill the other two before he could finish his angry rant. She made it up to him later by kissing him senseless by their campfire.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Despite the odd setback, hunts were usually fairly straight forwards but sometimes she just wasn’t quite quick enough, or mistimed a swing of her sword, and she’d get hurt. Occupational hazard. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>It was after a particularly fierce clash with a rock troll that she had come back to their camp bloody and exhausted, and Jaskier had cleaned and patched her up in a silence that she had been too afraid to break. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She knew that he worried about her when she was hunting. There was no use telling him not to, but when she came back a little worse for wear, he would tend to her in silence and then curl up into her as they settled into their bedroll, clinging to her as if afraid she might disappear if he let go. Her heart ached for him every single time. He was terrified of losing her and being left alone, but he never tried to get in her way when she took on a contract because he understood that she needed to hunt and it was one of the many, many things she loved him for. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>They had passed through a small village just south of Rinde, where a wedding was taking place, and the villagers had asked if Jaskier would honour the bride and groom with a ballad or two. He didn’t want to intrude but when they offered him a hefty coin purse for his time, Vayla insisted he play for them. She kept to the perimeter of the marquees with Rain, just enjoying Jaskier as the bard let himself get lost in the music. No matter how difficult things became, when there were more bad days than good, Jaskier was always able to find joy in music, and she loved him for that too. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The days bled together. They had their routines. And part of what kept them busy was the care for their new horse.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Their adventures definitely put their mare to the test. Rain was sturdy and quick. She could travel with the both of them riding her with elegant ease, never seeming to tire or waver in her steadiness. She could be stubborn, and had a certain dislike for high winds, becoming difficult to keep moving when the frigid weather took a turn for the worst. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Where some horses shy away from blood and distress, Rain seemed unphased by the monster hunting and would watch Vayla curiously as she waltzed back into camp with the decapitated head of whatever monster was putting coin in her purse at the time. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The dappled mare was also very fond of apples which Jaskier discovered when Rain stole one right out of his hand, so they made sure to reward her with apples every time they came across one. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>There was one day, during late autumn when the sun shone brightly in the sky, keeping the lurking cold at bay and they had galloped Rain through a meadow full of wildflowers. The mare had whinnied in excitement the entire time, and when they had stopped for a break, spent a good length of time rolling about in the grass. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She was trying to nibble at the grass verges along the road as they walked together, Novigrad just in the distance. Vayla kept having to tug at her reins which earned her an indignant snort and a swish of her tail. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You can eat properly once we get into the city and settle you into the tavern stables,” Vayla promised, and the mare nudged her with her nose, “what was the place called again Jask?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“The Kingfisher,” the bard hummed as he glanced up at the sparse clouds.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“That was it,” Vayla rested her hand on the pommel of her sword, “you know what I can’t wait for?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“What’s that love?” Jaskier glanced at her.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“A proper bed,” she smirked and Jaskier laughed, “no more lumpy straw mattresses or rocky ground. Just a soft feathery bed.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He sighed at the thought.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Well, my lily, it won’t be long now,” Jaskier readjusted his lute strap, a warm smile on his face.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Rain whickered and Vayla rolled her eyes.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“He said not long now, quit your griping,” she pouted at the horse.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier chuckled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>It had taken them both a while to get used to talking to Rain without being reminded of Geralt and his relationship with Roach. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“What do you think the chances will be of bumping into Lambert or Eskel?” Vayla asked, tucking an arm around Jaskier’s waist as they walked.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Pretty slim. At this time of year, they’re probably finishing up their last hunts and heading north to Kaer Morhen for the winter,” Jaskier sighed.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Ah well,” she grinned, “it just means I get to keep you all to myself.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“And I’d have it no other way,” Jaskier pressed a warm kiss to her cool cheek and she let her head bump against his.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>As they got closer to the city, more and more travellers appeared on the road. They passed a particularly haughty looking elf who was stomping his way along the road towards them, mumbling as he went.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“What’s the news, good sir?” Jaskier called to him.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Those bloody Redanian soldiers are stopping everyone who goes in and out of the city. They’ve got a bunch of Elven soldiers with them who are looking for someone. Thalmor or Thelmor or whatever it was they called themselves.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier froze when he felt Vayla go rigid.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla gulped hard and shot Jaskier a look. The Thalmor were in Novigrad? She thanked the elven man before running a hand through her hair. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“That means they must know I’m free of the crypt. They’re hunting for me.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier took her hand for a moment as he saw the flash of fear in her eyes. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“It’ll be okay,” he said gently glancing at the horse then thought for a moment, his brows furrowing, “We… we don’t have to go to Novigrad.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“No, I want to Jask, it’s just… fuck,” Vayla buried her face in her hands.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Vayla... I have an idea,” he whispered, a gleam to his eyes. He mounted Rain quickly and tossed her one of their blankets.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Do you think they know what you look like?” he inquired, and she shook her head, wrapping herself in the blanket. He nodded and helped her sit side saddle.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Alright...” Jaskier exhaled slowly.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“And you’re positive this is going to work,” she was pressed into him, one of his hands wrapped in the reins, the other supporting her.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He smirked, “Just pretend to be unconscious, I’ll handle the rest, and we’ll be fine.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla nodded slowly, laying her head upon his shoulder, doing her best to look the part of a hurt young woman that he had just so happened to find. She could feel Rain slow once they entered the city and she swallowed hard.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Stop there,” a harsh voice sounded, and Vayla did her best to remain absolutely still.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Good morning,” Jaskier greeted the soldiers, an air of panic about his tone, “please let us past. This young woman requires the assistance of a healer right away.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“What happened to her?” another gruff voice rang out.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla curled her fingers into the hem of Jaskier’s doublet.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Bandits. On the eastern road. I came across her as they took off with everything she had,” Jaskier sounded genuinely distressed and Vayla had to admit she was impressed.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“There sure are a lot of bandits about and a woman travelling alone is an easy target,” the first soldier sounded solemn.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Exactly right, good sir! Now please. I must get her to a healer. I’m afraid she might-” Jaskier gushed but was interrupted by a grunt.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Hang on,” came the low voice.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla’s blood ran cold when she felt Jaskier stiffen.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You... you’re that bard ain’t ya? The one what sings about the Witcher?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Yeah, you’re right! It is! Jaskier isn’t it?” said the first soldier.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier trembled with relief.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Yes, yes that’s me. I’m visiting an old friend in the city,” Jaskier forced the quiver out of his voice.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Of course, of course,” the soldier said, sounding rather delighted, “an honour to meet you.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Thanks so much,” Jaskier dipped his head, “please can we come past?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Yes, yes absolutely. Stand down men, this one’s a good one,” the sound of clinking armour as the soldiers stepped out of the way was like music to Vayla’s ears.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You look after her and make sure she’s okay,” the soldier sounded concerned.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I will. Thank you,” Jaskier spurred Rain on and once they had passed through the main gate, he let out a shaky sigh.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla sat up slightly so that she could press a soft kiss to his lips.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You were brilliant,” she mumbled.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Jaskier grinned.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She snorted “All I did was pretend I was unconscious.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He shrugged glancing back at the Thalmor. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Well, they seemed to buy it.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She shot her eyes toward them, biting down on her bottom lip then nuzzling into his chest. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“We just need to be careful while we’re here,” she explained, “not that we aren’t but even speaking of what I am around them would get you questioned. The last thing I want is for you to get arrested for being seen around me, let alone speaking to me...” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla sighed running a hand over her face then through her hair.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Hey, don’t you worry, love. I won’t breathe a word and there’s no one here who knows who you are. I told you, remember? You’re safe with me,” Jaskier hummed, pressing a kiss to her temple. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>She nuzzled into him, listening to the clop of Rain’s hooves against the cobbled road, to the chatter of the townsfolk as they went about their day.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The buildings rose high above them, bracketing the lattice of interconnected streets. She tried to keep track of the route they took but she knew that without Jaskier, she was hopelessly lost. That wasn't technically a bad thing though. Maybe being lost in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people was what she needed right now.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier halted Rain and dismounted, offering Vayla his hand and she took it, sliding off the mare gracefully.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier left Rain in the capable hands of the stable horse master and led Vayla round to the front of the tavern.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Welcome to the Kingfisher,” he beamed.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla leaned into him, tucking her arms around his waist.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The tavern was quaint, simply painted with an eloquent sign above the door.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“This was where Priscilla and I used to spend most of our time after graduating from Oxenfurt,” Jaskier hummed. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>As they went to go through the door, a gasp sounded behind them.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Jaskier?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The bard turned round, and his face lit up.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Priscilla!” he grinned, “No fucking way! Gods look at you! You get more beautiful every time I see you!”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The blonde woman smirked and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and he returned the embrace just as enthusiastically.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla couldn’t help the stab of an unfamiliar emotion as she watched the two of them.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Vay, this is Priscilla. My oldest and dearest friend,” Jaskier said proudly, glancing at Vayla.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Who are you calling old?” Priscilla snorted, stepping back to take a good look at him, hands on her hips “Melitele’s tits! It’s so good to see you! How long’s it been?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Too long,” Jaskier pulled her in for another tight hug, “Kaedwen, wasn’t it?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Ah yes, the bardic competition where I thrashed you,” Priscilla ruffled his hair.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Did not!” Jaskier protested, trying to duck the blonde’s playful petting, “I let you win. You’d been having a shit streak of luck and I felt sorry for you.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Uh huh, sure. Of course you did,” Priscilla took a stance that was such an echo of Jaskier that Vayla had to do a double take.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Prissy, my dearest, I want to introduce you to Vayla,” Jaskier beamed, tucking an arm around the redhaired girl’s waist. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>An interesting look crossed Priscilla’s face.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“So, you’re Vayla,” she mused.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Wait what?” Jaskier turned on her.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>The blonde woman sighed, chewing her lip. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Jask there’s something I need to tell you... there’s... someone here with me...”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Spit it out Priscilla, who?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Okay fine. Geralt. Geralt is here with me.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla felt Jaskier go rigid for a moment, then he took a deep breath and sighed. His bravery made her heart ache. It had been almost two months without the Witcher, and while she wouldn’t deny she had missed Geralt, she could only wonder what he had told Priscilla about her, and Jaskier for that matter. She gulped and felt her cheeks flush under Priscilla’s gaze.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Wait when you say... here with you...What exactly do you mean?” Jaskier asked, blinking at the troubadour, taking Vayla’s hand within his own and squeezing it.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Oh um… well you see...” Priscilla sighed, “we really have a lot to catch up on Jaskier. So much has happened recently... wouldn’t you rather go into the tavern to talk?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“We’ll talk out here for now,” Jaskier folded his arms across his chest stubbornly, a coil of tension in his gut.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>More than anything he wanted to rush into the tavern, find Geralt and just hug him, but the deep hurt in his chest was starting to choke him.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla leaned into him, heart hammering in her chest.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Let’s not do this here,” Priscilla gestured vaguely at their position and Vayla was again struck with how much like Jaskier the movement was.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Priscilla led them down the side street and then stopped, running a hand through her hair.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“It really is wonderful to see you again,” she deflected.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Prissy, please,” Jaskier fidgeted.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Alright, alright. I bumped into him in a tavern near Oxenfurt a month or so ago and... he was a mess, Jaskier. Drunk. I’ve never seen him like that before. He told me everything that had happened from finding you Vayla, to what he did on the mountain and... he was carrying so much guilt and pain, and he regrets what he did, what he said...”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier seemed to curl in on himself and Vayla wrapped her arms around him.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I know that you’re both hurting. I know what he did was... awful, but he and I have grown very close over the last few weeks and I know he is desperate to make it up to you...”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla looked down, the flash of the last words they spoke to each other before he had hit her flashing behind her green eyes, and she sighed. Now it was but a memory but almost instinctively she pressed her fingers to the spot. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I will if he does,” she nodded up toward Jaskier. </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier gave a shiver and not just from the cold. He looked very small and unsure and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“I... I just don’t know if I can face him.” </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Vayla shook her head, “Well we can’t just deny him either. I want to apologise to him too, for my part in all this. If we can make this right Jaskier, I think we should try.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier leaned into her, and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek,</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Priscilla looked between Jaskier and Vayla with a growing smile.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Geralt was right,” she hummed.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“About what?” Jaskier asked warily.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“About how in love with each other you are,” the blonde woman said fondly, “it’s wonderful and I’m very happy for you both.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier flushed dark red and Vayla practically buried her face into his shoulder.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Are you coming then?” Priscilla inquired, motioning back towards the tavern.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Jaskier took a breath then nodded stiffly.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Taking his hand, Vayla followed Priscilla from the alleyway. Jaskier’s fingers were chilled and she brought his hand up to her mouth to puff hot air over his cold digits.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>He mumbled his thanks, stomach churning, and together, they stepped into the tavern.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kingfisher was bustling. Its thick heat catching heavily in their lungs in contrast with the sharp cold outside. The air was clouded with the scent of sweat and ale. Rowdy chatter filled the open space, bouncing back off the panelled walls, creating an ever-present hum.</p><p>A flicker of familiarity, of safety, and home, danced in Jaskier’s chest but it was overwhelmed by the tight knot in his gut and the wave of nausea that came with the trepidation of seeing the Witcher again.</p><p>Vayla, feeling his tension through their joined hands, gave him a reassuring squeeze. Her own anxiety panged in her chest, but she had to hope that they could make things right with Geralt. If this went sideways, she didn’t know if her bard would be able to take it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kingfisher was bustling. Its thick heat catching heavily in their lungs in contrast with the sharp cold outside. The air was clouded with the scent of sweat and ale. Rowdy chatter filled the open space, bouncing back off the panelled walls, creating an ever-present hum.</p><p>A flicker of familiarity, of safety, and home, danced in Jaskier’s chest but it was overwhelmed by the tight knot in his gut and the wave of nausea that came with the trepidation of seeing the Witcher again.</p><p>Vayla, feeling his tension through their joined hands, gave him a reassuring squeeze. Her own anxiety panged in her chest, but she had to hope that they could make things right with Geralt. If this went sideways, she didn’t know if her bard would be able to take it.</p><p>They followed Priscilla through the tightly packed tables, weaving among the patrons until they approached the far corner. </p><p>Jaskier stilled, eyes wide, breathing sharp.</p><p>Geralt was hunched over a tankard, thumbing the handle absently, amber eyes fixed on the dregs at the bottom. He looked tired. Sad. Jaskier’s heart leaped into his throat.</p><p>“Geralt, darling?” Priscilla hummed, pausing by the table.</p><p>Geralt grunted, not lifting his gaze.</p><p>Vayla and Jaskier exchanged a look and she squeezed his hand again, dampening her lips, taking a breath. </p><p>“Hey, Witcher,” she sighed.</p><p>Geralt’s head snapped up, eyes blown wide, rigid with shock.</p><p>The only thing Jaskier could focus on was the pounding of his own heart.</p><p>“Jaskier! Vayla!” Geralt practically launched himself towards them.</p><p>Jaskier flinched back and Geralt halted, pain in his eyes.</p><p>Vayla leaned into the bard, her stomach churning.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier said slowly, carefully, his voice tight. </p><p>“Jaskier, Vay, I’m so sorry,” the Witcher had tears forming in his eyes, “I didn’t mean any of it. I was angry. I took it out on you and-oh gods, Vayla, I hit you, and I’m just… I’m just so fucking sorry.”</p><p>“I didn’t help,” Vayla stammered, “I pushed you too far. I-”</p><p>“No, no, Vayla, it doesn’t excuse what I did,” he turned his amber eyes on Jaskier, small and vulnerable before him. Geralt felt an ache in his chest at the sight, “Jaskier, I’m sorry. You are my best friend and I love you so much. You have always been my rock and my light, and what I said to you, it was cruel, and I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but please Jaskier, I-”</p><p>Jaskier’s resolve crumbled along with his composure.</p><p>“Just shut up, you big idiot,” the bard whimpered, barrelling into the Witcher and throwing his arms around him.</p><p>Geralt quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug, burying his face into Jaskier’s neck.</p><p>The bard went weak at the knees, all the sorrow and grief dulled by unbridled happiness. </p><p>Vayla let out a whine and Geralt opened one of his arms to invite her in.</p><p>She hurried to them, her boys, trapping Jaskier between herself and Geralt as she joined the embrace. They just held each other for a moment, Priscilla watching with a relieved smile on her face.</p><p>“I missed you,” Jaskier wept into Geralt’s shoulder, “If you ever do anything like that ever again, Geralt, I swear to the gods I will end you myself.”</p><p>It was ridiculous, but Vayla found herself giggling. The uncontrollable laughter a release for all the pent-up emotion.</p><p>Geralt tightened his arms around them, enjoying the sweet sound. Something he never thought he’d hear again.</p><p>Vayla leaned away, dabbing at the tears that shimmered in her eyes, smiling at the way Jaskier stayed curled into the Witcher.</p><p>Geralt went to say something, his gaze meeting hers, that apologetic look back on his face, but she held up her hand to stop him.</p><p>“I heal quickly. Besides, I’ve been punched a lot harder than that, so stop apologizing. You’re forgiven.”</p><p>Geralt smiled, pressing his face into Jaskier’s hair. “She’s still as stubborn as ever.”</p><p>Jaskier manages a shaky chuckle, pulling back and looping his arm around Vayla’s waist.</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it,” he sighed, his entire body radiating with relief and joy.</p><p>“Hey!” Vayla scoffed, batting at him.</p><p>Geralt’s gazed flicked between them, a huge grin lighting up his face.</p><p>“So, are you two… you know, official?” he asked.</p><p>Jaskier went slightly red.</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that…” the bard smiled.</p><p>“It’s about time!” Geralt laughed.</p><p>Now that the tension in the air had dissipated, Priscilla joined Geralt and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Jaskier quirked a brow at her.</p><p>“Well, that’s interesting,” he mused.</p><p>“Shut up Jaskier,” Priscilla snorted, “we don’t know what this is yet so just behave yourself.”</p><p>“Come on,” Jaskier hummed, “drinks on me. We’ve all got a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>He slipped from Vayla’s hold, captured her lips in a soft kiss, then meandered over to the bar.</p><p>Geralt indicated the table, a warm expression lighting up his eyes, and invited Vayla to sit.</p><p>She quietly took the seat next to the Witcher and was greeted by his arm tucking around her shoulders. The heat that radiated from him was comfortable and she found herself nestling into him. Gods how she had missed this. </p><p>Priscilla perched in the chair opposite Geralt, elbows on the table, fingers folded under her chin.</p><p>“So,” Geralt grumbled, brow raised, “Word has it there’s a red-haired warrior running around killing monsters.”</p><p>Vayla felt her cheeks flush. “Hey, I had to do something for coin. Couldn’t survive off what Jaskier earned alone…”</p><p>“I understand but… you’ve drawn attention to yourself.” His voice was low, and she felt herself shiver. She really hadn’t thought of that. Stupid. Stupid.</p><p>“Geralt, what was I supposed to do? Jaskier’s singing, as good as he is, wouldn’t have carried us this far.”</p><p>“I know, but those elven soldiers are here because they’re looking for you. They must have heard the tales too,” Geralt mumbled.</p><p>Vayla bit her lower lip.</p><p>“How did you get past them anyway?” Priscilla asked, eyes wide. </p><p>“Jaskier had me sit side saddle, wrapped up in a blanket, and pretend I was unconscious. They didn’t suspect a thing when he navigated his way through them,” Vayla flicked her gaze to where Jaskier was leaning on the bar.</p><p>Priscilla hummed, twirling a lock of her blonde hair. “He always was good at that. Talking his way out of trouble.”</p><p>Curiosity flashed through Valya but before she could probe further, Jaskier returned with three frothing tankards of ale and a goblet of wine for Priscilla. </p><p>“And what are you lovely people talking about?” the bard hummed, passing around the drinks and settling in the chair next to Priscilla.</p><p>His foot found Vayla’s under the table and he nudged her, a brightness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in a long time.</p><p>“Just how you managed to get Vayla into the city,” Priscilla bumped Jaskier with her shoulder.</p><p>“Hm, yes. Poor young woman attacked by bandits and the concerned bard taking her to a healer,” he grinned as he took a swig of his ale.</p><p>“Side saddle. On a horse?” Geralt queried.</p><p>“No, on a cow,” Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Yes Geralt, on a horse. Rain. Beautiful mare. You’d like her, Geralt. A gift from a rather generous barkeep. Incidentally, I didn’t see Roach in the tavern stables.”</p><p>“She’s in a stable by the harbour,” Geralt shrugged.</p><p>Jaskier nodded, smiling at the arm the Witcher still had around Vayla.</p><p>“So, tell me more about you and Prissy,” Jaskier flicked his gaze between Geralt and Priscilla.</p><p>“About a month after we… parted ways,” Geralt said, voice slightly thick, “I took a contract near Oxenfurt. A werewolf was terrorizing a hamlet on the outskirts of the city.”</p><p>Jaskier’s expression laced with concern.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p>Priscilla visibly shuddered, “Some idiot thought it would be a good idea to provoke it. I was there as fate would have it, and Geralt saved my life. I bought him a drink after as thanks, looking forwards to catching up with him and well… he told me everything,” she drew her teeth over her bottom lip, gazing softly at the Witcher.</p><p>“Without Prissy, I don’t think I would have made it this far,” Geralt mumbled, casting his eyes down, “I saved her life but… she saved mine too.”</p><p>Vayla looked to Jaskier with a warm smile.</p><p>“Sounds… oddly romantic,” Vayla tried, gaining a small chuckle from Priscilla.</p><p>“That’s one word for it,” the blonde mused.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I don’t need the details,” Jaskier teased, “Or maybe I do. In depth, meticulous details.”</p><p>Priscilla shunted him with her shoulder and Geralt snorted.</p><p>“But what about you two?” Geralt gave Vayla a squeeze, “I mean, I’ve known you were in love with each other for a while but when did it become… real?” He smirked at Jaskier’s expression. “I have eyes, bard. Anyone could see that you cared for each other in a way that went beyond friendship.”</p><p>“It was… on the mountain actually. Just before… um, our fight,” Vayla added quietly.</p><p>“Oh,” Geralt grew still, a strange expression on his face.</p><p>“I saw her alive and I just… I kissed her, told her I loved her and… well, yeah,” Jaskier rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p>“So, you two had literally just… and then I did… gods, I’m so-” Jaskier cut Geralt off with what was almost a growl.</p><p>“Stop apologising. We’ve been there, done that. I just want to put it behind us and move on,” he grumbled.</p><p>Priscilla placed a hand on his shoulder and Jaskier deflated slightly.</p><p>The two bards glanced at each other, then Jaskier’s eyes settled back on Vayla, blue capturing green, and he smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Well, one good thing came out of us parting at least,” Vayla hummed.</p><p>Geralt smirked. “Did you two finally fuck?”</p><p>“What! No!” Vayla flushed red, “I mean… not yet, but-but that’s not what I was talking about anyway. I meant you and Priscilla, you great white-haired dumbass.”</p><p>Geralt grinned, then nodded, gazing at Priscilla with bright affection.</p><p>“Well, good,” Jaskier hummed, trying to shake his embarrassment from Geralt’s question, “I hope things work out for you both. How wonderful that two of my best friends are together, and that the woman I love is also my best friend.”</p><p>He winked at Vayla, taking in her beauty and elegance and gentleness.</p><p>Of course he had thought about taking that next step with her, but it was something they hadn’t talked about together yet, and he had no idea how Vayla might react if he brought it up. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into doing anything with him, so for now, he was happy enough to just leave it. </p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” Geralt rumbled, lifting his tankard and bumping it against Vayla’s.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, leaning back in his chair and fixing Geralt with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“I wrote a song about you whilst we were apart,” he leered.</p><p>Geralt cringed.</p><p>“I know,” the Witcher mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, Jaskier! It was so beautiful!” Priscilla turned to him, clasping his hands with her own, “the emotion and the phrasing! It makes me cry every time I hear it.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled at her, his blue eyes coming to rest on Vayla again.</p><p>The red-haired girl could tell that he was thinking about the first time he performed it, and then the song she sang for him after. She blushed slightly under the intense fondness in his expression. </p><p>Vayla looked down, then took a drink from her tankard.</p><p>“Heard anything from Vesemir lately?” she asked, turning her attention to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt hummed what was clearly a no and she huffed.</p><p>“Hope the old man is okay…” she sighed.</p><p>“Vesemir is fine,” Geralt mused, “He knows how to take care of himself. It would take a hell of a lot to put down that old Witcher. And anyway, he’s probably in Kaer Morhen right now waiting for Lambert, Eskel and myself to show up.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, draining the last of his ale.</p><p>“More drinks?” Priscilla asked, slapping the table enthusiastically. </p><p>Geralt grinned, downing the rest of his drink and the blonde took off towards the bar with a graceful spin.</p><p>“I think I’ll help her,” Vayla said quickly, rising from her chair.</p><p>Jaskier shot her a questioning glance but let her go.</p><p>He turned his gaze to Geralt. The Witcher had arranged his expression in a very careful show of composure, but his eyes shimmered with emotion as he regarded Jaskier.</p><p>The bard swallowed thickly.</p><p>“I never blamed you, you know…” Jaskier said quietly.</p><p>“Jaskier-” Geralt tried.</p><p>“I was angry. Hurt. Gods, it hurt so fucking much. But I never blamed you.” Jaskier shuffled in his chair. “I’m glad you found Priscilla.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“How long have you two been… ‘together’ together?” the bard asked in some attempt to distract himself from the knot twisting in his gut.</p><p>“Properly? About three weeks,” Geralt hummed, “She kept me company during contracts.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, but then cast his eyes down, another wave of sadness weaving through him.</p><p>“She… could never replace you Jaskier. You’re my closest friend,” the Witcher said gently, guilt lacing his tone. </p><p>Jaskier shot him a small smile but it faltered as quickly as it formed.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p>Geralt made a noise of distress and moved to sit beside the young man, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ve nothing to apologise for, Jaskier. I did this to you. I hurt you and shattered your trust and… I wanted to come back as soon as I left but… gods Jask, I’m such an idiot. I missed you so much, it was like… like someone had taken my heart and all that was left was an empty black hole. Priscilla… she helped to make it better, but it wasn’t until I saw you again that I… I should have gone looking for you, but I was a coward. I promise you Jaskier, I’m going to spend every moment of every day for the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.” Geralt squeezed his shoulder and the tears gathered in Jaskier’s eyes began leaking down his face. </p><p>Geralt tucked a tentative arm around him and when Jaskier leaned into his chest, he wrapped the bard in a tight embrace. Jaskier pressed his face into Geralt’s neck, struggling to control his sobbing breathes. </p><p>The Witcher cast his eyes around the surrounding patrons, an ache in his heart, but thankfully no one was paying them any attention, too wrapped up in their own conversations. </p><p>He held Jaskier close as the bard calmed down, enjoying the heat and weight of him in his arms. </p><p>“I really messed up,” Geralt muttered, carding his fingers through Jaskier’s thick hair.</p><p>The bard leaned back to fix him with blazing blue eyes.</p><p>“That’s putting it mildly,” he scoffed, “It’s a good thing I love you too much to stay mad at you, you dumb fuck.”</p><p>Geralt smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to Jaskier’s temple.</p><p>“Oi! That’s my bard. Get your own,” Vayla scowled as she approached the table, a playfulness in her voice as she set two tankards down and sat opposite Jaskier.</p><p>“Oh, but I did,” Geralt mused, waggling his brows at Priscilla who took the seat next to Vayla.</p><p>“And don’t you forget it,” the blonde hummed, sliding a tankard across to the Witcher.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Vayla asked, noticing the intense blue of Jaskier’s eyes that only appeared when he cried. </p><p>“Getting there, I think,” Geralt hummed, glancing at Jaskier who was thumbing his tankard absently.</p><p>“Will you play with me tonight Jaskier?” Priscilla bounced in her chair slightly, “Oh please do! It’s been an age since you and I have performed together.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned at her.</p><p>“Sure. Why not?” he mused and the blonde practically squealed with delight.</p><p>As they finished off their drinks, the conversation turned to some of the occasions where the two bards had previously performed together. </p><p>Priscilla noted a Lord’s party in Vezima where they had both been invited to play. They had gotten ridiculously drunk and woke up in bed with the Lord’s son between them. </p><p>Jaskier remembered very little of that night but he did remember the wedding in Kovir. They had been stood on a small boat in the middle of a lake with a few other musicians, serenading the newlyweds in a second boat next to them, when a breeze suddenly picked up, rocking the boats and dislodging the fiddler’s balance. As he fell, he tipped the boat and his fellow musicians into the lake, the married couple got drenched, and both Jaskier and Priscilla lost the lutes they had graduated Oxenfurt with. </p><p>Vayla couldn’t help the tight feeling in her chest as Jaskier and Priscilla laughed together. It was very clear they cared a lot about each other and the history they shared she could only dream of having with another. </p><p>Priscilla jumped to her feet and grabbed her lute, and Jaskier leaned across the table, tilting Vayla’s chin up so he could press a soft kiss to her lips. The red-haired girl melted as warmth bloomed in her core and Jaskier threw her a wink before following Priscilla who was barging through the patrons to reach the raised platform by the bar.</p><p>Vayla sighed as the bards set up and Geralt nudged her under the table.</p><p>“You’re happy then?” he rumbled, “With Jaskier?”</p><p>“More than I ever thought possible,” she smiled fondly.</p><p>“You deserve each other,” the Witcher hummed.</p><p>Vayla ducked her gaze. “Dunno about that. There’s still so much about… my destiny that I haven’t told him, haven’t told either of you. He’s stuck with me through it all so far but… what kind of life can I give him?”</p><p>“He loves you,” Geralt reached for her hand and took it gently, “To him, that’s all that matters. I’ve never seen him like this with anyone before. He would go the ends of the earth for you, and beyond.”</p><p>“I know. That’s what I’m worried about,” she muttered.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. I just got you both back. There’s no way I’m letting you face the future alone. And Priscilla. You’ve got Prissy now too. The four of us Vayla. We’ll be unstoppable,” Geralt waggled his brows at her, and she couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>There came a loud announcement from the front of the tavern and the patrons cheered as Jaskier and Priscilla introduced themselves. </p><p>“Our performance tonight is dedicated to those we hold most dear in our hearts,” Jaskier beamed, eyes falling onto Vayla who blushed slightly.</p><p>A ripple of delighted rolled through the watching patrons and the bards launched into a fast paced, jaunty tune. Priscilla and Jaskier complimented each other beautifully, weaving harmonies and melodies together in a colourful tapestry of music. </p><p>Vayla couldn’t take her eyes off them, her heart soaring in her chest. One day, she told herself, that will be me up there performing with Jaskier.</p><p>A handful of patrons had started to dance around and Geralt grumped when one knocked into him, his ale spilling slightly.</p><p>The atmosphere in the tavern was contagious and Vayla couldn’t stop herself from grinning.</p><p>She watched Jaskier and Priscilla move around each other, singing together, making it look effortless as they enjoyed themselves. </p><p>“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Geralt mused, “Having one bard was bad enough, but two?”</p><p>Vayla chuckled. “Hopefully three one day. My lute playing will scare even the gods.”</p><p>Geralt’s deep laugh rumbled in his chest.</p><p>The two bards flew wildly into another song and the enraptured audience began stamping their feet in time with the beat.</p><p>Caught up in the excitement in the room, Vayla couldn't help herself, and she pushed her way towards the centre of the tavern. She started dancing, letting the rhythm move her body, spinning and clapping her hands. </p><p>Eyes flicked to her, normally this kind of attention would embarrass her, but Vayla was too swept up in the music to care. A blush crept onto her cheeks though when she met Jaskier's loving gaze following her round the makeshift dance floor. It wasn’t long before a few of the patrons joined her. Their merry, haphazard dancing filling the air with laughter and joy. Vayla tried to pull Geralt up with her several times but the Witcher just grunted, mumbling excuses like, “Don’t dance,” and “Two left feet.” She rolled her eyes at Geralt, and when she caught Jaskier watching her, she stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>Jaskier shook his head slightly and grinned.</p><p>As the evening wore on and the two bards started winding down their performance, Vayla found herself dancing with a young man, a farmer, both slightly uncoordinated and messy but thoroughly enjoying themselves.</p><p>As the last song came to an end, the farmer bowed to her with a grin before melting into the throng of people looking to get more drinks.</p><p>Vayla squeaked as pair of arms looped around her waist from behind, lifting and spinning her until she was able to wriggle free. She giggled as she caught Jaskier’s wrists and captured his mouth in a quick kiss.</p><p>“You were wonderful,” she chirped.</p><p>“As were you,” Jaskier rubbed noses with her, “And that young man certainly seemed to enjoy your company.”</p><p>Vayla flushed but Jaskier’s expression was warm.</p><p>“Will you walk with me, love?” he asked.</p><p>“Depends,” she trailed a finger down his chest, “Am I in trouble?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,” Jaskier teased, his smile growing.</p><p>Vayla giggled and took his hand, the warmth of his fingers closing around her own sending a tingle through her.</p><p>Jaskier yanked her closer and she gasped but it quickly turned into a sigh as he captured her mouth in a tender kiss.</p><p>The bard led her back to the table where Priscilla was lounging in Geralt’s lap. He placed his lute against a chair and shrugged on his cloak from where he had slung it over the back of his chair. Vayla grabbed hers too.</p><p>“Where are you two off to?” Geralt quirked his brow at them.</p><p>“I need some air,” Jaskier hummed, taking Vayla’s hand again, “look after that?” he indicated his lute and the Witcher nodded.</p><p>Vayla gave his hand a squeeze and he leaned into her.</p><p>“Come on,” Jaskier nuzzled her cheek then led her out of the tavern.</p><p>The cool night air had their breath billowing in clouds.</p><p>He hooked an arm around her waist as they walked, keeping her close as they strolled through the streets of Novigrad.</p><p>“You are a complete marvel,” Jaskier hummed, blue eyes catching the light flickering from the lamps dotted about the street, “I’ve never seen you let go like that before and just… enjoy yourself like that.”</p><p>“Jaskier…” she bit down on her lip and took in a breath of the cold air. “Ever since I was a little girl, I had everything in the world set out for me. I was a princess. I had to fit certain roles, act a certain way, do certain things, be a lady.” She scoffed, “but then came my destiny… and I had to fit even more roles to make even more people happy. I had to learn to fight, learn how to rule a country, I had to navigate courts even though I’m awful at it,” she chuckled half-heartedly, “but it’s not what I wanted. I wanted to explore.”</p><p>Vayla looked up at the incredible man beside her, “I wanted this. Travelling with you… There’s nothing expected of me, I’m free. For the first time in my fucking life, I’m free to make choices of my own. And… when I met you, there was… this feeling of home and safety, and you are so charming and confident. I wanted nothing more than to be like you, to learn from you and…” she took a deep breath, squeezing his hand in hers, “I suppose, finding the courage to just have fun and enjoy myself is a step in that direction.”</p><p>Jaskier halted and she gazed at him in confusion.</p><p>“My beautiful, sweet, darling Vayla,” he caressed her face gently, the most sincere and earnest expression lighting up his face, “I’m so sorry that life has been so cruel to you. And I’m so glad that I’ve been able to give some joy back to you. Do you want to know what my most favourite thing in the world is?”</p><p>She nodded, her heart doing flips in her chest.</p><p>“Your smile. As long as you’re smiling, I just know that somehow everything's going to be okay. I feel safe and I feel loved and I feel at home with you too. I want to make you smile. I want to see you happy and joyful in everything you do. I want to look after you and give you everything you need, treat you with the respect and love you deserve. Watching you tonight? I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more than I already do but I was proved wrong... again. I am so lucky that I found you, that you’ve given your heart to me and I promise Vayla, I promise that I will protect it and cherish it with everything that I have,” his voice broke slightly on the last few words as his eyes brimmed with tears.</p><p>Vayla’s own tears were spilling down her face and Jaskier brushed them away gently with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his hands resting on the back of her neck.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he whispered against her mouth.</p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered, taking a moment to just admire him. </p><p>Under his blue gaze she found herself giggling. </p><p>“Is there a reason for this walk or…?” she hummed, glancing at her bard as they started walking again.</p><p>Jaskier shrugged.</p><p>“I think I just needed a minute away from everything. It’s just been you and me for months and as glad as I am to have Geralt back, and Priscilla. I just need some time to… process everything.”</p><p>Vayla leaned into him, her love for him thudding in her chest. They moved through the compact streets, just enjoying each other’s company as the cold nipped at their ears and noses. </p><p>She could feel the chill in his fingers and squeezed his hand as he pointed out different shops and landmarks.</p><p>“And that baker there makes the best honeycakes and that armourer over there is where Geralt got this amazing chest piece-oh and I performed Toss a Coin over there a month after I wrote it, and it was a huge hit and-”</p><p>She smiled to herself at his excitement and enthusiasm, pressing herself into his side as they walked.</p><p>“Jaskier… can I tell you something?” Vayla said quietly after a time.</p><p>“You can tell me anything,” Jaskier hummed.</p><p>“So… well, you know I’m a princess but… my full title is… longer. I hate it. It’s the reason I go by Vayla, but I want you to know. There’s so much I… still have to tell you, about everything.” </p><p>“It’s alright,” the bard said softly, though his eyes blazed with intrigue, “You tell me things when you’re ready to, just as I do.” </p><p>Vayla bit her bottom lip.</p><p>“Okay... My name is Valanthiel Alruna Sylvi Ingrid Angienna Stormcrown, heir to the throne of Cyrodil, last of the Dragonborn, and High princess of Solitude,” she hummed, gently and ran a hand over her face, cheeks aflame.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Jaskier exclaimed and then blushed a dark red, “uh I-I mean... that’s… that’s a heck of a title. I didn’t... um...”</p><p>Vayla’s gut fluttered at his fumbling</p><p>He was adorable in his embarrassment, eyes wide, biting his lower lip, fidgeting with his fingers.</p><p>“I always thought Valanthiel sounded um... sounded kind of Elven,” he said quickly, trying to distract from his slip of words.</p><p>It occurred to him as he gazed at her that he actually knew very little of her history and how she came to be in the continent. He knew bits and pieces but not the whole story. In fairness, there were still plenty of things he hadn’t told her about, his own family for example, but he had his reasons for that. He was sure she had her reasons too, but he couldn’t help his growing curiosity.</p><p>Vayla’s cheeks tinged pink and she ran a hand through her hair, giving a nervous giggle she took a breath and glanced around.</p><p>“I… I need to show you something but… not here. Somewhere private. I don’t want half the city knowing of… what I truly am,” she swallowed hard. </p><p>If he wasn’t curious before, he definitely was now. </p><p>“How private is private because the tavern is definitely not the place...” Jaskier crinkled his nose in thought, “I mean, I know exactly where we could go, where we would have complete privacy but I’m not sure you’ll like the idea.”</p><p>“Spit it out Jaskier,” she frowned at him, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “it’s... well it’s a brothel.”</p><p>Her brows knitted together, and she shot him a look.</p><p>“Wait a second? What? Isn’t that the most non private place on earth?” she half joked.</p><p>Then again, she had never been to one so what in oblivion did she know? Her face flushed and she gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“Jaskier, who do you know in this brothel?”</p><p>“Oh, uh it’s not what you think. The Madame and I, well we go way back. She’s a good friend from my Oxenfurt days and I know that if I ask, she’ll let us have one of the private rooms. Thick walls and no one will disturb us. We could plot a murder in there and only you, me, and the woodwork would know,” he said quickly, “not that we’re planning a murder or anything, it’s just... well it’s the most private place I can think of where we could talk.”</p><p>Vayla took a breath and ran a hand through her hair for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>Jaskier brightened.</p><p>“Really? Okay,” he laced their fingers together and led her down a side street.</p><p>Eventually they reached the harbour. Great masted ships sat quietly along the docks and there was a general hum in the air from the busy taverns. </p><p>Jaskier took her along the waterfront and then paused outside of a loudly painted building with flowers in pots along the windowsills and gaudy laughter coming from inside.</p><p>“Here we are,” Jaskier beamed, then glanced at her, “you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, a strange fluttering in her gut. She had never been in a brothel before and there was a slight nervousness to her.</p><p>“I’ve got you, love,” Jaskier reassured her, “just stick close and you’ll be absolutely fine.”<br/>
Vayla practically glued herself to his side and he chuckled, opening the door and leading her inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>